Blue Eyes Cinderella
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Kisara's life has been downhill since her father died. Will a costume ball change that? Can she keep her stepfamily or more imporatantly, Seto Kaiba AKA her prince from the ball, from finding out about it?
1. Once Upon a Time

**V.E.: So I noticed as I was going through Yugioh stories, that no one had made a Cinderella one. I mean there is Beauty and the Beast, the Little Mermaid, Lion King(obviously not their titles), but no Cinderella. And since Cinderella is coming out again soon, it's kinda of been on my mind.**

**Kisara and Seto just make an adorable couple. So this is their story.**

**I will probably do a story about Mana and Atem next, so don't be surprised if you see some vaseshipping.**

**I grew up with the English Dub, so it's English names.**

**Disclaimer: If I own any of this, do you think I'd be writing on here?**

* * *

"…_..And the prince and the princess rode off and lived happily ever after."_

_Kisara smiled as a man in his twenties with whitish hair like hers and clear grey eyes against pale white skin snuggled her at "happily ever after."_

"_Hey James?"_

_The man pouted as he touched one of his fingers to her nose._

"_Kisara, how many times must I tell you to call me Papa?"_

_Kisara sent the man a reprimanding look._

"_I'm not that young."_

_He rolled his eyes._

"_Alright, how about just Dad then?"_

_She considered it for a moment then nodded._

"_Alright Dad, why do people in fairy tales have the worst luck in the world?"_

_James cracked a sly smile._

"_Kisara, you have come upon a question very few people realize, let alone ask. Think of it this way; if Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty had everything from the beginning, there wouldn't be any story. A fairy tale isn't about how hopeless a person's situation is, it's how they get from there to happily ever after. Fairy tales are proof that anyone can change their lives."_

_Kisara's face scrunched up._

"_I don't get it."_

_James ruffled her snow white hair while he laughed softly._

"_I wouldn't expect you to. You're not that **old**, you know."_

_Kisara pouted._

"_I'm almost nine!"_

_James tapped his finger in a thinking gesture before glancing at the clock with a smirk._

"_For someone who has been nine for almost an hour, you're not acting all that grown up."_

_Kisara glanced at the clock to see it was almost one in the morning. James had gotten back late from the gallery and she had waited up for him. Despite this, he wasn't tired in the least and got out the story book and continued reading from the collection of stories._

_James sighed dramatically as he pulled out a small blue box._

"_And here I was hoping to surprise you with pancakes and your gift."_

_Kisara held out her hands as the blue box came down into them. She tentatively opened the box and gasped._

_It was a silver dragon. A pendant to be exact designed with blue and white stones to give it scales that shone like stars. Kisara was as fond of dragons as some girls were fond of unicorns. Blue and white were also her favorite colors._

_James took out the pendent and fastened it around her neck._

"_Now doesn't that fit, my Princess?"_

_Kisara smiled._

"_I'm not a princess."_

_James shook his head and tapped the amulet._

"_Yes you are. You're the Dragon Princess. And that dragon might become something important in the future."_

_Kisara gave up trying to figure out James' riddles and just leaned closer to him, happy to stay in this moment forever…._

* * *

"KISARA!"

Kisara bolted up groggily. She took in her surroundings briefly. A drabby room that could be called a closet in the politest terms, a bed unmade, work on her desk with an old computer monitor. Yep, it was just a dream of a memory.

"KISARA!"

Kisara sighed she got up and stretched.

"Yes Regina?"

"When can you get me my breakfast?"

Kisara sighed, too used to the fact that she wasn't polite.

"Ten minutes. I need to get changed."

"Well hurry it up! I'm hungry."

Kisara rolled her eyes as she grabbed the school uniform and pondered her life so far.

She couldn't remember her real parents. Her earliest memories were growing up in the orphanage, being picked on because of her hair color and pale skin. Even the people who ran the home weren't that nice to her. Only two people were and that was a topic she pushed to the back of her mind.

Then one day, she ran crying to the park and met James Kingsley.

_She bawled her eyes out, not caring if anyone heard her._

"_What's the matter little one?"_

_She glanced up at a man whose hair in a ponytail and skin was as pale as hers. He had a dark brown jacket zipped up and clean black jeans. He seemed to be carrying a sketch book of some kind. She couldn't speak for a moment._

_He held up his hand suddenly and then began to sketch furiously._

"_Wait, hold that pose for sec."_

_Kisara didn't question what he was doing and honestly wasn't that inclined to move. She had never met someone who looked as strange as her._

_After some time, the strange smiled as he turned the sketchbook around, proudly displaying his work._

"_There, that's it."_

_Kisara had to gasp. A little angel child with soft white wings and a white dress stared back with her face and a smile._

"_I get the feeling you would look better with that smile. What's your name angel?"_

_Kisara slowly smiled at the strange artist._

She had no idea that the crazy dressed man was actually a very famous artist. James was just a nice person she could talk to every once in a while at the park. After a while, he came to know a lot about who she was and she understood he painted fantasy stuff.

One day, he told Kisara he was going to move away and wouldn't be able to come back. She was about to cry before he asked if she wanted him to adopt her. She hugged him so tight and kept crying happily.

Kisara shook her head as she went down to fetch Regina's salmon breakfast. Oh how that dream changed.

For a year, it was perfect. Sure people picked on her because of her hair color, but now there was someone who would listen to her. She would walk into her dad's studio and glance over his work, they were all amazing in her opinion(though she did believe there were some pictures her dad didn't share with her). He insisted on giving her a happy childhood experience, doing everything with her she had never done before even she considered some off the stuff to young for her. The dream last night had been the best birthday of her life.

Then Regina came along. Kisara realized something about men when James met Regina. They can be incredibly oblivious to a woman's faults if she is incredibly attractive.

The two met at one of James' art shows. It was back when Regina still modeled and she crashed with some her friends looking for a free drink. Needless to say, her father was instantly charmed.

With their marriage, came her two daughters from a previous marriage, Lena and Carrie. The three behaved quite nicely in front of her father, but when he was gone from the room Regina stared at her with barely disguised disgust. Lena and Carrie joined in on the bullies in picking on her. But she was willing to keep quiet. She knew even if she did tell James, it probably wouldn't change things.

The car accident had shocked her. She just couldn't believe her best friend and her father was dead. A bright star in her life went completely out.

Since James didn't leave a will, Regina got everything. His art studio was ransacked for drawings which were sold and was converted into Lena's new bedroom(it was bigger than the one she had). Kisara was moved upstairs and promoted to personal maid. She did the chores, her school work(along with some of her stepsisters'), and organized Regina's business files.

Since then, Kisara hadn't had a lot to be happy about. People treated her like a freak and her life sucked. Well there was one thing, but she wasn't sure if _that _actually counted.

She knocked on the door, with salmon on the plate.

"Salmon's here."

"Well don't just stand there, get in then!"

Kisara turned the doorknob to find Regina scowling in bed. In the world's laws of unfairness, Regina still looked as drop dead gorgeous as when Kisara first met her. Flaming red hair with a green eyes and a figure any man would drool over. You would never know she had two girls Kisara's age.

Kisara carefully walked over and placed the salmon on the bedside. Regina picked it up and went to it, paying no more attention to Kisara as if she were the passing wind. Kisara took this as a sign to get out quickly.

Kisara grabbed her stuff from her room and almost made it to the door.

"KISARA!"

Kisara sighed and turned back to her stepsisters. Lena had on her mother's annoyed look and Carrie seemed to be copying her sister.

Lena was an almost copy of her mother if not for two things. One she had a slim, but not built figure and two she had freckles. Carrie was little more pudgy with brown hair with a slight red hint and matching freckles. Their personalities had them fighting over just about everything like clothes or who the cutest guy was and possessed no brain outside of those spheres.

Lena tapped her finger against her arm furiously.

"So where's my essay for English? And you did make it sound like me this time right?"

Kisara nodded and handed it to Lena from her backpack, double checking to make sure it was the right paper. She felt like she was turning down her IQ points when she rewrote it.

"That should get you a C at least."

"Why can't it be an A? You are smart enough for it."

Kisara nodded. Well at least they noticed she had a brain.

"Because then it wouldn't sound like you and would probably clue in to Mr. Dawson you're cheating."

Lena considered it for a moment before nodding, not noticing the insult.

"Good point."

Carrie seemed to be taking in Kisara's outfit with disgust.

"It's too bad the uniforms don't flatter you. Not that anything looks good on you."

Kisara clenched her teeth, opened the door, and walked out the door before she lost control of her mouth. The last time had not been a pretty result.

Kisara took a deep breath as she walked to school and wondered if there was anything in her life that would ever change.

* * *

**V.E.: Oh don't worry it will. Well we've met our princess. Next chapter is school, where we'll get a glance at our prince and fairy godmother.**

**Please review. Authors like it when readers acknowledge their effort.**

**Expect the next chapter Thursday or Friday, since I've got school off then.**


	2. His and Her Situation

**V.E.: Four reviews, nice. Though I was hoping for five.**

**I did some rethinking and made the fairy godmother role kind of split into two people. But you'll see more of that in the next chapter.**

**Right now we go to school and get some pasts put into light.**

* * *

Kisara breathed deeply as she walked to school. It was one of the nice parts of her day, walking down the road in relative peace. Lena and Carrie got driven to school by their mother(who honestly didn't think Kisara would mind walking a little) and Kisara liked it this way. She could actually think.

School was going to be a different issue. She stuck out like a sore thumb, a freak. Everyone just didn't like her…..

"Kisara! Good morning!"

….well almost everyone.

Kisara turned to see Mana Kurozaki bounding over with a great big smile on her face and locking their arms together. She was always a chipper morning person. Her dark green eyes and micheivious smile gave the impression of a good mood as she tried to flatten her brown bedhead hair.

Mana looked at Kisara and her smile dropped a little.

"Oh boy. What did Her Royal Craziness do? Or is it Tweedledum and Tweedledumbo this time?"

Kisara smiled slightly.

"Nothing Mana."

Mana's eyebrow raised in suspiscion.

"You sure?"

Kisara nodded.

"I just had a dream about my dad last night."

Mana's expression turned uncharacteristically solemn. She knew what her James meant to her friend.

"Oh."

Kisara caught her gaze and smiled. Mana relaxed and smiled in return. No hard feelings. Then Kisara noticed Mana carrying two covered up hangers, like there was designer clothes beneath them.

She pointed to them questioningly.

"What are those for?"

Mana chuckled nervously. She obviously didn't expect Kisara to ask.

"I'm actually carrying this around for my mom. We're done with most of it, but we need Ishizu to take a look and do the finishing work."

Kisara hmmed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the time I went over to your house and you mom measured me for no real reason? And how afterwards your mom's sewing room was always locked when I came over?"

Mana cringed slightly before responding with more nervous laughter.

"Um….Maybe..?"

Kisara smirked slightly.

"Mana you are a horrendous liar. And I don't want to go."

Mana looked at Kisara with an unreadable look.

"Because of the witches or because of…."

"HOW HOT!"

"THEY ARE SO COOL!"

"HE LOOKED AT ME! HE LOOKED AT ME!"

The two girls turned to the swarm of girls currently gathered around the school gates. Apparently they had been so caught up in their own conversation that they hadn't realized they had arrived at school.

Mana looked up the gathering with something of disgust.

"Ugh. Fan girls. Like vultures to a carcass. Or moths to the flame."

Kisara nodded.

"Like paparazzi to a celebrity."

Mana chimed back with agreement.

"That too."

The group thinned a little to show the people being fawned over in question. Mana's piercing gaze fixed rather harshly and Kisara's face went paler than usual.

There was only two people at their school who could cause such a scene. More specifically, the number one and number two duelists in the world. Atem Moto and Seto Kaiba seemed to pay no more attention to the girls as one would to a fly on the wall.

Those two seemed to pay more interest to the people in their group: Joey Wheeler seemed to picking a fight with Kaiba who wasn't really paying him any mind, Tristan Taylor was chatting Atem and his brother Yugi Moto, and Tea Gardener was close by Yugi with an exasperated look on her face at Joey's yelling. There were more in the group of friends (though Seto Kaiba would deny it), but Kisara had to guess they would arrive later.

The legions parted for the group as they made its way to school though the girls did not stop admiring the two hot duelists.

Seto Kaiba's eyes rolled in Kisara's direction before casually glancing away, as invisible to him as the fan girls.

Kisara's shoulders slumped. Not that she expected anything less.

Mana growled slightly.

"Stuck up jerk. I can't believe he has the gall to pretend you don't exist."

Kisara sighed.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago. We were just kids. It's not surprising he forgot."

Mana's eyes still glanced in Kaiba's direction.

"Still…"

Kisara placed her hand on Mana as they walked inside their school.

"Just drop it Mana. I'm fine."

Mana hmmed.

"I still can't believe I used to hang out with him. Granted I hanged out more with…"

Mana's voice died away as Kisara nodded. She knew what Mana meant without her having to say it.

The two girls passed into their first class of the day and took their respective seats. Mana was in the middle of the first row while Kisara was placed off to the side near a window. As the teacher droned on, Kisara couldn't help but have her mind wander to when she and Mana became friends.

Not that she hadn't seen Mana before they were friends. She just hanged out with Atem Moto and his friends more. Though in most of the same classes, she was in the bubble of the Duelist group while Kisara was in the Land of Outcast(population: her).

Then something happened. Kisara didn't know exactly what, but over the snippets of conversations she had had with Mana's mom, her brother Mahad, and some of the things Mana had said before trailing off, she had pieced some of it together. The most she could figure was that Mana and Atem had a big fight that shattered their friendship going back to childhood so bad that she no longer wished to be in the same room as him let alone speak to him.

Not that Kisara knew any of this at the time when Mana strode over to her table and asked if she could sit there. Kisara thought Mana would just keep to herself and then go back her friends. She didn't expect Mana to talk to her and come back the next day and the days after that.

It amazed Kisara how two opposite personalities like her and Mana could click with each other so well. Mana's bubbly optimism intimidated her first, but there was something about her that made Kisara just open up to her. Kisara didn't know what Mana saw in her quiet withdrawn self; but she listened to what she had to say, insulted her stepsisters, and threatened anyone who tried to insult her with an intimidating glare.

The rest of the school considered them 'One of the Seven Mysteries of Domino High.'

Kisara once considered asking Mana directly what the fight was about, but she balked. It wasn't any of her business what happened. Also, there was a tiny part of her that was scared. Sometimes Kisara felt like Mana thought of their friendship as a replacement for the one she had and if she pushed too hard she would lose the first meaningful relationship she had in years.

"Miss Kingley?"

Kisara phased back to class.

"Yes Mrs. Jordan?"

The history teacher sighed.

"Let me ask the question again. What can you tell us about the Gap Period in Egyptian history?"

Kisara sighed. She should have been paying attention to class. It was good thing she knew all about this.

"The Gap Period is a time in Egyptian history in which we don't know much about the pharaohs or their rule on Egypt. What little of the records that have been discovered seems to be almost purposely destroyed as if no one wished to remember this age of Egypt. Archaeologists are still searching the Valley of Kings in hopes of perhaps finding one of these lost kings and with them more insight."

Mrs. Jordan nodded along with Kisara's answer, impressed with her observation skills.

Mana caught Kisara's gaze and gave her a thumbs up.

Kisara smiled back gratefully. She had to thank Mahad next time she went over to Mana's house. An elder brother who became a respectable archaeologist specializing in Egypt, he still came over for dinner every Friday night(according to Mana, he had no life out of work) and was happy to answer Kisara's questions about his work.

Mrs. Jordan cleared her throt.

"Thank you Kisara. Now who can tell me…."

* * *

Kisara collapsed on her bed in a heap. Cleaning, cooking, sorting files; the list was endless. And Regina seemed willing to work Kisara til she was in her grave and maybe not even then.

Her eyes wandered to her desk to a photo that seemed to stare right back at her.

_Don't go there, _she told herself. _It's the past. It doesn't matter._

Kisara sighed as she got up, stopped by the desk, and picked up the wooden picture frame.

A young girl with white hair and blue eyes smiled with two boys caught up in a chess game. The smaller one had dark hair and eyes with a slight tan with a wide smile while than elder with brown hair and blue eyes smiled more calmly while holding a white chess piece.

Kisara sat back down on her bed, lost in thought.

_Mokuba…..Seto….._

One day, when she still lived at the orphanage, she came across Mokuba sitting down on a swing unhappily. She had sit down and asked what was wrong. She learned that Seto and him had lost their father and no one would take them in. Kisara just listened to him until he went over to his brother, but she told Mokuba he could always talk to her.

Then a couple of days later, a group of boys were pushing her around and calling her names when Seto stepped in and gave them each a black eye and death threat if they even thought about messing with her.

Needless to say, they didn't give Kisara anymore trouble after that.

After that, the three of them became inseparable. They became her first friends. They played games with each other and were inseperable.

Mokuba was like the little brother Kisara never had or knew she wanted. She could remember when one time when Mokuba had a nightmare, he crawled into her bed and curled up next to her like a little kitten. He turned to her for comfort and she let him cry when he needed it.

Seto was a different story. He seemed to be lost in thoughts many times, but then he would come back with a smile. He would try to explain duel monsters to her, but she really couldn't wrap her mind around it. He also told her about his dream to become a great enough duelists to own the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. That interested her, she discovered they shared a love of dragons. In a way, she could connect to Seto in a way different than the familial way that she connected with Mokuba.

Then Gozaburo Kaiba showed up.

Kisara's eyes narrowed.

When Seto came to tell her that Mokuba and him were leaving at a moment's notice, she was in shock and started crying and hugging him saying he shouldn't go. She didn't want to lose them. Seto was obviously not comfortable in trying to calm her down and gave her his solemn word.

"_This is not the last time we will see each other. I will never forget you. I promise."_

After the brothers left, the boys came back with a vengeance for lost time. All the letters she sent to Seto and Mokuba never got any answers. She started hiding out in the park and met James.

Years went by, but the brothers were still always at the back of her mind. She would watch the news and search for headlines about Kaiba Corp, but she didn't learn anything much except that Seto took over the company after Gozaburo committed suicide(rumors said Seto pushed him, but she would never believe that).

During freshman year of high school, Seto transferred to Domino High and she couldn't believe it. It was like Christmas mixed with her birthday wishes come true.

Kisara started to go ever to him, but he gave her the coldest look and simply walked away.

Quite frankly, she was crushed.

The sweet boy that stood up for her and played so earnestly became a cold bitter teenager whose heart shriveled and died a long time ago(in Mana's words).

_What was I thinking? What good are promises when everyone always leaves?_

She got up intent on putting the picture in a drawer, but stopped and returned the frame to its former spot. Her finger just tapping the frame.

_He's let it go. Why can't I?_

"KISARA!"

Kisara sighed almost feeling the migraine coming.

"What is it Regina?"

"My special lotion is out. Go to Ishizu's shop and buy some more. And make sure you get the one with the black ribbon!"

Kisara nodded, absorbing information she already had figured out.

"Alright, I'm heading out."

Kisara got her jacket and headed out her bedroom. Well if she was lucky, maybe Mana would still be finishing up her business at the shop.

She turned around once more to the picture, straight to the blue eyed little boy with a smile.

She mentally smacked herself, turned away, and slammed the door with a shut.

* * *

**V.E.: Later than I planned it to be, but it was longer and I did make my deadline in my time zone. I actually made some changes to what I wanted to write for this chapter.**

**Don't worry about Kaiba's jerkiness. You'll find out about that later. And Atem and Mana's fight will also eventually come up.**

**I cannot impress this enough. Writers like to be appreciated. **

**So please review.**


	3. Millennium Magic

**V.E.: Darth..leather..tush? What kind of people are reading this story? Not that I'm ungrateful, I appreciate the reviews.**

**This is probably what most would consider a filler chapter, but I've been looking forward to writing about the shop. Then again there are a lot of things you might all be wondering about, but don't worry I'll get to all the details soon.**

**Roll chapter!**

* * *

_It's just a shop. A regular shop. There is no such thing as curses or spells or any other magic stuff._

Then why was she shaking?

Kisara took in the small shop before her. Appearance wise, it didn't stand out from its neighbors(a café and a small fashion boutique). The only thing that seemed to draw the eye was in fact a giant eye symbol in a pyramid above the words **Millenium Magic Shop**.

It was harmless looking enough. What was there to be scared off?

_Yeah keep telling yourself that Kisara._

Kisara sighed. Who was she kidding?

The Millennium Magic shop was run by the Ishtars, a family that had come to Domino from Egypt some years before. In fact, Marik Ishtar(the youngest of three siblings) went to her high school and had quite the reputation for being a duelist, a rebel, and one of the hottest single guys in school(Kisara cannot count the many times Lena and Carrie had brought him up in their hot guy discussion). Ishizu and Odion were the ones that ran the shop. They may have been exotic looking for Domino City, but they seemed like good people to Kisara.

The shop on the other hand, or more specifically the products it sold, had a mixed reputation.

On the one hand, there were some very good stories. A girl who bought a charm there for her studies got top marks on her exams. Mana had bought a small charm there once which supposedly conjured a snow storm the night before a huge English test(Mana's worse subject). The lotion Kisara was sent to pick up was what Regina swore what kept her looking so young.

However, not all of the stories were happy endings. Ushio Trudge bullied kids for money before having to be sent away to an asylum after one of his victims supposedly used a spell against him bought from that shop. Mrs. Chouno bought a mirror from that shop and immediately got an attitude change and an aversion to mirrors and makeup. And Kisara would never forget when one of the kids was found hung dead in front of the school with the Millenium symbol on a small figurine in one his pockets.

Such stories led to a lot of gossip and speculation on the Ishtars. A majority of the student body avoided the shop like the plague. It was common belief that the family was cursed and Ishizu was a witch(not that they said that in Marik's presence otherwise Kisara doubted Marik would still be in school).

Kisara wasn't entirely certain what to think of the shop. She had never really bought anything for herself from there, but the stuff seemed pretty harmless and it wasn't the only place in town you could buy such things.

But she did have to admit there was something mysterious about that shop that she could never quite explain.

Kisara shook off her thoughts and opened the door which was accompanied by a small bell ring.

The inside of the shop was certainly a sharp contrast from the outside of the shop. Dark toned walls gave both darkness and a sense of warmth. Most of the pictures on the wall were ancient Egyptian, seemed to have been taken right from a pharaoh's tomb. A mobile of a silver moon and golden stars glittered above. Wooden shelves showcased an assortment of seemingly harmless objects; pendants no two exactly alike, statues of ancient god and goddesses, candles of every color, masks that resembled all kinds of animals, the book shelf was stocked near the glass case that housed some incredibly decorative looking knives. The incense and oil shelf had a small stick burning that made Kisara think of something floral. Next to that, were the skin care products(which were rumored to be potions). Each bottle tied with a ribbon of every color she could think of…

…except black.

_Oh no._

Kisara hung her head in exasperation. This was not good. How was she going to explain this to Regina, she could just hear the rant…

"Kisara! What are you doing here?"

Kisara's head snapped in surprise and turned in the direction of the main register. She smiled slightly as she walked toward a small group.

Mahad seemed just as happy to see her as Ishizu smiled warmly while Ryou Necrophades seemed to be concentrating on some cards on the counter.

Just as Kisara reached the counter, Ryou lined up a group of cards and turned to Ishizu.

"All right, just pick one."

Ishizu considered them for a moment before choosing a card on the far left, in Mahad and Kisara's direction.

Ryou flipped over the card, which was right side up for him. Kisara had never really been interested in fortune's, but Ryou was known to dabble in the occult(which showed in his duel deck). The picture seemed to be that of a wheel from a board game.

"It's the Wheel of Destiny right side up."

Ishizu's face looked questioningly at Ryou.

"What does it mean?"

Ryou gave her a small smile.

"Ultimately, it means you're in for some good fortune soon where you least expect it."

Then Ryou's expression changed from happy to somewhat confused.

"Just asking, what question did you want the cards to answer exactly?"

Ishizu seemed to taken back.

"Uh..well.."

She then saw Kisara looking at her curiously and seemed to jump on the chance to change the subject.

"I'm sorry Kisara. Do you need something?"

Kisara smiled at Ishizu. That was the Ishizu she knew. Before taking over running the shop, Ishizu had a done a small internship at Regina's company(which despite her talent for sewing and designing clothes, had turned her off of going into a fashion career). Regina had called on Ishizu every now again to do some special projects which Ishizu mostly just accepted for the money. Kisara was often called to pick up everything which lead to the two souls commiserating on Regina. Ishizu had a sweet older sister aura that was just as comforting as Mana's presence had become.

Kisara nodded in agreement.

"Regina sent me to pick up the black ribbon lotion, but it's out."

Ishizu heaved a heavy sigh. She was well acquainted with Regina's perfectionist personality and the diva meltdowns.

"Wait here. I'm sure I have some upstairs."

Before Ishizu turned to go, Kisara's eyes snapped as remembered her other reason for coming.

"Oh yeah, is Mana still here? She said she was going to swing by after school."

Ishizu considered it for a minute before tilting her head.

"Sorry, Mana went home about an hour ago."

Mahad's face parted in anger.

"She what?! She texted me I was supposed to pick her up here!"

Ishizu shrugged before going through the curtain which covered the back door.

Mahad's fingers twitched as he heaved a sigh.

"I'm going to kill her."

Kisara smiled indulgently.

"Sure you will. And Regina is going to grow a heart and donate all her money to charity."

Mahad looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You don't think I could do it?"

"Do you know how many times I have heard you say that? Think of it this way, this isn't as bad as the time she dyed all your underwear pink."

Mahad shook his head with a rueful smile.

"The guys in my gym class never let that go."

The two shared a small chuckle. Being Mana's friend led to knowing a lot about her pranks on Mahad(which were documented in Mana's personal scrapbook) and some of the ones she was still planning. Kisara's personal favorite was when Mana set Mahad on fire during a duel monsters tournament. She once asked Mana why she did these things and Mana replied that Mahad was too serious and he needed to lighten up.

Kisara shook her head.

"I mean seriously, what would be so embarrassing about stopping by the shop?"

Mahad looked blank for a moment before turning a dark red Kisara had not thought existed and was surrounded in a fiery aura. He growled slightly.

"I am REALLY going to kill her this time."

Kisara looked on with slight apprehension.

_Oh boy. On second thought, maybe I don't want to know._

Ryou seemed to share her sentiment as he looked over to Kisara in attempt to change the subject.

"So I heard from Mana that you two will be heading out to the Masquerade next week."

Kisara sighed.

"I'm not. With my luck, Regina will find some work she needs doing which will take all night. It's alright. It's not like I have anyone to go with. Plus, I don't have a costume."

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's too bad."

Kisara nodded.

The Masquerade was the biggest dance of the school year, held at the Domino Country Club. If you went to any of the school events all year that wasn't sports related, that was the one you went to. It was like Prom mixed with Halloween costumes and contests, in particular best dressed. It was becoming a trend among duelists to dress as their favorite Duel Monster.

It wasn't that Kisara didn't want to go. She did. But last year she was swamped with some of Regina's work files(Lena and Carrie were allowed to go as matching witches). Plus she was kind of outcast. What would she do there?

Ryou noticed Kisara lost in thought with an understanding expression on his face. He would understand being somewhat of an outcast himself. Despite being friends with Atem and Yugi Moto(which was how Mana knew him so well), he was looked upon somewhat strangely due to his dabbling in the occult.

Not that anyone said these things out loud. At least not in front of his brother Bakura Necrophades. Kisara had only seen the more assertive twin get angry once and the memory still lingered in her mind with a shiver going down her back.

She decided to change the subject.

"So what are you doing here?"

Ryou picked up the cards on the counter and shuffled them as he answered the question.

"Marik and Bakura wanted to go to a concert tonight and Marik asked me to cover his shift in the store. In return, I get the money he would have earned. It's been slow so Ishizu asked me if I could read her fortune."

Kisara hmmed.

"Ishizu doesn't seem like the type to ask for that kind of stuff. I've always felt like she had some sixth sense of her own."

Ryou nodded before his eyes brightened.

"Hey, do you want me to do your fortune?"

Kisara pointed to herself.

"Mine? Really?"

Ryou nodded again.

"It's no problem. I don't mind giving people readings."

Kisara went behind the counter and smiled. What'd she have to lose?

"Alright."

"First, do you want me to do a reading with regular cards or duel monsters cards?"

Kisara's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"You can read fortunes with duel monster cards?"

"Yes, though it's a little bit more difficult. I know a lot about cards and their special abilities so I can tell you the meaning of them."

Kisara pondered for a split second before deciding.

"Duel monsters then."

Ryou gave a small nod as he placed the traditional tarot cards in his back pocket and took out his deck. He shuffled the deck several times and separated the cards into several groups before putting them all together again.

Then he laid three cards in a row and placed one on top of the row.

Ryou flipped the three cards over first. He pointed to each of them as he explained the meaning.

"This card represents your past: Shining Friendship. This shows you have had a strong friendship in the past. However, it's upside down so it seems that relationship ended badly."

Kisara's thought reflexively turned to Mokuba and Seto. That certainly would have qualified as ending badly.

"The middle card represents your present: Change of Heart. You are a person who's true nature seems unknowable. Sweet to some, scary to others. You seem to be in circumstances far beyond your control."

Kisara mentally nodded in agreement.

_The last part definitely, not sure about the first part though._

"The last card represents your future: The Happy Lovers Card. This means you are about to make progress in your love life with a special someone."

Ryou's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"I didn't expect that to come up for you."

Kisara looked at the card with equal surprise.

"Neither did I."

_What's that supposed to mean? I've never been flirted on, let alone have a special someone._

Kisara then pointed to the card above the revealed row.

"Then what's that card for?"

"That card is like a hint of sorts for how you might bring that future into being."

Ryou turned over the card and then both of them gasped at it.

It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kisara was the first to break the silence with an uneasy voice.

"Um…Ryou…when did you get a Blue Eyes in your deck?"

Ryou shook his head quickly.

"It's not mine. It must be Kaiba's."

Ryou calmed himself with a deep breath.

"That aside, I think I can tell you what it means. Trust in your strength, it's more than you know. Or it could mean that the dragon is lucky for you."

Kisara stared at the dragon pensively.

_Then was my dream last night trying to tell me something?_

BEEP!

Kisara took her cellphone and read the text.

**If ur still out, pick up my dry cleaning, will u!**

**Regina**

Kisara sighed and noticed Ryou had turned even paler than usual.

"Well, thanks for the reading. Hey are you okay?"

Ryou was shaking furiously.

"No. Kaiba is very protective of his Blue Eyes."

Kisara didn't understand why Ryou seemed to going to pieces.

"So?

"So, I need to get it back to him before he thinks Bakura stole it or worse! Tell Ishizu I needed to go. It's a matter of life or death!"

Ryou hurried away with dust clouds trailing behind him. Kisara and Mahad(who snapped out of his dark thoughts) watched the white haired teen leave with blank faces.

It was then Ishizu reentered from the curtain with a bottle with a black ribbon. She then scanned the store.

"Here you go. It was under the new patterns I was working on for Marik's costume. Where's Ryou?"

Kisara took the bottle Ishizu handed to her.

"He had to run."

Ishizu shrugged.

"I suppose he might as well have. I'm closing in an hour anyway. Do you need anything else?"

Kisara shook her head with a sigh.

"No, I have to go pick up Regina's dry cleaning."

Mahad raised a hand.

"I'll give you a ride since I'm missing my sister at the moment."

Kisara nodded gratefully.

"Thank you"

Mahad turned back to Ishizu.

"Thanks for the books on the priests of Amun Ra."

Ishizu nodded with a smile.

"No problem. Have a good night."

The two nodded as they exited the shop with the ring of a bell.

Ishizu's smile changed for a moment before she turned to the curtain.

"They're gone. You can come out now."

Mana came out from the curtain with a relieved sigh. Her face then turned somewhat serious.

"Thank goodness. So can you take care of it?"

Ishizu nodded.

"The dresses are no problem and I make the masks and accessories just as easily. I'm surprised your mother is letting you wear that dress. She always seemed so conservative to me."

Mana's uneasy laugh told Ishizu all she needed to know on that subject.

Ishizu sighed before sending Mana a curious look.

"Now what exactly can your Mom pay me for this?"

Mana winked and answered in a sing song voice.

"You'll see.."

_What Mahad doesn't know won't hurt him…_

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Kisara looked over to Mahad at the driver's seat with concern.

Mahad sniffled slightly before shuddering.

"Yeah. Mana is probably just thinking about a new prank to pull on me."

Kisara nodded in understanding and symphathy.

* * *

**V.E.: Oh Mahad, you have no idea what she's planning. I love torturing my characters(of course I always I give them endings to make up for it).**

**Oh wow. I guess people really do like this story. Sorry if this chapter seems a little out of it so far. I just felt like it would really fit into the story Again I'm sorry the chapter is a little late, but it's a bit longer than the last one.**

**Also, don't expect update next week. It's the end of the quarter and I have the ACTs. Give a little understanding to this high school senior okay? **

**I appreciate any and all reviews.**

**Keep reading and see you soon!**


	4. Hidden Deep Inside

**V.E.: Well to anyone who is curious how my ACT went, I did pretty well on the Reading and English, not so well on Math and Science. In other words, it went pretty much how I expected it to go. **

**Now for anyone who thinks I am touching on some unnecessary details, I have to say this. I want to give depth to the story. If I jumped straight to the romance parts, I feel like I would be missing a lot.**

**Though granted I don't like this chapter. Kisara, I hate being mean to you, but my muse demanded it for the story….. (Though like I've said before, I give endings to make up for it).**

**Disclaimer: If I see any lawyers in the reviews, I'm feeding them to the Blue Eyes.**

* * *

"Miss Kingsley!"

Kisara sat up from her desk with a groan and a groggy expression. Staring at her, was the bald chemistry teacher Mr. Symmank and his frog like glasses staring her down in irritation.

"What?"

Mr. Symmank groaned.

"What is the proper name for nonmetals from Group 7A of the periodic table?"

Kisara rubbed her eyes, very much wanting to get back to her nap. Chemistry tended to be very dry and she wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep in class. In fact, she could see Joey Wheeler out of the corner of her eyes snoring while Bakura Necrophades was doodling on his face.

"Halogens."

Mr. Symmank nodded.

"Correct, though that doesn't excuse sleeping in my class Miss Kingsley. I would suggest you turn in early tonight."

Kisara nodded, knowing full well that wasn't going to happen. Regina had been a bit miffed when she came back a little late with the lotion and dry cleaning. As a result, she was saddled with sorting through all the financial papers of Regina's fashion designing business. This, in addition to the regular chores and homework, had cut into Kisara's sleep.

Mana had certainly noticed. She had taken it on to keep Kisara awake as possible in class, but she had English while Kisara had Chemistry for the last class of the day. Though at times overbearing, Kisara appreciated Mana's concern for her.

RING!

Mr. Symmank straightened with the ringing of the bell as the students eagerly got up to leave and glanced around the room before eventually fixing his stare on Bakura(who was failing at looking innocent) and Joey who seemed to be coming out of his nap.

"Mr. Necrophades, I prefer you do your artistic expression outside my class. Mr. Wheeler, I would suggest taking a look in the mirror over by the sink and remember why we don't fall asleep in class."

Joey huhhed and walked over to the sink in the left hand corner of the room, at first too groggy to see the black marker monocle, Italian mustache, and some slight graffiti on his right cheek.

Three.

Two.

One.

"BAKURA!"

Kisara giggled slightly before grabbing her things and going out the door to avoid the obvious bloody confrontation about to ensue.

* * *

"So Marik is a seven right?"

Lena nodded to Carrie.

"He loses points for having that witch of a sister of his. Ryou's the same score though Bakura is a six due to his nasty temper. Yugi is just cute so Tea can just have him. Atem is much hotter. Wheeler is cute in an idiotic way, but how he got the interest of Mai Valentine is a mystery to me."

Kisara sighed as she took in all the information behind a wall, where they couldn't see her. This wasn't the first "hot guy" conversation she had overheard her stepsisters talk about(scores were constantly changing), but the entertainment level was on par of going to the dentist.

Apparently, Brittany thought similar.

"Enough. Can't you girls just quit it and focus on one guy?"

Kisara grimaced at the thought of agreeing with Brittany Middleton. Scary and disturbing as the Twilight trash her sisters read.

**(AN: I DON'T LIKE TWILIGHT, ALL RIGHT!)**

Brittany Middleton was as if someone had brought Barbie to life and had replaced a sweet hear with the black heart of the devil herself. Beach blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a tan skin to go with a very curvy figure hid the devil incarnate of a personality. From planting rumors to outright public humiliation, Brittany was capable of it.

An ice queen, Brittany had for some reason allowed Lena and Carrie to hang with her as like bees surround their queen. She also relied on them to help pull off some of that humiliation, which was how Kisara knew about Brittany's true nature since Lena and Carrie usually talked about the plans when they thought Kisara couldn't hear them.

Which was awkward for her for a good reason. Last year, before the big argument had split Mana and Atem apart, the Trio had decided on Mana as a target. A picture of Mana in a very revealing nightgown had been posted all over school with the word WHORE across the photo. Mana never talked about that time, but Mana's mother had told Kisara how bad it had been for her daughter.

As far she knew, the Duelist Group was otherwise untouched(though they did gossip about them behind their back).

Not that any of the school had ever made a complaint against Brittany. This was high school and no one was a snitch. Plus, she was pretty and rich. The unlucky never said anything and the lucky ones admired her from afar. Guys wanted her and girls wanted to be her.

Lena glared slightly at Brittany.

"Well not all of us have our sights on the untouchable."

Brittany smirked.

"You make it sound like you don't believe that I can get him."

Carrie looked at Brittany in shock.

"But Kaiba…"

Kisara felt rooted to her spot, not even daring to breath. As if she hadn't heard this before. She'd heard this too many times and each time produced the same response.

Brittany continued on, unaware of the inner turmoil.

"Seto is no match for me. Trust me. I have the best costume for the Masquerade and Seto won't be able to take his eyes off of me. No man can say no to me."

Kisara's momentary paralysis ended as she rushed away from the spot which had alerted the three they had a listener.

She ran as far as she could and panted behind a wall outside the building. Looks she had some good luck for once…

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Our little snow freak."

She spoke too soon.

Kisara started to tremble as Brittany looked her like a toad eyed a big juicy fly. Lena and Carrie seemed be in favor of whatever Brittany had planned for their stepsister.

In the universe's law of unfairness, Brittany had taken quite a disliking to Kisara. There had been a lot of humiliating stuff she had gone through in the past, from public like dumping cans of black paint all over her to private in some creative threats.

Kisara had no idea why Brittany hated her. Maybe she just needed someone to make miserable or she wouldn't be happy.

Brittany pursed her lips slightly.

"Remind me why you guys' mom married her dad?"

Lena snorted in agreement.

"I know. We've been wondering that for years."

Carrie scanned the area in case a teacher was watching. She did not want to be caught.

"Coasts clear."

Brittany donned her "Evil Lucifer" smile as she circled around Kisara, noticing everything. She cocked her head in thought for a moment.

"Well, you know what that means…. I think I'm feeling purple today."

She then stuck out her foot and tripped Kisara to the ground, scrapping Kisara's knees.

Carrie handed a grape soda from her backpack to Brittany who nodded in reply. She then popped it open and poured the soda all over Kisara, in particular her hair.

She gave Kisara the look of loathing reserved just for her and would have gone farther until…

"KISARA!"

All four them cringed to see a not happy Mana, glaring at the three like the scum they were. She immediately went over and helped Kisara up and turned to leave before Brittany added something.

"Well if it isn't the victim turned protector? And here I thought you couldn't do anything without Atem to back you up. As if it couldn't be any more obvious."

Kisara looked at Mana confused as Mana tensed and immediately hurried away.

They were a safe distance away before Mana said another word.

"Did they hurt you?"

Kisara felt the tears coming up with her as her sapphire eyes began to water.

"Tripped me and poured soda over me, but otherwise I'm okay…"

Mana's eyes bore into Kisara's sternly.

"You're not okay. I know when you're lying remember?"

Kisara snuggled closer to Mana before hearing a voice.

"Mana?"

The Two turned to see Atem and the rest of the Duelist Group looking somewhat shocked Kisara's appearance. Tea, Yugi, Joey(who had gotten off the marker drawings), Duke, Tristan, the Necrophades brothers, Marik, and….

Kisara buried her head into Mana. She did not want HIM to see her like this. He just couldn't.

Mana responded to the hanging question with a protective glare to Atem which made him shrink back from her slightly. She turned her full attention back to Kisara and kept stroking her hair and trying to calm her down as they both hurried away.

Leaving the rest of the Group silent for once in a blue moon.

* * *

"Think you're okay to go out now?"

Kisara nodded to Mana as she felt calmer giving out all her tears out of her system.

The two best friends had shut themselves up in the bathroom. One girl had come in earlier, but had hurried away when she noticed the wreck Kisara had looked like.

Kisara just cried and sniffled while Mana just held her. One of Mana's good qualities is that she doesn't tell someone they're alright when the person is upset. She just sits by them and lets them cry.

It was just one of the ways that Kisara and Mana had connected so well. Mana knew exactly how to respond to what Kisara was going through whereas Kisara was good at remembering things Mana had forgotten to do or give input about Mana's new prank.

They just clicked.

Kisara took a deep breath.

"I don't know why, but I just feel worse than usual."

She could put up with the three trash talking her, but why was it that when it came to Brittany wanting Seto Kaiba, she felt such pain and misery? It wasn't like he belonged to her, he didn't even remember she existed.

Mana looked over Kisara and gave her a direct determined look, making her mind up.

"Then you are coming over to my house. Tonight."

Kisara started to protest.

"But.."

The look went up several levels in intenseness.

"NO BUTS."

* * *

**V.E.: I know it stinks in more ways than one, but I really hated doing this and wanted it over as quick as possible. I also changed some things, like Bakura and Joey in Chemistry class and Brittany's bullying. I don't like writing about people being intentionally mean, but I do it anyway.**

**Hope you don't mind the shortness, but I like the next chapter better.**

**Also next week, expect a double chapter(FIVE DAY WEEKEND)!**

**Please review and enjoy the slumber party next week!**


	5. A Sleepover and A Tournament

**V.E.: This is a good chapter for me. Also, forgot say I hope everyone who has been affected by Sandy is doing okay(I used to live near Annapolis).**

**Well I hope you enjoy a kind of fluff chapter.**

* * *

Kisara tugged the dark nightgown's shoulder in hesitation while sitting on the sofa.

"Are you sure it's okay that I borrow your mom's clothes for tonight? Since she's out of town with your dad on their second honeymoon."

Mana came back into the room wearing a combination of a white T shirt with red heart stitched with some black cracks(Kisara thinks it's a logo of one of Mana's favorite bands) and ratty blue shorts while carrying a bowl of popcorn. She shot Kisara a wide eyed look.

"Are you kidding? My mother loves you. She was starting to get concern on how I didn't have any friends that were girls. Plus, you've kind of helped my English grade."

Kisara smiled slightly.

Mana and her mom certainly looked like each other, the only difference was their hair(Mana's was brown while her mom's was black). However, their personalities couldn't be any more different. Whereas Mana had her dad's more relaxed and joking side, her mother was serious as could be and was the head of discipline in the house and was a stern business woman. Needless to say, mother and daughter didn't always see eye to eye.

When Mana had first invited Kisara over to her house, Kisara was incredibly nervous. She had never been over to a friend's before and Mana's talks made her mother intimidating. She was pleasantly surprised to be welcomed quite warmly. Mother and daughter were alike in their honest affection for her which had apparently improved those two's relationship.

However, Mana's statement brought up a question into a topic Kisara tried to stay away from.

"So you weren't that close to Tea Gardener?"

Mana considered the question before shaking her head.

"Not particularly. She was mostly Yugi and Atem's friend then she was mine. As for the rest of the girls, I didn't see them as much. Mai was kind of intimidating at first, but she really does like Joey. Rebecca is nice, but can be kind of a know it all. Serenity lives in another city. I never connected with girls that well. I've always been a tomboy."

Kisara chuckled, remembering Mahad's remark on how while most girls pretended to be princesses, Mana pretended a mad scientist. Also, in the seventh grade for life science, while most girls were horrified at the idea of cutting open a frog(Kisara included), Mana did two dissections. This love of science had pushed Mana into her wanting to go into a science field after high school.

Kisara, on the other hand, had no idea what she wanted to do with her life or how to pay for college. Would Regina pay for Kisara to go to college? She kind of doubted it.

Mana snapped her fingers in front of Kisara's face. She had realized Kisara had gotten lost in her thoughts again. She gave Kisara a small smile.

"Though, I think they would really like you."

Kisara blanked for a moment. What was she talking about?"

Mana chuckled at Kisara's silence.

"I mean, Tea and Mai and Rebecca and Joey and Yugi and everyone else. If they knew you like I do, I get the feeling there would be a new addition to the Duelist Group."

Kisara didn't know what to say. Other than that scenario was never going to happen in a million years.

She may have been in some of their classes, but she had never really had any contact with the Group.

Though ever since her and Mana had become friends, there were times she had caught at least one of them with their eyes on her(Seto never looked). As if silently asking, _what one earth does Mana see in someone like you?_

She remembered when she caught Atem Moto's eyes on her. It was during lunch and she and Mana were so deep in their own conversation that the whole world seemed to be of no consequence. Then Mana decided to use the restroom which left Kisara alone and back in reality. She trailed her eyes around in boredom when she felt a sudden chill behind her. She turned to face a glare that gave her great surprise.

It was the first time she had seen Atem Moto away from all his friends with only his brother Yugi next to him, but Atem's eyes were completely on her.

Kisara had been shot many dirty looks in her life, but she had to admit Atem's was one of the most intimidating. Wine red eyes tinged with royal purple narrowed in what could easily be termed in her mind as loathing.

She didn't think, breathe, or move.

Yugi caught on to what his brother was doing and made him turn away. He sent her a small apologizing look.

Mana came back about a few moments later and noticed an instant change. She tried to get the reason out of her, but Kisara wouldn't budge.

Kisara had no reason to think he would ever like to get to know her and his friends would listen to him in that regard.

_Or was it loathing?_

The hanging question had come into her mind again. Everything she had ever heard about Atem Moto from Mahad and from in Mana in passing had been mostly favorable. He didn't seem like Brittany who could hate someone without a real reason.

So what was it?

SNAP!

Kisara blinked rapidly as Mana looked at her concern.

"There you go again. How'd the Wicked Witch of Fashion take the news anyway?"

Kisara cringed.

"Not well. When I get home, I'm probably in for one of our 'TALKS'."

Mana shrugged and passed Kisara the popcorn.

"Ah well, we'll deal with that when we come to it. Tonight, _The Mummy _awaits us!"

Kisara chuckled.

"Isn't it kind of ironic that your favorite movie is your brother's least favorite and he's the Egyptologist?"

Mana shrugged.

"What can I say? I like what I like. Mahad just complains about the historical inaccuracy. I've tried to tell him that Hollywood uses the term VERY loosely."

"MANA!"

The two girls turned to see Mahad coming down the stairs, putting on his coat, and just about ready to go out. OF COURSE, there was something else the two noticed, but were not saying. Mana gave Kisara a look which she had schooled into a poker face.

Mahad didn't notice the silent exchange and only glanced at the screen with slight disgust, which was currently on the main menu.

"You're watching that?"

Mana rolled her eyes.

"Did I complain when you snuck the two of us out so you could get that favorite author of yours to autograph the new book in the series?"

Mahad thought for a moment.

"No."

Mana waved him away with her right hand.

"Then quiet and let us watch. I love action-romance movies. Even though I've never had a date to go along with it."

Mahad stared at her questioningly.

"But aren't you going to watch the tournament tonight? You always.."

Mana glared at her brother.

"Yes brother?"

Mahad wilted away the venomous look his sister sent him.

"Nothing."

Kisara gave Mahad an understanding smile which he just shook his head. Kisara had once asked Mahad what Mana was so mad with Atem about and he replied he had no idea. He was just as confused as she was. He had always thought of Yugi and Atem like his unofficial younger brothers. Being between two people you cared about was awkward.

Mana turned her attention back to the screen.

"Anyway, you're going to see him before the match, right? Why watch when you'll tell me everything tomorrow morning?"

Mahad hmmed before Mana chimed in another thing.

"You know it's not healthy to just head out to dueling tournaments for your only pleasure."

Mahad turned to his sister with a look of annoyance.

"I am perfectly capable of having fun."

"Really, since you've mostly been putting in overtime at the museum and if it's not that it's your thesis paper. How is it you know four different languages, can argue with professors and other skeptics dead set against you, yet you can't even manage to talk to a girl without stammering like a grade schooler with a speech disorder unless it envolves Ancient Egypt?"

Mana's tone was dead on the mark as it pierced Mahad sharply and could be said as going too far. He growled and marched out the door in a huff.

Mana just shook her head.

"Selective coward. Besides, I know how it will end."

Kisara looked at Mana in surprise.

"How could you know that?"

"Simply because it has happened before. It will be a close match, but Atem will make an unexpected comeback and win. The only person who could give him a run for his money is Yugi."

Kisara was still slightly confused.

"If that's true, then why doesn't Yugi duel?"

"Yugi's pretty shy most of the time. They only really duel in private. Plus those two have enough trouble with Atem's fan girls, they don't need to double the numbers. Besides, those poor girls wouldn't know what him them when Tea would get through with them."

Mana turned her attention to the screen and pressed Play.

Kisara also turned to the starting picture.

"You think we should have mentioned something?"

Mana smirked, imagining the look of realization on his face.

"Nahh! He'll figure it out when he gets there."

* * *

"Good luck out there."

Atem nodded to his brother and took a deep breath. Not that he was never nervous before a duel.

"Thanks Yugi."

"Are you sure you should be counting on luck?"

Atem smirked at Seto Kaiba's direction in the corner of the backroom for the competing duelists tonight, who was currently crossing his arms as he boasted a confidant smirk.

"Funny. Shouldn't you be considering luck to make sure I don't beat you too badly."

Seto didn't back down from Atem's words he never did, in or outside the dueling ring.

"We'll see about that."

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

The three duelist(though one was only private) turned to find Mahad having rushed through the door and panting like he had run a marathon. And something unusual, but they decided to bring that up when Mahad was caught up.

"Traffic….was bad…came…..as soon as I could."

Atem looked at Mahad, for the first time looking slightly uneasy.

"Is Mana..?"

Mahad shook his head.

"No, she and Kisara are having a sleepover tonight. She's not going to watch on TV either."

Atem look slightly put out.

Yugi sighed.

"It's your own fault."

Atem sighed.

"I know. I just wish.."

Mahad cut it, curious.

"What did you say to my sister to make her so upset anyway?"

Atem grimaced and looked at anywhere, but Mahad.

Yugi shook his head.

"Even so, I'm surprised with Mana. Of all the kids in our school, I never imagined her and Kisara Kingsley becoming friends."

Mahad's eyes narrowed in suspicision.

"Why? What's so surprising?"

Yugi waved his arms in alarm.

"Nothing! Really! It's just I've always thought her kind of mysterious."

Atem nodded slightly in agreement.

"She's been a loner as far as I can remember. Someone you couldn't really figure out."

Mahad eased up with the explanations.

"She seems nice to me. A complicated home life, but a really nice person."

The twin's eyes widened in surprise. Yugi was the first to answer.

"What's wrong?"

Mahad sighed.

"Do you know Lena and Carrie Johnson?"

Atem eye's narrowed.

"Yeah, they're friends with Middleton. Why?"

"Her stepsisters."

Both brothers seemed to be quite shocked.

"WHAT?!"

Mahad went on in response.

"Kisara doesn't get along with them very well or her stepmother. She stays over at our house sometimes when it gets rough. I wonder what happened this time."

An uneasy silence settled among the room before Seto Kaiba moved. He took the conversation in silence, as if not missing a detail.

But now he looked down Mahad with a questioning stare on his face.

"Question Mahad, are you cosplaying for the tournament?"

Mahad raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Why on earth would you ask me that?"

Yugi chimed in his thoughts then.

"Then what happened to your hair?"

Mahad's face went blank and unblinking.

"My….hair?"

The three pointed to the mirror to the side of Mahad and he turned to face his find how much of a resemblance he had to the Dark Magician.

Especially since their hair was the same color. Purple. Purple like jelly.

* * *

The Kaiba Dome was seen at a peaceful distance.

"MANA!"

Well, almost peaceful….

* * *

**V.E.: Oh I was laughing when I came up with that! I never got to be that much of an annoying sister(I was scared of what my brothers would do to me) so I love pranking Mahad! My mom loves _The Mummy_, so here's to you Mom!**

**Not sure how I'm going to do two chapters this week, but I'll try. Maybe I'll also make that sequel to that Legend of Zelda oneshot I wrote a while ago.**

**Review make me happy and encourage me to continue on! See you soon!**


	6. Guardian

**V.E.: Well I said there would be a double chapter, though I originally wasn't planning on adding this chapter. I have a rough outline how I want this story to go, but it's been changing since I started writing this. I also keep getting ideas for new stories I'd like to try, but I want to finish this one first.**

**Disclaimer: Though I forgot this last chapter, I honestly don't think it needs repeating.**

* * *

_Kisara burrowed under her covers. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Mokuba had insisted on playing at the park, though he had a lot more energy than she had._

_She felt sleep coming in when she heard something._

**_Knock, Knock!_**

_Kisara sat up groggily as she wiped her eyes._

"_Who is it?"_

_The door know turned and Seto came in. He was wearing some light blue pajamas, but he didn't look tired in the least._

"_It's me. Do you mind if I come in?"_

_Kisara shook her head._

"_No, it's okay. Can't sleep?"_

_Seto shook his head in response. He closed the door and sat on Kisara's bed. He just looked down slightly, as if not knowing what to say._

_Kisara looked at him worriedly as she sat close to him._

"_Do you want to talk?"_

_Seto just kept looking down at his hands. He looked out of it. He was usually so confidant and sure of himself. Now he just looked lost._

_Kisara seemed to pick up on his train of thought, which was obvious to her._

"_You miss your dad, don't you?"_

_Seto's hands seemed unable to be still as he grimaced._

"_I shouldn't feel this way. He's gone. There's nothing I can do about it."_

_Kisara placed her hand on his shoulder which made him look up straight at her._

"_That's true, but it doesn't mean you should forget him. Memories can be painful, but they can also be comforting. It's the way people who are gone stay with you."_

_Seto seemed to be passing for a mute while Kisara smiled slightly._

"_Although, I honestly wouldn't know what it's like to lose someone like you and Mokuba have. I don't have any memories before here."_

_Seto smiled after a moment._

"_You're really kind Kisara."_

_Kisara cocked her head to the side with a questioning look on her face._

"_Am I? I don't think so."_

"_No, you really are. Before we came here, everyone was only nice because they pitied us or wanted to use us. You're the first person in a long time who's smiled sincerely."_

_Kisara resumed her regular smile._

"_That's because we're friends right? I wouldn't care if you were the poorest person in the world or the richest one. I like you because you're you."_

_Seto seemed to be frozen for a moment(Kisara didn't understand that what she said could be termed as an indirect confession by some people)._

_Kisara stopped and yawned loudly, obviously she still needed sleep._

_Seto unfroze and looked at her just as concerned as she looked at him a few moments ago._

"_You're really tired. Do you want me to go?"_

_Kisara shook her head and opened up the covers to him._

"_You can stay if you want."_

_Seto looked at the situation for a moment before crawling into bed with her. He settled right next to her as she hugged his chest and he tucked her head under his chin._

"_Thanks."_

_Kisara thought for a moment before speaking._

"_Hey Seto?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We're always going to be friends right?"_

_Seto's tone stated he didn't understand where she was going with this._

"_Of course. Why?"_

_Kisara continued._

"_I mean, will you still be my friend even after I grow up and marry someone else?"_

_Seto seemed to become even more frozen and stiff then before. A small blush was on his cheeks even though Kisara couldn't see it._

"_Uh…what?"_

_Kisara just snuggled into his chest, slipping into sleep._

"_Never mind. Good night."_

_She slept peacefully on as Seto seemed a little bit disturbed on the conversation they just had._

* * *

Kisara snapped herself back to reality as she walked home. She just remembered the dream she had last night. While she admitted she would never give up those memories for anything, at times they could be really bittersweet.

She picked up the pace as she walked. She knew she should have gotten Mahad to drive her home, but he had been called to the museum earlier to check out some new tablets that had just got in. Kisara had to admit Mana was right about Mahad's personal life. It didn't seem like he had one outside of work.

A sudden chill seemed to come over her as she shivered with the wind. She should have also left earlier, but she lost track of time. And calling her stepmother for a ride was out of the question.

A sudden snap seemed to be coming from behind her. It could be nothing, but Kisara felt tense. She quickened her pace as she felt she was being followed.

For a moment she stopped and turned behind her. A man in a hoodie was behind her and he was smirking. It was too dark

She knew she had to run away as far as possible now, but before she could he grabbed her wrist and pushed her down an alley. She struggled as much as she could before he pulled out a knife.

"Now that ain't nice baby doll."

Kisara went pale as she noticed the scent of alcohol on the man's breath.

"You're alone and I'm alone. Wouldn't it be nice if we were together? After all, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be here without a nice guy."

Kisara froze as he started to kiss her neck hardly and then started to struggle even more.

"Please….get off…..of me…."

The man smirked even more, enjoying her struggle.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Suddenly, the man was grabbed from behind with one hand as he was pushed away from Kisara by another man that seemed shrouded in shadows. She couldn't really make out what he looked like.

The assaulter was thrown to the ground as the shadow turned his full attention on him. A voice addressed the man on the ground, which was low and gutted as if disguised.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself filth."

Kisara shivered at the pure harshness in the voice. She wouldn't like that tone aimed at her.

The assaulter got up and glared at the man.

"What's it to you freak?"

He tried to get at the man with a knife, but the man avoided it effortlessly. Again and again the assaulter tried to get him with the knife.

The knife finally did get to his arm as the shadow grunted in pain before twisting his attacker's arm and holding him down to the ground. The shadow decided to address Kisara then who was taking this all in shock. HIs voice seemed almost tender for a moment.

"Are you hurt?"

Kisara's voice came out quietly.

"Um…no."

The tone then became direct.

"Then get out of here."

Kisara nodded as she scrambled away from the scene, with the strange sense that the man would be able to handle himself.

She ran until she came to the house, scrambled her keys, and was safetly inside. She panted heavily and sunk to the ground in fear and relief.

_I guess there are some good people in this world. Whoever you are, thank you."_

* * *

Mokuba was annoyed.

He loved his brother more than anything, but could he have least texted to say he'd be running late and why so? Mokuba had called the office when Seto wasn't home at the regular time, thinking he was probably working all night again.

To his surprise, Seto had left the office several hours ago! Where was he?

Not that this was the first time this had happened, but Mokuba was starting to get really suspicious. His brother never said anything and Mokuba had a right to know!

Mokuba watching in relief as the door know turned and Seto came through looking exhausted. Then that turned back to annoyance.

"Where have you been?! And don't say you were caught up with work. I called your office."

Seto sighed and turned to go upstairs.

"Not tonight Mokuba."

Mokuba marched over to his brother and grabbed his arm. His rant, that had been building for some time, spilled out.

"Oh yes, we're doing this tonight. What is wrong with you? You keep disappearing and your excuses are incredibly lame. I'm not a kid anymore, so what..is..?

Mokuba's voice trailed off as he noticed the grimace of pain on his brother's face and noticed his hand was around a small strip of white on a black sleeve.

Like there was a cut.

He quickly let go as his brother turned to face him.

"Seto, what happened to your arm?"

Seto grimaced even more.

"It's nothing. Tell one of the maids to send up a first aid kit."

He then turned away, signaling the discussion was over.

Mokuba just stood there, not sure how to proceed.

"Are you sure? We should have a doctor…"

"I'M FINE."

Mokuba shivered as his brother quickened his pace up the stairs.

He was obviously not fine.

* * *

In the safety of his room, Seto cringed as he touched his fingers to the wound. He had taken off the impromptu cloth bandage to dress it properly. The maid who brought up the first aid kit wanted to know if she could bandage his arm, but he dismissed her. He wanted to do it himself.

He sighed.

_That was close. But Mokuba is definitely going to want answers soon._

A sense of dread settled in his mind. He was not going to be looking forward to that conversation. For a number of reasons.

* * *

**V.E.: Probably the shortest chapter, I've written yet. Actually they seem like min chapters thrown to be honest, more is going to be happening next chapter since it's almost the masquerade(or costume party, whichever you prefer).**

**I guess I'm getting tired of being mean to Seto and making him an ass. **

**Well, review please. See you next week!**


	7. Before It Really Begins

**V.E.: Okay, I'm a little disappointed in my latest story's turnout at the moment, but I did say I was going to get this chapter up soon.**

**Technically, I've had the plan for this chapter down for a while, but I wasn't particularly motivated to write it up. I've also had some ideas for some oneshots, but I'm not sure of how to write those out. I'll get to those later.**

**Do I even really need the disclaimer?**

* * *

Regina tapped her heels in an impatient manner as she looked at Kisara with a scowl on her face. Her face seemed to have on a little too much makeup and her jewelry was too flashy and gaudy for Kisara's tastes. Her simple black evening dress, however, complemented Regina's form quite nicely.

"So do we have to go over this again?"

Kisara shook her head as she concentrated on getting the spot out of the carpet. She tried to keep her tone as civil as possible.

"I will be staying here, thinking over my life and the importance of hard work. You are dropping Lena and Carrie off at the Masquerade where they will meet up with Brittany Middleton. After which, you will be out at a party for your upcoming collection."

Regina nodded.

"Anything else?"

Kisara gave a slight wince as she answered.

"That I should also be reconsidering my friendship with Mana Kurosaki, as I reorganize the paperwork."

Regina nodded vigorously.

"Exactly. Lena and Carrie told me all about those pictures at school. Honestly, what kind of girl would take a picture of herself wearing that? Is she trying to come off as a whore?"

Kisara gritted her teeth and imagined Regina as the spot and scrubbed furiously. The urge to fight back was rising. How dare she slander her best friend?!

_Not to mention it was Lena and Carrie who put up those pictures. That woman is totally blind when it comes to her own daughters. Precious gifted angels, my foot!_

But Kisara wouldn't respond to Regina's jabs at her or Mana. For the longest time, Kisara wished she had the courage to stand up to her and just leave, but whatever confidence Kisara had seemed to have left her a long time ago.

She simply stood by as Regina lectured her when she got home how she was expected to be home and do her work after school, which Regina didn't see why Kisara needed it.

"_People go to school so they can get a job. You already have one so it's like skipping a step."_

Kisara was Regina's personal secretary and live in maid, so Kisara guessed she could consider herself employed. If so, she was seriously overworked and underpaid.

Regina went on to explain that now she would stay home from the Masquerade in order to make up for the lost work on the house and paperwork. Not that it was surprising. Kisara would have been grounded for the night regardless of what had occurred for sparing Lena and Carrie the embarrassment of taking their stepsister somewhere nice.

Also, Regina disliked giving Kisara any kind of pleasure and allowing Kisara to have fun at a dance definitely fell under that category.

"Mom, ready to go?"

"Yeah, can't keep Brittany waiting."

Kisara looked up from the stain as both she and Regina took in Lena and Carrie's costumes as they came in.

The two always dressed up in matching fashions, a habit that had probably come from being dressed alike as children. The fraternal twins always wore similar outfits for special photos though not exactly the same.

Last year the two had dressed up as witches. This year they had dressed up as ladies in waiting, no doubt to support whatever gorgeous princess or queen dress Brittany had bought.

They definitely wouldn't outshine Brittany, in Kisara's opinion merely on color alone. Lime green and bright yellow had never been good colors in Kisara's mind. At least Lena could pull off the lime green with her figure. Carrie's body on the other hand did nothing for the yellow.

Aside from color though, the dresses were alike. Adorned with so many ribbons and ruffles that seemed gaudy along with poufy sleeves. Overall, Kisara wouldn't want to be either of those dresses.

Their jewelry was slightly different. Carrie went for big silver hoop earrings and a giant silver pendent embossed with an intricate design. Lena went for less is more with some simple golden drop earring and a small golden necklace thing that looked slightly like a cross.

Regina smiled and hugged her daughters, kissing them each on one cheek.

"My beautiful angels. You look lovely."

Kisara mentally gagged. Not even designer dresses could make Lena and Carrie like angels in her opinion.

Lena and Carrie however smiled and preened at their mother's compliments. Mother and daughters made their way toward the door. Lena and Carrie exited as Regina turned back to Kisara.

"Lena and Carrie are getting a ride home with Brittany. I'll be back at twelve sharp."

Kisara gave a noncommittal jerk.

"Alright."

Regina looked over Kisara one more time before turning out quickly and shutting the door.

Kisara returned to getting the last bit of the spot out of the carpet. After that was done, she sighed as she took a small break on the couch before getting the paper work done. The house was mostly pristine, but the paper work stacks had doubled as she stayed over with Mana. Kisara was probably going to spend all night going through that.

She reached into the pocket of her worn out jeans and pulled out the dragon necklace. She mostly just kept it in a box inside her desk. From time to time, she would bring it out and look at it reminding herself of better times. She had never worn it since Regina became her stepmother. It seemed to be something that belonged to just her and James.

Kisara wondered why she put it in her pocket this morning. It was just a sudden whim on her part.

_Maybe the dragon is lucky for you._

Kisara shook her head, getting Ryou's fortune out of her mine. She was reading too much into that.

_This certainly doesn't feel like a good luck charm._

Kisara just placed the necklace back in her pocket as she got up and stretched.

_Oh well, I might as well get it over with._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kisara gave a startled look towards the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and if Regina forgot something, she would have used the keys.

She crossed over and opened the door to find Mana smiling. Kisara's face morphed into an even more surprised expression.

"Mana, what are you doing here? If Regina..."

Mana waved her hand in response.

"Don't worry, she's long gone. She seemed to be in a hurry. You never mentioned the speed demon driving part of her evil nature. I'd call her an old dragon, but that's an insult to dragons."

Kisara sighed.

"What are you doing here Mana? I told you I have to do paperwork tonight."

Mana's smiled didn't falter as she turned to another figure coming up the driveway.

"Which is why I brought help. It's alright Rebecca."

Kisara widened as she got a glimpse at a twelve year old girl with glasses and blonde hair in pigtails came up as she was looking over the house.

Rebecca gave a small smile.

"Nice house."

Kisara didn't know what to do next except make way for them to come in.

"Umm..thanks."

Mana and Rebecca came in and immediately noticed the huge mound of papers on the dining room table.

Rebecca turned to Kisara with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Your stepmother expects you to have that done tonight?"

Kisara nodded.

"Yeah."

Rebecca sighed and glanced at Mana expectingly.

"Well, looks like I have some work to do. Just to be clear.."

Mana held up her hands in surrender.

"I know, all those pictures are to be deleted."

Rebecca continued to stare Mana down.

"And..?"

Mana sighed before answering.

"And we are to never speak of what happened again, under pain of death and exposure of what I did to my mother's favorite dress."

Rebecca smiled as she stretched her fingers.

"Good. Well, I better get started. Have fun at the dance."

Kisara glanced back at Mana and Kisara in confushion.

"Umm..what's going on?"

Mana smiled as she locked arms with Kisara as she dragged Kisara through the door, not giving Kisara a moment to protest.

"Rescuing you obviously. Come on, Mai's driving and we don't want a repeat of what happened when Joey forgot her birthday. She's not really patient."

Kisara's free arm went into her jean's pocket and the fingers touched the dragon pendant.

* * *

Seto Kaiba groaned as he looked up the figures on his laptop. He had an irritating meeting and a bunch of needless paperwork to do because of some idiot made a rookie mistake and messed up badly. Not to mention he had the Masquerade to go tonight which, unfortunately, he could not get out of. He couldn't possibly see how this day could any worse.

The door to his office slammed wide open and a pale haired man came in with an exuberant attitude that did not match his formal red suit.

"KAIBA BOY!"

Like anyone else inflicted by this law of the universe, he had spoke too soon.

Kaiba looked upon the flamboyant CEO with irritation. He was not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"What do you want Pegasus?"

Pegasus just glanced around the office in a searching manner and gave a childish pout.

"Oh Kaiba boy, must it always be about business with you? I just came by to say hello. Although in my honest opinion, you really should be thinking about redecorating in here soon. Some color here, some flowers there, maybe replace the lighting with a disco ball. It just seems completely formal. Not exactly what one would expect from a gaming company."

Seto gritted his teeth in irritation as he tried to completely focus himself on the computer screen. Pegasus always seemed to push him to his limits, it was a miracle he hadn't strangled him before now!

"If you're not here for business, then please leave. I've had a bad day and it's only going to get worse from here."

Pegasus hmmed as he looked around and caught a glint of something on a shelf to the side, almost completely unnoticeable. He strode over with an interest as he found that the glint came from a picture frame and picked it up with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

"Oh my, what this?"

Seto turned for a moment to see what Pegasus was looking at before feelinhis eyes nearly pop out in shock. He immediately stood up as his voice took on a harsh tone.

"Put that down right now!"

Pegasus didn't seem to acknowledge Seto's response as he glanced from the photo to Kaiba and back to the photo. A small smile seemed to spread across his face.

"Oh, I see."

Kaiba felt a small growl in his throat.

"I said put it down Pegasus!"

Pegasus walked over to the desk and did as Kaiba said, but not without giving him a sly smirk.

"So there is something you treasure besides your company and Mokuba."

Kaiba mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't have reacted defensively, he should have just pretended it mean nothing. In reality, he should have probably taken that photo out of his office a long time ago, but no one had noticed it before!

Pegasus smirk broadened, as if knowing Seto's inner conflict, and turned to go.

"Well, I better be going."

Kaiba's face became confused.

"Why are you leaving? If you've come by, you obviously have nothing else to do."

Pegasus' tone was crisp as he walked out the door.

"I just remembered a phone conference I have in a little while. Don't think we're done here Kaiba boy. See you at our next meeting!"

Pegasus smiled as he passed by Mokuba who was on his way to see his older brother.

"See you later little Mokuba!"

Mokuba walked inside his brother's office to find Seto looking at a photo frame.

"What was that all about?"

"It's Pegasus. Does he even need a reason for what he does?"

Mokuba noticed his brother not moving and guessed what photo he was looking at. Then he relayed the message like he planned to by coming to his brother's office.

"Yugi and Atem called. It's about time you get ready for the Masquerade. And they told me to remind you that the ticket is nonrefundable and you already have your costume, so no ditching."

Seto Kaiba groaned. Of course those two would remind him. The Muto Brothers were perhaps the closest he had to friends, though if asked he would deny it. The group would was expecting him to go.

He just hoped no unfortunate skank would try to flirt with him. Then he would definitely lose his temper.

He looked up from the photo with a sigh.

"Alright, give me five minutes."

Mokuba nodded and was about to leave before stopping at the door.

"Hey Seto."

His brother looked at him.

"What is it?"

Mokuba's voice became slightly sad.

"It's okay. I miss her too."

Seto's eyes widened as Mokuba left. He glanced down at the picture for a few moments, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

He got up from his desk and placed the picture back in its original place. He gave it one last look before turning away.

The photo contained the brothers playing chess with a smiling girl with pale hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

**V.E.: As much as I would love to go on, this is where it stops today. Otherwise, I wouldn't just keep going and going and the chapter is late as it is.**

**So obviously Seto remembers Kisara. What are his reasons? Well there was a small hint of it, but I'll get into that later. But I get the feeling Mokuba is not going to be happy if he finds out about Kisara and his brother going to the same school.**

**Next time, we're getting into the costumes and Mana's plan comes to light!**

**Please review.**


	8. A Magical Transformation

**V.E.: I can't believe I'm starting on this so soon after I published the last chapter, I usually wait a week. Plus, I've been looking forward to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Overkill, but necessary.**

* * *

Mana turned back to Mai with a smile as Kisara got out of the car.

"Thanks for the lift Mai."

Mai nodded with a slight smile.

"Don't hurry with your costumes for my sake. It takes time to make everything look right."

Mana nodded before grabbing Kisara and walking toward **Millennium Magic** and the both immediately stopped as they noticed broken glass on the left window. Kisara glanced and responded first.

"What happened?"

Mana her head and tightened her grip on Kisara's hand as the both walked inside with the usual bell ring. The inside of the shop was pretty much the same as the last time Kisara visited, except for Odion Ishtar sweeping up the glass on the floor with an annoyed expression on his face. At the sound of the bell, he looked up and gave Mana a small smile.

"Good evening Mana. Sorry about the mess."

Mana nodded with a curious look on her face.

"It's okay. What happened here anyway?"

Odion grunted and continued sweeping.

"Probably one of the neighborhood punks. We've also got some stuff missing, though nothing really valuable. At least they didn't graffiti the place like the Mutos had once."

Before Kisara could enquire further, Ishizu came out the back with two white plastic bags.. Her calm blue eyes brightened on seeing them as she strode over and gave Mana one of the bags and Kisara the other.

"Good, you two are here. Marik left some time ago so you both can get changed in the back. I just need to get a prop from the front for you Mana."

Kisara felt the need to protest at this.

"Really, I can't accept this any of this. I mean, I shouldn't even be going. Plus, I have no money to pay you Ishizu."

Mana sighed and her voice went to a mumble on the last part.

"That's why I'm paying. Well, technically Mahad is paying for it…"

Ishizu eyes widened in confushion.

"What was that?

Mana shook her head.

"The point is, Kisara you have to go."

Kisara felt exasperated.

"No, I don't."

Mana gave Kisara a pleading look.

"Kisara, every time I suggest we do something really fun you shoot it down because you're not supposed to. You are the boss of your life, not Lena and Carrie, not Regina, and definitely Brittany Middleton."

Mana grasped Kisara's hands and apt up her pleading look.

"You work too hard for the people you hate so much. It's about time you did something for yourself for a change."

Kisara was speechless and couldn't stop staring at Mana's intense look.

Mana then a gave a little sigh.

"Besides, I already gave up my black mail on Rebecca and I don't want that to go to waste."

Kisara eye's narrowed in confushion.

"What happened anyway?"

Mana gave her friend flat look.

"Don't ask. I've already sworn never to speak of it again."

Ishizu cleared her throat, causing the two girls to look at her.

"While I would like to ask some questions, it's probably best if you two just get dressed. The Masquerade doesn't last all night and Mana you mentioned that Kisara has a deadline."

Kisara considered the words for a moment. A part of her was scared to death what Regina and her stepsisters would do if they found out she snuck out. But another part of her agreed with Mana. How much had she done for them, pleasing them while making herself unhappy. She was tired of never being appreciated and just staying at home to a dance she desperately wanted to go to.

If her father was alive, there was no way he would want her to miss this. At that thought, one of her hands went to her pocket and fingered the dragon necklace. For a moment, the other half won out and Kisara smiled.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Mana smiled as she pulled Kisara towards the back.

"Come on then! I'll change first than you go next."

* * *

Kisara looked over her friend in shock.

"Oh my god Mana. I knew you two looked similar, but…"

Mana twirled her staff around, showing off a little.

"I know right. Atem mentioned that Mahad and I were the reason he added Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl too his deck since they looked like us. That way we'd be there whenever he dueled."

Mana certainly did look like the Dark Magician Girl. Her light blue and pink dress was an exact copy in detail (Ishizu had outdone herself) which the neckline showed off Mana's bosom in a way that said "Come here boys!" The matching boots and hat were also the same as the dueling monster counterpart. Even Mana's necklace was an exact copy. She had even gotten a blonde wig which Ishizu adjusted since Mana was having trouble with it. The only thing dissimilar was a blue and pink mask Ishizu had made to match the outfit.

For a moment, Kisara was surprised at Mana. This was the first time she hadn't mentioned Atem Moto with some disdain in her voice. Before, when Mana complimented Atem Moto there was always some unwillingness to say so.

Maybe time was starting to heal old wounds and Mana could start thinking of him slightly nicer. Or maybe she forgave Atem a long time ago, but wasn't going to admit it. Or maybe it was just a really bittersweet memory and she still hated him with a passion. Either one of these explanations would make sense.

Mana seemed to realize what she saying and cleared her throat.

"Okay, your turn now. Close your eyes."

Kisara obliged, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"This is silly. Why do I have to close my eyes."

"Because this is a surprise til the last moment. Ready Ishizu?"

Kisara heard Ishizu's voice join them.

"Yes."

Kisara didn't peek like some would have, but just felt her clothes being removed and some pressure applied to her face. She complied as her shoes were removed and her feet were shoved into something that felt slightly heavier. A similar weight felt impressed on her arms that came up to her elbow. There was something being adjusted around her torso and waist. Her hair seemed to have been clipped with two things and some ribbon feeling thing had been wrapped around her neck.

These tactile feelings went on and finally there was just silence.

"Oh my…"

"And I thought you made my costume realistic Ishizu."

Kisara's curiosity couldn't be contained.

"What? How do I look?"

"Open your eyes and seem for yourself."

Kisara opened her eyes hestitantly. When fully opened, she was staring into the mirror at a creature that seemed so completely foreign and beautiful to Kisara she couldn't stop staring.

The dress was something that an ancient Greek or Roman goddess might have worn to war, with silver blue armor on the torso and shoulders and a long white skirt that flowed to a matching pair of boots that went past her knees. There was also armor at both of her sides. Her hair seemed to be even longer than she remembered and glinted snow white. Then Kisara glanced at her hands and realized the matching gauntlets had claws and two clips in her hair were pointed to give the impression of something like horns. And the white dragon mask….

Just like Mana, she had been dressed up like a duel monster. But in human form.

The talons moved to a small blue choker at her neck. Her voice breathed in astonishment at the sight.

"I'm…I can't…Is this really me?"

Mana's green eyes and smile gave her approval as she nodded in confirmation.

"Yep. I told Ishizu how much you loved dragons. She thought it would be cool if we could both go dressed as Duel Monsters. Plus the colors just work for you."

Kisara still felt a little shocked.

"I'm a Blue Eyes."

Ishizu smiled slightly.

"I was a little skeptical about it, but Ryou mentioned to me the reading he gave you the other day. Dragons certainly must be lucky for you. Although…"

Ishizu looked over the costume searchingly, as if looking for something. The gaze landed at skin between the choker and the silver battle armor.

"There's something missing. You have some open space below your neck. I could look for a necklace to go along with it."

Kisara thought for a moment then her brain had a silent DING!

"Mana, could you get my jeans? There's something in one of the pockets that'll work."

Mana had a confused look, but she went over to the corner where their clothes were anyway and did as her friend asked. She felt something a moment later and pulled it out. Emerald eyes went wide in amazement and Ishizu also looked upon the dragon with surprise.

"Where'd you get this Kisara?"

Kisara smiled in remembrance.

"A gift from my father before Regina came into the picture. I just took it out on a whim today."

Mana handed it over to Kisara who fixed it around her.

"Are those real jewels?"

"Of course not. There."

The diamond and saphire dragon was the icing on the cake, fitting the outfit like it was made for it. It came to the center of Kisara's chest and glittered like a dragon scale.

Ishizu glanced at the two with a smiled before remembering something.

"Well you two should be off. Oh wait, Mana I still haven't.."

Ishizu was slightly surprised as Mana handed her an envelope.

"I know, I know. Your payment."

Ishizu took the envelope suspiciously. Why did she have the feeling there was more to this than she was aware of?

Mana leaned in near Ishizu's ear.

"Wear the green dress."

Ishizu's face widened in confushion.

"What?!"

Mana just smiled as grabbed Kisara and hurried out with a smile on her face.

"See you tomorrow Ishizu!"

Leaving Ishizu standing in the back, looking at the envelope. After a moment, she opened it and read the card found inside.

* * *

Mai was tapping her fingers on the driver's wheel before her eye's widened at the two almost unrecognizable girls that she was supposed to drive.

"Those are your costumes? Remind me to get Ishizu to make me a new dress."

Mana nodded as she and Kisara got in the car.

"Will do. First, can you hand me my phone?"

Mai gestured to the space between the seats as Kisara handed the phone to its owner.

"It's right up front. Why do you need it?"

Mana just gave a smirk as she punched in the number.

"Nothing you need to know."

_Phase one complete. Now onto phase two…_

* * *

Mahad glanced between the hieroglyphs on the tablet and his notebook, making occasional notes. Almost everyone else had gone home, but Mahad wanted to figure out this tablet before anyone else did. Perhaps it was a result of spending too many afternoons playing with Atem and Yugi in the Kame Game Shop. He didn't like leaving games undone or puzzles unfinished.

In fact, he was fully prepared to spend the rest of the night with the tablets when his phone went off.

RING!

Mahad turned away from his notes and the tablet to check the phone in his pocket. Seeing it was Mana, he pressed the phone and held it to his side.

"What is it Mana? Kisara not going through with it?"

"_There was a little struggle, but I managed to talk her into it."_

Mahad gave a small nod in relief, a small notion of fear going through him.

"That's good to hear. But why are you calling me? If you've gotten youself arrested or…"

"_That's not why I called. Do you have anything aside from your research to do tonight?"_

Mahad was confused.

"No, but this really interesting Mana. It has to do with the Nameless Pharoah. In one of these tablets…"

Mana's voice cut in before her brother could go into lecture mode.

"_Will it be there in the morning?"_

Mahad groaned at the sudden interruption.

"Yes, but I fail to see…."

"_Do you know where __**The **__**Four Seasons**__ is?"_

Mahad felt his eyebrow go up questioningly.

"That fancy restaurant? Yeah, one of my colleagues and I went there once. He had to register our reservation a month in advance. Again, I fail to see why I would…"

"_Good. Now go home."_

Mahad's face contorted in surprise and annoyance.

"What?!"

"_You heard me. Go home. Get a shower. Put on a tux, not the one I sprayed with string cheese, the one you and Dad got for that big Ancient Egypt exhibition party you had a couple months back. Then show up at __**The Four Seasons**__ in a hour."_

Mahad felt anger creep into his voice.

"Is this a joke?"

"_Do you remember when you said you owed me one for covering for you in that last spring before you graduated?"_

Mahad pinched his nose in exasperation, in memory of the reason why he swore never to get drunk again.

"After you blackmailed me with those photos? I'm still wondering how you got them."

"_Doesn't matter. Point is, you owe me."_

Mahad weighed his options for a moment.

"How do I know this isn't one of your pranks?"

"_Mahad, have I ever outright embarrassed you in public? You do that mostly all right by yourself, don't you think?"_

Mahad ignored the insult and thought about Mana's answer. True, most of her pranks had been private, in that he could usually correct it before he left the house. For the most part they were meant in good fun, not cruel humiliation.

He sighed as he decided to not chance Mana being serious about the exposure. While an adult in his own rights, he still could get an angry tirade from his mother and feel ashamed about it.

"You will delete those photos, right?"

"_I swear. Crosses don't count swear."_

Mahad felt some relief at that. That meant Mana wouldn't say anything. It was a saying brother and sister would make when they were being utterly serious.

"Alright."

"_Remember, the tux.."_

Mahad completed the sentence with a resigned tone.

"The one bought for the exhibition party. Four Seasons, one hour. Got it."

Mana's voice seemed pleased.

"_Good. You can thank me tomorrow."_

With that, Mana hung up the phone as Mahad pulled it away from his ear and looked at in confushion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

**V.E.: You're going to want kill her and thank her Mahad before the night's over. I love this chapter.**

**I knew what Kisara's costume was going to look like when I started this story. In case you didn't notice, it's the story's picture. In fact, it's what inspired this story. Making Mana dress up as the Dark Magician Girl compliments her role as one of the fairy godmothers(who use magic) and just works with her appearence.**

**Also, I've got a poll on my profile on which story to work on next. **

**My next update won't come until I've updated The Mummy Reborn so be prepared to wait a while.**

**Reviews please?**


	9. Masquerade Part 1

**V.E.: Okay, here we go. Perhaps one of the most difficult and longest chapters I'm going to write. I can do this, I can do this…..Can I really do this?**

**(To those who haven't guess by now, I do this author's note first thing and my later author 'snote when I'm done. Don't be surprised if you see some unusual stuff like a pep talk).**

**Oh, screw the disclaimer.**

* * *

The car pulled up and let the two disguised girls out. They hurried inside as Mai shouted at them before she drove off.

"I'll be back around 11:30 to get Kisara back home!"

The friends sighed in relief as they made it inside. Then Kisara looked at Mana in slight panic.

"How are we going to…"

Mana sighed, obviously thinking things ahead, as she handed Kisara her phone.

"I already set it to go off at 11:30 now let's go in."

Kisara cringed under the dragon mask as she felt the old 'what if' thoughts come back to her mind.

Mana noticed this and grasped her hand.

"You can do this. I know it. Now come on and prove it to yourself."

Kisara smiled at the encouragement and tucked the phone into one of her hips armor, she could feel it go off and hear it.

"Okay."

* * *

The ballroom was decorated in the fanciest way possible giving the impression of a castle with lights and flowers. The music was pumping as the dance floor was populated by an unusual assortment of guests, which included some pretty unusual couples such as werewolf and a vampire locking lips behind the refreshment table.

It was off to the side of this couple that the Muto twins, Atem and Yugi were.

Yugi had followed in the trend that so many other duelists had taken to in the later years and had dressed up as his favorite monster. The Dark Magician's purple robes and hat went well with Yugi, particularly his eyes, and was also accompanied by the traditional Magician's Staff. Although, it could be said that Yugi should have chosen a monster that would suit his height since the tiny magician wouldn't inspire as much fear as the duel hologram.

Atem, on the other hand, took a different approach. Perhaps drawing on his grandfather's passion for Ancient Egypt, he had dressed the part of a pharaoh. A white outfit tied with a golden belt and light blue design going down his skirt along with a dark blue cape. His golden crown with an eye in the middle seemed to fit with his wild tricolored hair, though it wasn't the only golden looking jewelry he wore tonight. All in all, he looked the part and that certainly didn't escape the notice of the single girls in the room.

Both gave a skeptical look at the mixmatched couple. Atem shook his head.

"I can't count how many ways how wrong that looks. Werewolves and vampires are supposed to kill each other, not suck each other's faces!"

Yugi gave an uneasy smile.

"I have to admit, they probably should have planned their costumes better."

"Ditto."

The twins turned to find the Flaming Swordsman in all his orange and blue suit glory, with a slightly ridiculous hat, and orange cardboard sword, though lacking in muscles and having blonde hair and brown eyes. Joey shivered slightly at the sight.

"It's like something out of some really horrifyingly bad scary movie. More sad than scary."

The twins smiled at their good friend. Yugi took in the costume.

"Good to see Ishizu was able to finish your costume. Too bad Mai couldn't come because of her work."

Joey sighed.

"Yeah and the fact that she's older and doesn't go to our school."

Tristan came over in his Cyber Commander costume, with arm pants, fake ammunition(No guns allowed), and face mask which held a smirk behind.

"Cheer up man. Why do you think we took pictures? So we could show them to Mai and send them to Serenity and our other friends. Though you have to admit, you kind of lack the muscle…"

Joey narrowed his eyes and pulled his friend into a headlock.

"You were saying moron?"

A crescent moon staff hit them both over the head. Tea had arrived as the Magician of Faith with purple robes, dark pink under robes, a rope sash, and had an exasperated look on her face.

"Knock it off you dweebs. Haven't you two agreed to lay off it for tonight?"

Joey rubbed his head.

"What's got you in a bad mood?"

Atem smirked.

"Nah, she's just annoyed that a certain _someone_ hadn't asked her to the dance as a date."

Tea shot the cocky twin a "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" look.

Yugi looked curious at this and a little put out.

"You had someone you wanted to go with as a date?"

Tea glanced around the room, gaining a slight blush. She finally found a distraction in the Necrophades brothers as they showed up.

"Well..kind of…Hey you two! Um Ryou, why are you dressed up as the…?"

Ryou's expression eerily resembled his brother's Bakura when annoyed as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't ask."

He certainly had a reason to be annoyed since he was dressed as a woman or more specifically a female Duel Monster, The Lady of Faith! The crazy pinkish purple hat took most of the attention with the star symbols, but the blue robes, green shoulder piece and purple choker didn't help his manliness factor. Surprisingly, he looked pretty good as a girl. His white hair made him look enough like a girl, he didn't need the blue wig.

Bakura, on the other hand, was taking great pleasure in his brother's obvious discomfort. His costume didn't have an obvious answer to it(in other words no one could really guess what it is). However, it did feel somewhat similar to Atem's pharaoh costume. A blood red robe with tan linings didn't hide the bare chest and white skirt. He also had plenty of jewelry: rings, necklace, and golden ankle bracelets.

He gave a chuckle.

"Oh Ryou, what's there to be ashamed about? 'Winner gets to pick the loser's costume, no complaints!' And I did win, didn't I?"

"Now you're just rubbing it in."

Bakura's smirk became more pronounced.

"And loving every minute of it. It's almost as much fun as watching Marik trying to get away from the Johnson girls."

Atem took a sharp interest in the Theif King's Statement.

"What? When was that?"

Bakura pointed over by the staircase with amusement in his tone.

"Where, don't you mean?"

The group turned their focus to find Lena and Carrie in their ugly ladies-in-waiting costumes pestering Marik in his Rare Hunters outfit, a dark cloak with an unusual insignia. Even with the hood, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself and hurridly escaped to the group and promptly sighed.

"What on Earth causes those girls to act so crazy? I mean, almost every day…"

Atem nodded.

"I know what you mean. I still can't believe Kisara Kingsley is their stepsister. They really are nothing alike."

Tea grimaced at the mention of the sisters.

"If I were Kisara, I wouldn't mention it either. I'd be embarrassed to be in the same room as them."

The group nodded in agreement aside from Marik who looked surprised at the group.

"I still can't believe you guys didn't know about that."

Yugi gave a curious look to Marik.

"I doubt hardly anyone in the whole school knows. None of them said anything. Coincidentally Marik, how'd you know about them being step siblings anyway?"

Just as Marik was about to speak, a curt tone cut in.

"I can't believe you guys were serious about dressing up as Duel Monsters. No doggy costume this year Wheeler?"

Joey gave a growl that certainly sounded more wolf like than canine.

"Well if it ain't 'Prince Charming-without the charm.' You should take a look in the mirror rich boy since you look pretty ridiculous yourself."

Seto Kaiba came over and grunted in response. However, he certainly did look like a prince. A deep blue suit with long sleeves and golden linings with golden buttons. Ridiculous he may have looked under other circumstances, he looked dashing tonight.

His eyes came across Bakura and shot him a venomous look which Bakura gave the picture of innocence.

"Oh, what have I done this time 'Your Highness?' "

Kaiba's tone became cold as ice.

"Don't play dumb Bakura. If you think I'm going to forgive you for stealing my Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

Bakura's voice took on an amused tone.

"But wasn't it found in Ryou's deck?"

Seto looked at Ryou who gave a nervous twitch and scared expression then turned back to the evil twin.

"Ryou doesn't have any backbone. You on the other hand, have more than that. Plus, what you did to my last costume certainly doesn't help your case. Because of that, I had to buy a new costume."

Bakura chuckled.

"That was Mana's idea to soak it in meat juice and release the hounds on you. I just helped her carry out the deed."

Ryou cringed along with the rest of the group as Atem's face became stormy. That was a nerve they had tried their best to stay away from. Only Yugi could do that and he was Atem's twin brother and best friend after Mana.

Tristan tried his best to break the ice.

"Too bad Duke got banned from school events until he brings his History grade up. It'd be nice for him to be here."

This did not help at all as Atem seemed to have even more storm clouds thundering over his head at the dark expression on his face.

Yugi cleared his throat and got Atem back with a snap. He gave his twin a look which Atem returned with a sheepish one.

Tea's eyes had been caught by a flash of dark red. She found the source and her voice told surprise.

"Whoa! Brittany looks…."

The group turned to find that Brittany looked absolutely stunning in her deep red and black gown with hearts embroidered in gold that hugged her figure. She had a dark red glittering heart necklace and a golden crown with a red heart jewel at the center. In the universe's law of unfairness, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was talking with Lena and Carrie for a moment before the two pointed out her admirers. She turned and flashed a pearly white smile at Seto.

Who immediately turned away and the rest of the group followed suit. Brittany's face narrowed in annoyance.

Seto grunted.

"Skank."

Atem nodded.

"Kaiba, though we don't always get along, I have to agree with you."

Bakura looked at his somewhat friend questioningly.

"What is with you and Brittany Middleton anyway?"

Atem's eyes took on a dark tone.

"I wish I could tell you, but I've been sworn to secrecy. Let's just say she is more horrible than I thought Kaiba was when we first met."

The rest of the group, except Kaiba who seemed accepting as he knew their first impressions were not the best, shivered at the murderous intent. Ryou then remembered the unfinished conversation before Seto came by.

"So Marik, you were about to say how you knew Kisara, Lena, and Carrie were stepsisters."

Marik nodded.

"Ishizu interned at Mrs. Johnson's fashion business."

Tea seemed to remember something at that moment as her eyes widened.

"Wait, isn't that…"

Marik nodded, his hood briefly covering him before he pushed it back up.

"Yep, Regina Johnson is the reason Ishizu decided not to go into the fashion business. Did you know that woman made my sister drive through a blizzard? And that she called her to come in at least once a week at three in the morning?! I tell you, I wouldn't have been surprised if Ishizu murdered her. I have never seen my sister curse before, let alone you could string as many insults in one sentence."

He shivered before continuing.

"Anyway, Kisara used to help my sister with getting her work done and now when Ishizu takes a commission design for Regina, Kisara comes to pick up the stuff. Though honestly, Ishizu said Kisara had more work than she ever did. I'm glad I've never had to meet the woman."

Tea hmmed.

"I had no idea Kisara was like that or had deal with that kind of stuff."

Ryou's eyes seemed to widen in remembrance.

"So that's why Change of Heart came up for her."

The group looked at him with a 'what are you talking about?' expression. He hurriedly made the confusion clear.

"I gave her tarot reading when she came by the shop the night I covered for Marik. Her middle card was Change of Heart; an unknowable nature. Sweet to some, scary to others. Involved in circumstances beyond her control."

The whole group except Seto gave nods of understanding. Bakura seemed curious at the information.

"What else was in her reading?"

Ryou shook his head.

"I don't think I should say anything else. Readings are kind of private."

Joey then turned toward Marik with a look of mild of disbelief.

"So you mean Ishizu lost her temper? And I always thought of her as being so together."

Atem chuckled.

"I guess Ishizu is like Mahad in the fact they don't get angry often, but when they do it's terrifying."

Yugi gave a small smile.

"It's too bad Mahad is too bad with girls to ask her out, though it is funny to watch him try. You have to admit, it's funny to see Mahad getting nervous around Ishizu."

Marik nodded.

"Yeah, it puts my mind at ease."

Bakura looked at his official partner in crime questioningly.

"How on earth does that put your mind at ease? I thought you and Odion threaten any idiot who tries to get within ten inches of your sister."

Marik gave a sly smile as he held up his hand with his pointer finger up to make a point.

"Yes, but while Mahad likes her, he's too chicken to do anything about it. And as long as it stays that way, there's no reason for me and Odion to dump his body near the docks."

Ryou's smile seemed both joking and nervous.

"You know Marik, when you say something like that, it doesn't sound like a joke."

"That's cause it isn't."

For a moment, the chatter around them seemed to stop and the people were staring behind them at the descending staircase.

Tristan noticed first.

"Hey what's up with…"

The whole group had turned and found the answer in the form of two beautifully dressed girls that made Brittany Middleton look plain. The first was more confidant and seemed like a look alike to the Dark Magician Girl. The second seemed a bit more timid as they descended though her costume seemed like it demanded confidence and it was ultimately this girl that no one(except Atem and Yugi) could take their eyes off. Never before had anyone dressed up as a Blue Eyes White Dragon, most duelists stayed within the human like monsters.

The group was no less impressed than the rest of the room was. Joey(without Mai there to stop him) and Tristan gazed upon the two in the way any normal teenage boy would. Ryou was not too far behind them while Bakura and Marik eyed their bodies even more than healthily acceptable.

Atem looked dumbstruck.

"Um, do they really go to our school? I don't recognize them with the masks."

Tea eyed the girls more for their impressive costumes.

"Those are really cool costumes. They look as good as Ishizu's."

Yugi looked at the girls for one moment then had a 'DING!' in his mind.

_I can't believe she's actually wearing that. And that must be Kisara with her. Well if they're not going to say who they are, I probably shouldn't. Then again…_

Atem caught his twin deep in thought with an unusual look on his face, which if given closer examination contained shock.

"Yugi, you okay?"

Yugi shook his head, fully aware of Tea giving him a suspicious look.

"Yeah I'm fine."

It was thought that Seto Kaiba could never be surprised. This was obviously not true as he fixed his eye on the Blue Eyes White Dragon girl. Every thought in him seemed to desist as he took in everything about the girl. She looked like a goddess of war and he was mere mortal who had glimpsed upon the divine. He felt his jaw drop, he didn't care. All he could think was how she beautiful she was.

There was also the weirdest case of deva vu in his mind. Like he had met this girl before and was cursing himself for not remembering where.

Joey snapped out of his admiring first, by thoughts of Mai's wrath in discovery, and was first to take notice of Seto Kaiba's current state. He looked at Kaiba, then at the girl, then Kaiba again, and then the girl again.

Then he nudged Tristan out of it and pointed at Kaiba in a stupor.

"Get out your phone. We finally have proof Kaiba is a human being!"

Seto almost didn't hear him.

Almost.

He turned to give Joey and Tristan a glare so terrifying they held onto each other like little girls.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Bakura shared a secret smirk with Marik.

"And here I thought he had skipped the whole 'teenage guy' phase in his life."

"Or that he was gay."

"I HEARD THAT YOU TWO!"

As the two girls fully descended the stairs, they were looked over by Brittany Middleton and the Johnson twins.

Carrie gaped at them jealously.

"Where did they get those?"

Lena rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"I told you we should have had Mom make our costumes. Would have made theirs look like dish rags."

Brittany Middleton had a look of jealousy more controlled then Carrie as she glanced at the dragon girl.

"Love her costume. Hate her."

* * *

Mahad checked his phone for the time. He had done exactly as Mana asked(ordered) and was now waiting in one of the best restaurants in the city for who knows what. He even gotten dressed up as Mana asked and know he was starting to feel like a fool for it.

_I should have known this was a prank!__ When I get my hands on her…._

"Mahad."

He turned to have his eyes go wide and his mind turned to mush. Standing there was Ishizu. Her hair was pinned back into an elegant bun and her elegant dark green dress showed off her figure to perfection(one of her designs no doubt) and gave attention to her Millenium Eye Necklace.

He suddenly had flashbacks of when she first transferred to his high school, sophomore year. He also remembered every time he tried to work his nerve to ask her out, particularly during senior Masquerade.

Two main things stopped him. One, his horrible inability to talk to girls which was worse when it came to girls he was incredibly attracted to. Two, Mahad was intimidated by Odion who shot any guy who tried to ask Ishizu out a glare that would make most men reconsider their manhood(he still was intimidating, but now Marik scared him a little too).

Snapping out of it, he was then determined to have one conversation with Ishizu that he didn't stammer.

"Ishizu, what are you doing here?"

Ishizu held up a card and handed it out to Mahad.

"I did Mana's costumes and this was in the envelope she was paying with. Actually, it was the only thing in there."

Mahad took the card and read the fancy hand writing that seemed like Mana's.

**Good for 1 Dinner at **_**The Four Seasons**_

**All expenses paid for**

**Dinner company will be provided**

Mahad had a sudden urge to turn over to the back and found a series of dots he knew to be Morse code. The siblings had been taught Morse Code by their dad which was later used in the annual summer treasure hunt in one of the clues. He felt a twitch in his hands as he decoded the message.

**Go for it Bro! Dinner's on you! Reservation is under Kurozaki.**

Mahad gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe her!"

Ishizu seemed a little startled by the change in Mahad's mood which he quickly noticed. He sighed in response.

"Sorry about that. She kind of sprung this on me."

Ishizu seemed a little down.

"Oh. So then…"

Mahad felt a mental smack in his head and a voice very similar to Mana's urging to him to go for it. He shook his head and tired to keep his slight stammer to a minimum.

"Well, the least I can do is buy you dinner. How did my sister manage to get a reservation here anyway…Ah well, maybe I'll never know."

Ishizu nodded.

"I sometimes feel that way about some of Marik's antics."

Mahad smiled in understanding. He then gestured to the seating hostess.

"Well, shall we go inside?"

Ishizu smiled warmly and nodded as she followed her "somewhat date." She then remembered something previously said and had even greater mental smile.

"_Good fortune where you least expect it." I have to remember to thank Mana later._

* * *

**V.E.: This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote and the Masquerade is still not done. Which is why I'm dividing that into two, maybe three chapters.**

**I hope you realize where I took each of the characters' costumes from. In case anyone was really wondering, I wanted Brittany to be the Queen of Hearts, the irony being is she doesn't have any.**

**How is it I only have three votes on my poll? I know there are more members read this fic, so please vote! It's on my profile!**

**I hope you realize the effort I put into this and review.**

**Also like last, I won't update this until I update **_**The Mummy Reborn**_**.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Masquerade Part 2

**V.E.: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but what can I say? Writer's block is a really pain so I did some oneshots. Believe it or not, I got inspiration for this the exact time I was responding to one of the reviews. **

**Hope you've all had a happy holiday season and a good new year. Unfortunately, this is pretty limited joy for me since I've gotta go back to school on Monday.**

**Oh well, rolling Part 2!**

* * *

"Um Mana, they're all staring."

"Just smile and don't mind it Kisara. It's not a problem."

Kisara still couldn't ignore it as she noticed the several jocks from the football team leering at them. After their entrance, people were still staring, mostly men. The two were currently dancing together as friends, but that didn't stop Kisara from noticing all the people looking at them, with some particular people making the list.

"Brittany Middleton is looking at me like I'm some ugly cockroach."

Mana craned her gaze towards the icy queen to find her looking exactly as sour as Kisara described which really didn't fit with her pretty dress. She smirked.

"That's because you've got the best costume here and you're stealing all the guys' attentions from her. You're a shoe in for Best Dressed tonight."

Kisara seemed startled.

"But your costumes is…"

Mana waved off the thought with her hand as she twirled.

"Mine is pretty good, but it's nothing compared to yours. Not that I really mind. Dark Magician Girl still rocks."

Kisara blushed slightly at the praise. She still felt incredibly self-conscious coming here, not used to people not looking at her like this. She had made it a small mission in school to be as invisible as possibly could.

She decided to remark on some of the other people watching.

"Marik Ishtar and Bakura Necrophades are really staring."

Mana shook her head dismissively.

"That's because they're pervs. They flirt with just about anything in a skirt. Not that Duke isn't under the same category."

"The jocks are the same way."

"Not surprising."

"Atem Muto is staring at you."

This caught Mana off guard as she jerked and stopped dancing. She immediately coughed slightly, a slight blush forming behind the mask no one could see.

"What do you mean?"

Kisara pointed behind Mana as she turned around.

Sure enough Pharaoh Atem was watching them before being seen and turning his attention back to his brother Yugi and Tea who seemed to be clumsily flirting with each other by the blushes on their faces. His face was slightly red, embarrassed at being caught

Mana seemed slightly unsure of what to do before deciding to ignore it with a slight stutter as she began talking again.

"I'm…I'm….just going to get us some drinks."

She hurried away with an embarrassed feeling that gave Kisara a slightly new view to the two's former friendship.

_Whether he knows it's her or not, that is the first time Mana has reacted like that to him in front of me. Why do I get the feeling there's more going on in this fight than those two are willing to admit?_

"Hey babe."

Kisara felt a twinge of irritation as one of the jocks had obviously gotten up the nerve to talk to her. She knew it was a jock because the teams were dressed in the school mascot along with the item from their sport somewhere on the uniform. Judging by the football on the pirate captain's hat, he was definitely from the football team.

As a matter fact, he was the quarterback. Still he looked somewhat silly in a maroon captain's suit and black captain's hat with a football symbol.

And she did not like the confidant grin on his face. She had honestly no idea to deal with this kind of attention from people.

"Hello."

"So do you and I have any classes together? Because I am pretty certain I would have noticed a fine woman like you…"

Kisara answered somewhat bluntly, wanting very much to escape this conversation and hoped Mana would come back soon.

"No I don't think so."

The guy frowned as the drawn scar on his face reacted accordingly. Obviously this conversation wasn't going the way he liked it.

"There's no need to be rude. I'm just making polite conversation."

Kisara moved away, going through the crowd of dancing teenagers(although whether this could really be called dancing while all they were really doing is moving their bodies without any real pattern).

"Sorry, but I really don't want to talk right now."

He obviously wasn't pleased as he kept following her through the crowd.

"Hey, wait a minute…"

OMP!

Kisara managed to bump herself into a person in blue and almost tripped before he caught her. That person certainly had good reflexes to react quickly enough.

"Are you alright?"

Kisara looked up to find Seto Kaiba looking at her concern in his eyes. She wanted to melt right there on the spot! Of all the people in the school to catch her, why him?!

The football captain was not amused as he caught up with Kisara and found Kaiba holding onto her.

"Hey, Kaiba I was talking to her."

Seto gave a very intimidating glare to the fool which gulped involuntary in response.

"Yes, I noticed you that and did you notice she obviously did not want to talk to you at all?"

Kisara took in the statement in silence.

_He was watching? How come I didn't notice that?_

The captain eventually found his voice.

"And you think she would prefer to talk to you?"

The look on Kaiba's face gained a look of somewhat pleasure as he phrased his next statement.

"I wonder what would happen if your girlfriend on the cheerleading squad found out you were hitting on another girl while she couldn't come. Or about those other girls you've been seeing behind her back."

The poor fool paled considerably. Never challenge Seto Kaiba.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now get out of my sight you sorry excuse of a human being."

As the guy hurried away, Kisara couldn't help but get the feeling of déjà vu of the all times Seto had stood up for her as a child. For a moment, it was like the old Seto had come back. At the same time, it felt like she had seen this from somewhere lately.

Then there was a shiver down her spine and a cold air seemed to wrap around her. She was almost frightened to turn her head in the direction, but did so anyway.

If she thought Brittany was mad from before, that was a candlestick compared to the inferno of the utter hatred she was sending to Kisara. True to her costume, she seemed utterly ready to shout the command, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!," to Lena and Carrie.

Kaiba had fixed his attentions back to her and noticed the shivering. Glancing at the murderous aura that was surrounding Middleton for only a moment, he grasped her hand and hurried them out of the room.

Kisara felt confused as she seemed dragged along for whatever ride she was on right now.

"Um what are we doing?"

The answer was concise and not necessarily unkind.

"Getting away from this party."

Kisara didn't feel the need to answer that as a good portion of the dance seemed to have their jaws dropping and their phones taking pictures as Seto Kaiba was actually taking an interest in a girl for the first time they could remember.

The rest of the Duelist Group certainly was shocked. Marik and Bakura immediately averted their admiring of the girl because pretty as she was, they wouldn't like to lose any limbs. Joey was shaking his head in disbelief while Tristan and Ryou weren't too far behind. Yugi and Tea were completely wrapped up in each other and didn't notice anything at all.

Atem, however, was giving a really big smirk at Kaiba's direction before noticing the Dark Magician Girl he was watching earlier spying on whatever Brittany Middleton was saying with what seemed to be a mischievous smirk.

Who at the moment was a mixture of the previously stated anger and disbelief. She said every word as if stood on its own sentence.

"Alright. Who. Is. That. Whore?"

Lena and Carrie tried very well to calm their lady down and not redirect that anger out at them.

"I have no idea. She's wearing a mask and that wig is pretty convincing."

"She kind of looks familiar though."

Brittany redirected her gaze at Carrie who had made this comment.

"What do you mean?"

Carrie shrugged.

"Just that I feel like I've seen her before. Like in from one of those fantasy online role playing…"

Brittany sighed then groaned deeply.

"Not like that you stupid idiot."

She started to move in the direction where the couple had headed.

"I need to get a better look."

Unfortunately, she didn't realize the Dark Magician Girl's smirk behind her or the many marbles scattered across the floor in front of her.

As one of her high heels landed on the first marble, she began to slip and slide around, landing herself on more marbles until she finally toppled right to the refreshments table, into the punch bowl, and kicking several chocolate cupcakes at her somewhat friends.

SPLASH!

SPLUNK!

Brittany came out of the punch bowl utterly drenched and tried to shake it off as the surrounding people began to laugh quietly in a way not to have hear them.

Lena and Carrie were perhaps more fortunate since the only cupcakes just landed on Lena's head and near Carrie's chest area of the dress.

Mana chuckled behind her smirk, pleased with the work.

"Now that's impressive."

She felt her heart stand still as she turned to face her ex best friend with a laugh in his smile. She mentally smacked herself as she took in what the other single girls had earlier; how good his figure showed, how nice his eyes looked with the mascara kohl.

A moment passed and she adopted an innocent tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This just made Atem show his teeth as he smiled even more.

"Plausible deniability. Nice tactic."

Mana felt a smile despite herself.

"Thank you."

Now Atem seemed to be a little uncomfortable as he shifted and his face colored slightly red.

"I'm sorry if I stared at you earlier. You remind me of someone I know. She hates me at the moment so I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Oh."

For a moment, there is an uneasy silence between them, both thinking things that would be uneasy and would have been very embarrassing if it were known who was really behind the mask.

Atem cleared his throat, the first to snap out of it.

"So can I get you to dance with me?"

Mana shook her head slightly, though her heart disagreed with what the body was doing.

"Oh no, I couldn't.."

Atem smiled as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"You just Brittany Middleton look like a complete idiot. The least you can let me do is offer you a dance."

* * *

Kisara felt herself equally relieved and nervous as she caught her breath outside the country club dance room, near the gardens of the establishment. She forgot how self-conscious she was around people and how much she disliked going to Regina's fashion shows to drop stuff off.

At the same time, she couldn't completely relax because she was now alone with Seto. Something she had dreamed of for so long which she now found wasn't exactly how she expected it to be.

She was sitting on a bench outside while Seto was off to the nearby pillar with his arms crossed in front of him, perfectly willing to wait for her and implied to her to take as much time as she liked.

After she felt her breathe quite caught up with, she started to look over her old best friend in a way that was completely different from that of a friend. She had always seen him at school, but now up close she was forced to realize how different he had grown since they had really last seen each other.

He had none of the hesitation of the boy that had lost his father and though he certainly didn't have the friendly manner she was used to back then, his regard towards her was gentle.

Not to mention, he had certainly grown more attractive. She had always acknowledged him to be cute when they had been friends, but now he had grown to the type that any woman would drool over. Tall, strong, intellectual, and rich. The prince suit he wore certainly made him even more appealing tonight, though it seemed out of character.

His eyes were exactly the same, but seemed to hold something different that Kisara could not identify.

_He really is handsome._

It was at that thought the eyes had caught Kisara's gaze and realized exactly what she was doing. She immediately looked down at her lap, blushing behind her dragon mask.

Seto kept looking at her and decided to start the conversation.

"Something you'd like to say?"

Kisara felt herself go blank for a moment before replying, as if she had become someone else.

"I was just thinking how unlike Seto Kaiba it was to wear a prince outfit. You seem like the type not to wear that kind of thing unless you had lost a bet or it could improve your company's image."

For a moment, Kisara thought she had said too much before Kaiba cracked a smile.

"That's not too far from the truth I guess. I miss my Kaibaman costume."

Kisara felt her eyes rise back to look at him as she began remembering something Mana had mentioned once.

"Isn't that the Duel Monsters Card Pegasus created based on you?"

Seto nodded curtly, a small grimace on his face.

"Yeah, though why he would do that is a mystery to me."

Kisara continued on, having a good idea what had happened to the costume.

"So what exactly happened to it?"

Seto grimaced.

"It's not the fact that I don't have it, but it has been rendered to a state that I can no longer wear it. Even after all those dry cleaning bills, it still…"

He realized then exactly how embarrassing the information could be and then cleared his throat, returning to the topic.

"Let's just say there was an incident that still brings tears of laughter to the eyes of my 'so called friends' and causes Middleton to giggle like a girl standing in line for a Twilight movie."

Kisara suddenly felt a little curious, a desire to know exactly what Seto thought of Brittnay dominated her mind. She tried to keep the question as neutral as possible.

"Most guys here would be flattered if she flirted with them, but you don't really seem to mind her."

Seto's grimace took on an even more disgusted level.

"Honestly, that girl cannot take a hint. She's the daughter of a company that used to business with Kaiba Corp and I paid her some attention at a party once, but I honestly think she is the most shallow girl I've ever known. I don't know what she did to piss Atem off, but whatever she did must have been pretty terrible."

Kisara felt her mind clear at what was said. So he wasn't interested in Brittany at all. Why did she feel so happy?!

Seto sighed, dispelling the grimace. Then he looked over his acquaintance with curiosity.

"So you know me, but I don't know you."

Kisara felt herself give a small smile.

"In my defense, you'd have to be living under rock in this country not to have heard of you."

Seto smirked.

"Good point. But I feel like I should know you."

He seemed to be deep thinking for a moment before walking in front of where she sat and offered his left arm to her. She got up without realizing it as they began to walk together though a lit up pathway through the garden.

Seto met her gaze in a challenging smile.

"How about Twenty Questions? After that, I can guess who you are."

Kisara smiled, meeting the challenge.

"I'll give you ten."

Seto nodded still with a smile.

"I suppose I'll take what I can get. Alright first question, you do actually come to our school right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I feel as if I should have seen you before. Next, and I ask this being one myself, are you a duelist?"

Kisara chuckled slightly.

"Oh no, I'm not. I tried to understand it once, but I felt I like I kept going around in circles."

Seto's eyebrow arched up questioningly.

"Then why are you dressed up as a Blue Eyes?"

"Oh that. That was actually a surprise, I had no idea what was going on. My friend had it made without my knowing and decided it would be a good idea if we both came here as Duel Monsters."

Seto nodded, realizing some things observed earlier.

"The Dark Magician Girl, the one Atem couldn't stop staring at. You certainly have a good friend who'd be willing to do that."

Kisara smiled.

"You have some good friends yourself, I think. Atem and his friends don't seem to care whether you're the richest person in the world or the poorest."

A silence fell over them as Kisara berated herself for using those words she had told him a long time ago. She took a moment to admire the lighted walkway, stepping out of the way of a lone catching branch. Eventually, he collected his wits and continued on.

"Sorry that phrase took me a little by surprise. Alright, fourth question; have you ever seen me duel."

"I don't think I've ever seen you duel in one of your tounaments, no."

Not exactly a lie, but not entirely the truth either. She could still recall the days when Seto had played some of her bullies duel monsters, defeating them without much effort.

Seto thought for a moment on the next question.

"Have you any siblings that go to our school?"

Kisara grimaced.

"Depends on what you would consider family."

Seto nodded.

"I hate to say I understand completely."

The pair came to the end of the walkway to find a pavilion lit up just as much as the light way and the lawn next to it set up with chairs along with a runner going down the middle. It was obviously prepared for a wedding that was going to occur the day after.

They stopped in front of the pavilion as Seto separated from her. He seemed to be contemplating something within himself before he holding out his hand to her.

"If I asked you to dance, would you?"

Kisara felt herself go incredulant.

"That's…umm…I don't know how to dance."

Seto smiled very similar to the way his rival had also given to the girl he asked to dance.

"Just follow my lead then."

The two settled beneath the pavilion as he held her close to him and actually began to dance in a ballroom manner. She felt almost mixed up as he lead her on, softly and gently. She was suddenly reminded of when she had grabbed him up to dance back in the orphanage, both of them stepping on each other's toes.

"Okay, mind if I ask a question of my own?"

Seto smirked.

"Didn't you just ask?"

Kisara smiled in response.

"True. Where did you learn how to dance like this?"

Kaiba spun her around as he answered.

"Two years of ballroom dancing classes. I had to learn a lot of stuff when I was adopted. I also speak six languages including Mandarin, Hindi, and Russian."

"You're showing off."

There was a small smirk on his face.

"Maybe a little. Okay question seven, favorite color?"

Kisara answered this without hesitating, looking at his eyes.

"Blue. Any shade really."

"Favorite flower?"

"Red and white roses, I know it's two. I'm not overly fond of pink."

Seto gave an approving nod.

"Good tastes. Alright here's one, if you could travel anywhere in the world where would you go?"

This was a question that took a while for her to think about it, but she did come up with an answer.

"I'd love to go to Italy. My father loved art and always wanted to see Rome in particular. I feel like I should go see it since he can't now."

The two had come to the position of dancing incredibly close together at that moment. Almost touching in a way that the both of them were secretly wanting.

Kisara smiled at the silence.

"What is it?"

Seto Kaiba sighed slightly.

"I'm almost done with my questions and I can honestly say I have no clue to who you are."

"You've still got one question."

Seto smiled.

"So I do. Give me a moment."

But he had seemed to be at a loss of words as the two of them were staring at each other. She neared him without realizing it as he drew his face closer to hers as his hands made their way closer to her mask…

* * *

**V.E.: AND IT'S A CLIFF HANGER! Though I think you'll guess what I'm going to do next. Sorry, I planned for more, but this is actually the longest chapter I have ever written. The next chapter will have what I planned, but will probably be a lot smaller.**

**Looking back, I feel like I should have made the prank on Brittany more descriptive and done something more in the conversation between Kisara and Seto. Still I think this is as good as I can get it.**

**Again I apologize for the lateness. Like last time, I'm updating The Mummy Reborn first, which I luckily know what I'm going to do with that.**

**Please review and if you could please check out the one shots I've posted.**


	11. Before Midnight

**V.E.: Much like my recently added chapter to The Mummy Reborn, this was originally intended for the last chapter, but I ran out of time and patience to continue on. This would have been posted next week, but next week I have exams and my father will go ballistic if he sees he doing anything other than study.**

**Sorry for leaving you all in suspense and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

And like every good thing must to come to an end, so did this bubble burst. The two woke up from the moment at the sound of their personal alarm clock in utter surprise, their faces jumping apart from the almost kiss and Seto's hands drew back from the white dragon mask.

Kisara mentally groaned as she realized what the sound was. She slipped her hand into one of her hips' armor and pulled out Mana's phone which blazed the numbers clear as day.

**11:30.**

"Not now…"

Seto looked at her with a questioning glance as one his eyebrows was raised.

"What's that about?"

Kisara felt herself biting her lip as she realized she needed to end this(whatever this was) and get away. Right now. She steadied herself.

"I have to go."

Seto's face too on an even more confused look.

"What?"

"I really to have leave. Um..Thanks for the dance."

With that, Kisara tried very hard to rush past him before he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn back and face him. His was the look of a man that was not going to let things go quietly. Determined not to let her leave.

"That's it? What's going on?"

Kisara really did not want to explain things to him, on the off chance he put two and two together and figured out it was her. And that was what scared her more than her stepsisters, Brittany, and Regina finding out about this.

"Please, just let me go now."

Seto's voice was determined.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Now given the circumstances, it must be understood that Kisara was in rush and needed to find Mana, get in Mai's car, and drive home before the other Queen of Hearts in Kisara's life found out about what she had done. Need it be said what Regina would do to her?

So Kisara was presented two options in her panicked mind. She could either spill everything or she could get away from Seto the old fashioned way.

(AN: Let's see, which response would be funnier to read about?)

Remembering all the things Mana had taught her about self-defense, she proceeded to SING. Solar plexus. Instep. Nose. And everyone's personal favorite, Groins.

"OUCH!"

The result being a very much in pain Seto Kaiba, clutching his hands near his manhood mostly as Kisara broke out into as much as run could in her boots(thank goodness there wasn't that much of a heel).

She ran into the lone branch she avoided earlier, but didn't give much mind to it as she brushed passed it and found her way back into the ballroom.

She scanned around the lighted dance room for her friend to find Mana dancing with Atem quite closely which reminded her how closely she had just dance with Seto brushing it out of her mind until she had the real time to think on it more closely.

Tea and Yugi seemed to be dancing someways away from Atem and Mana while Joey and Tristan seemed to be going through a heated debate with Ryou nodding with whatever the two were saying. Bakura and Marik were both flirting with some pretty junior with brown hair dressed as some elf archer of sorts.

She practically ran over to Mana, who noticed her friend come up and stopped with her dancing. She gave Kisara a look as she grasped her wand harder.

"11:30 already?"

Kisara nodded.

Mana groaned then gave her a friend a mischievous smile.

"Well, time sure flies when you're having fun. And I wonder you were getting yourself up to?"

She smiled even more at sensing Kisara's blush behind her mask. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Never mind, but I want all the details tomorrow."

She turned back to her partner and gave him an apologizing look.

"Sorry, I have to run, but thanks for the dance."

Atem looked slightly disappointed, but nodded.

"You're welcome."

Mana gave another smirk, this time to her ex-best friend, before giving a slight peck on the cheek. Kisara's eyes widened slightly and Atem touched the cheek with a slight blush.

Mana winked at Atem while she twirled her wand in goodbye.

"That's a bonus."

Then she grabbed Kisara's hand as she took charge towards the direction of the staircase where they had entered previously.

"Now come on. Don't we have a deadline to make?"

Kisara nodded as the two took as much as one could run indoors.

Kisara didn't pay much attention to what they passed, except for a couple of not happy waiters bring in more refreshments they had almost run into too. Finally, they managed to find themselves outside the Domino Country Club with Mai waiting for them in her car, tapping the wheel impatiently.

Her eyes went wide as she was startled by the rush in which the two girls appeared. As soon as Kisara was fastened in, Mana turned to Mai with an utterly, out of character for her, serious look on her face.

"Mai, do you remember that time we all made you promise never to repeat what happened when we were late for that concert?"

Mai's reply was curt.

"Yeah?"

Mana's reply was dead serious.

"I'm releasing you from that promise. Just for tonight."

_I hope I don't live to regret this. __**IF**__ I live._

With that, Mai got a wicked grin as she revved the engine and hit the gas.

* * *

"Tell Rebecca we've parked down the street."

Kisara nodded woozily as they drove towards said destination and she stumbled towards her house, recovering from the crazy driving she had just experienced.

Obviously, Mana hadn't been exaggerating about Mai's mad driving skills.

_I am never getting in a car with Mai driving AGAIN._

She picked up the hollow rock next to the door and removed the key from inside it. After getting it, she set it back exactly where it was. After messing a little with the locks, the door opened and Kisara closed it behind her.

She found Rebecca right by the dining table where the papers had been stocked and organized. Rebecca on the other hand, looked exhausted and had her head down on the table with a slight snore.

Kisara walked over to the almost teenage genius and shook her gently.

"Rebecca. Rebecca."

Rebecca sat up, her glasses askew. She yawned as she put them back into their proper place. Then her eyes went wide as she realized exactly what the older girl was wearing.

"WOW. I almost don't recognize you and I know it's you. Why are you a Blue Eyes and where can I get something like that?"

As much as Kisara would have loved to tell Rebecca everything, she knew just like her little confrontation with Kaiba, time was running out. She helped Rebecca up and near the back door.

"No time for that. Regina's going to be home any minute. Mai and Mana are parked right down the street. Then you guys are heading to Mana's house to sleep in tomorrow."

Rebecca smiled sweetly and a little sleepily.

"That sounds good."

Kisara nodded.

_I wish I was that lucky. I'll need to wake up extra early to hide my costume._

She opened the back door and Rebecca waved goodbye as the door was closed and locked. However at just that moment, the garage door sounded. Kisara felt utterly terrified.

_Oh no, of all the times!_

Kisara hurried as fast as she could up the stair case, bounded down the hallway, and escaped in to her closet of a room. She detached her hair clips first, then her boots, her claw like gauntlets, and finally her mask. As each item was removed she kicked it under her bed, under the covers. She shook her hair making it messy and dove under the covers as she heard the approaching sounds of high heels.

She relaxed her breathing for only a few seconds, before the door was open and the light from the hallway entered in.

For what seemed like an eternity, Kisara didn't move or even breath. She could feel a chill as she knew Regina was looking in on her.

Then finally, the door closed and the heel's sounds moved down the hall, towards the Master suite.

Kisara breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank gods that's over. Now then, what was __**THAT**__?!_

That being of course, the moment in which she and Seto had seemed to have hit it off.

_If that alarm hadn't gone off right then, wouldn't we have….?_

Kisara felt herself flush as red as any tomato.

She sighed to herself. She would think this over in the morning, with a much fresher mind. She wrapped her arms around herself for a moment before her eyes went wide. Her hands searched the now empty space of her chest.

_The dragon necklace! It's gone!_

* * *

Seto sighed as he felt the pain slowly ebb away. This was the first time he had ever gotten hit like that, especially by a girl, and it wasn't an experience he wished to relive anytime soon.

He mentally smacked himself.

_I can't believe I almost kissed a girl I barely know. Oh, I can just hear that mutt's barking and Bakura and Marik's jokes. Not even mentioning Atem's reaction. I can just see his smirk now….._

And yet he felt a small traitorous voice, sounding a little like his own, whisper in his mind.

_Yet, you so wanted to._

Seto gave himself an even bigger mental smack.

_Shut up._

Just as he got up and decided to face the music from his so called friends back in the ballroom, a glimmer ahead caught his eye. He walked ahead briskly, finally stopping by a lone branch the gardeners had failed to trim back which he vaguely noticed earlier.

Dangling by a chain, was a silver necklace. The pendant was in the form of a dragon, embedded with blue and white jewels.

His eyes widened in recognition.

_That's her's! But she's probably long since gone now._

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed the necklace and held it up to the light of the moon and stars. After a moment, he pulled it inside his jacket and tucked it in one of the inside pockets.

_Guess this costume does have it's benefits. At least it has pockets._

Straightening himself, he then proceeded to walk inside and enjoy the rest of the required time he needed to be at the Masquerade before he had to go home.

* * *

**V.E.: Much like the update to The Mummy Reborn I recently posted, I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but like I said I'm not expecting to do any updates next week. So cut me some slack!**

**I've got a new poll on my page. Please check it out.**

**Despite the small chapter, please review!**


	12. The Morning After

**V.E.: I apologize for the lateness of the update. I had to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter, and to be honest most of what my muse is giving me are good one shot ideas. And a lot of vasehipping, blueshipping, and other stuff.**

**Ah well, I wanted to get his one done first, but to honest I have no idea how long I'm going to make this story. Aside from that, I'm looking for a place where I can watched Yugioh English subbed. There is a huge amount of the dub, not so much the sub.**

**Roll chapter!**

* * *

"And then Kaiba came back into the ballroom and stayed near the exit until the end of the night."

Lena nodded, confirming her sister's statement. Both sisters were seated at the table with their mother, recounting the events of previous night in both detail and some exaggeration(in Kisara's opinion). While mother and daughters didn't eat with each during the week, they would always have breakfast together every Saturday that Regina wasn't away on business.

Kisara supervised the breakfast meal, the menu often changing depending on Regina's new diet craze. Today, Regina was still obedient to her salmon diet and had some orange juice to go along with it. Carrie had traditional eggs and bacon whereas Lena was a vegetarian(which was always somewhat of a challenge to cook) with her yogurt and freshly pealed orange.

Kisara had lingered in the room to mostly hear what Lena and Carrie's version of the Masquerade was. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel their impressions of her and Kaiba were off the mark.

_Then again, we did almost…..don't even go there!_

Regina listened with a patience that Kisara had never experienced, but had seen when she dealt with her daughters.

"I guess Brittany wasn't pleased."

Carrie's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"Oh not at all! And before that, there was the mess with the punch. She spent most of the night in the bathroom trying to get the stains out."

Lena sighed, like a great tragedy had occurred.

"It was too late to save it. Brittany had every right to be angry, it was a one of kind dress her father had ordered specifically for her from Paris."

Kisara felt her eyebrow go up skeptically.

"All that for a dress she's probably going to wear just once?"

As soon as she said those words, she regretted it. The sisters and mother glared at Kisara, like a foreign creature who didn't understand anything civilized. Regina's scorn was the most prominent as she finished her salmon and gave a scornful reply.

"Just because some of us don't care much about their appearance, doesn't mean some people are the same. When was the last time you dressed up?"

Kisara sighed.

"Not since my father took me along to one of his shows. I certainly haven't been to any party since then and you know that very well."

_That they know of._

Regina 'hmmed.'

"I suppose so. So how was your evening with the paperwork?"

Kisara leveled Regina a look.

"Do you really want to know or do you just want me to keep quiet for the rest of breakfast?"

Regina considered it for a moment before turning back to her girls, obviously giving her answer.

"Still, I doubt that girl's costume was that impressive."

Carrie got out her phone and pushed her touch screen for a couple of moments before showing it to her mother.

"Take a look for yourself then."

On the phone, was a picture directly from Facebook(Her phone had internet access while Kisara's was mostly just for Regina's orders). The scene was Seto shepherding the girl outside the dance room. Despite this, it was still a wonderful picture of dress considering it was taken by some teenager on their phone.

Regina's eyes widened, almost greedily. Kisara knew exactly what was going on beyond that face. Regina knew talent and was always in the market to snatch up good designers for her business.

Most people thought Regina designed all of the clothing, but that was actually all wrong. Regina was the face of _Regina Royale_, but she mostly just ran the business. Instead, she stole the designs of the people who had thought working with Regina would be a great opportunity. They couldn't sue because of the contract Regina had them signed for coming to work for her.

Kisara wasn't particularly interested in the fashion business, but she definitely had great empathy for Regina's employees. At first, she hadn't been treated very nicely there considering that Kisara was Regina's stepdaughter, but they warmed up to her when they realized Regina treated Kisara just as badly as she treated them.

Kisara was just glad she warned Ishizu not to show Regina her designs when she had interned there a couple years ago. Otherwise, she would be beyond screwed. Regina would have recognized it(she never forgot anyone's work) and it wouldn't have been that big a jump to Kisara.

For once in her life, Kisara was glad that Regina left her room intact. It was so small that except for sometimes checking in to make sure Kisara was there, Regina almost never set foot in there.

She had woken up early to make sure the costume was pushed deep into the closet, ready to be taken back to its designer at the next chance. The boots were currently in her bag, also ready to be returned.

Regina reached out for the phone and looked at it even more.

"Impressive."

Lena nodded.

"Told ya. But I bet if you designed our dresses, they would have been even better."

Regina's smile twisted slightly, but seemed to be sympathetic as she went on in the conversation.

"Yes, but then they would have gotten ruined. How bad are the stains?"

Carrie shrugged.

"Not too bad compared to Brittany's dress. It was just some chocolate frosting. Nothing a trip to the dry cleaners won't fix."

Regina nodded before turning her direction back to Kisara.

"That's right. Take the dresses to the dry cleaning today when you go out for your errands alright?"

Kisara sighed as she nodded, inwardly thrilled for the chance. The sooner the dress was out of the house and Regina's close proximity, the sooner she could breathe easier.

She turned around to head for the closet and the dresses, knowing very well she would have a chance to visit Mana and drop off her costume while waiting for the dry cleaning to get done.

However, that would also mean that Mana was going to grill Kisara about everything last night. That was a little scary.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots?! Nothing happened!"

Duke pulled out his phone in response and pointed to the picture which had been previously shown to Regina Johnson not more than a couple of hours ago.

He pointed to Kaiba holding her hand.

"That does not look like 'nothing happened' to me!"

Seto felt himself give a small growl.

The Duelist group was currently at a dinner at big booth in the back, catching Duke up on what had happened last night. In the way of high school, the pictures had made themselves all over Facebook and Duke had known all about it before this.

Atem, Yugi, Joey, and Duke sat on one side of the booth while Bakura, Marik, and Kaiba were on the other side. Tristan had to go to the mechanic to check on his motorcycle, Tea had dance class, and Ryou didn't want to hear any more teasing about his costume the other night. The seven had already gotten their drinks and were not occupied with food. Therefore they could grill Kaiba like they couldn't last night.

Duke faced the phone back to his direction.

"I still can't believe it."

Joey nodded as he glanced at the picture again.

"I was there and I still don't believe it."

Marik nodded as well as he stirred his straw in his glass, his hand on his cheek with a bored expression.

"Well at least we have that proof Kaiba is a human being. Of course so does everyone else. I can't believe those picture are all over the place. It's going to be all people are going to talk about on Monday."

Kaiba groaned, sarcasm oozing in his voice.

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

Yugi tried to dispense the tension as he realized Kaiba's disdain only become more deeply etched on his face.

"Is it really that important that we talk about this right now?"

Atem smirked slightly.

"Of course, otherwise Kaiba is never going to tell us anything."

Seto 'hmmed.'

"You're the one to talk."

Atem raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Come again?"

Seto's face rearranged itself into a slight smirk.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you eye the Dark Magician Girl _she _was with. I don't know what's sadder. The fact you threw yourself at her cause she reminded you of Mana or that even though you've faced crazier duelists you're such a wimp when it comes to a certain green eyed girl we all know you…"

SLAM!

The noise startled the whole table back, only Seto was unaffected. Joey and Duke looked like they wanted to leave as soon as possible while Bakura and Marik thought it was going to be an interesting show. It had even attracted some of the other patrons and waitresses. The silence was almost deafening. Yugi looked some what anxious and scared at the look of loathing in his brother's eyes which had turned blood-red.

"Don't you dare think you know everything!"

Seto turned his smirk to the side.

"Know? I don't know anything. Though I still think you're a fool."

For a moment, Seto's smirk dropped for a just a moment. His expression was looking back at something no one else at the table could see.

"If you have something to say, but don't say it, you'll definitely regret it. In the end, it's your own fault and there's nothing you can do about it."

Silence filled the air for several moments as Atem's hands relaxed and he sat back down. All the people at the table realized that Kaiba wasn't talking about Atem at all.

Duke then scrolled back to his phone, pausing at the photo of a red queen drenched in punch.

"Still, have to admit Middleton takes the cake, or should I say punch, on 'High School Public Humiliation'."

Atem got a look at the photo briefly before smirking.

"You think you could send me that photo? I want to print it out and make some for my wallet."

Bakura eyed the duelist with skepticism.

"And I thought I was vindictive. Again, what did Brittany Middleton do to you to make you hate her so much? Goodness knows you're not attracted to her."

Atem grimaced.

"If I ever feel anything for Brittany Middleton besides loathing, please shoot me."

Bakura smirked.

"You realize I'm going to take you up on that."

"SETO!"

Seto snapped out of his musings as everyone looked to see Mokuba coming at their table in a hurry, his face relaxing at seeing his older brother.

Seto's voice betrayed the confusion he felt.

"Mokuba, what's going on?"

Mokuba took a deep breath, catching up after running for so long. Finally, he managed to breath normally again.

"You gotta come back to Kaiba Corp right now."

"Why? The von Schroeders(Seto said this with a grimace as he remembered Ziegfried's pink hair) aren't expected until next week and our contacts in Europe are going pretty smooth."

Mokuba's face twisted slightly.

"Um..well..you're not going to like this."

Seto leveled his brother with even stare.

"Try me."

"Pegasus called to say if you didn't come over for dinner with him soon, he would cancel our upcoming deal. And he wants your confirmation personally."

Seto groaned as he pinched his nose. He stood up and walked away from the table.

"I'm just going to use the restroom. Mokuba, give these guys something to cover my part of the bill."

Marik hmmed as Seto was out of earshot.

"Liking a girl…going to the restroom. Who knew Seto Kaiba could actually act normal?"

Mokuba had taken out his wallet and handed a twenty and a five to Yugi and was immediately interested by the statement, surprise was in his voice.

"Seto likes someone?"

Joey sighed while nodding.

"Believe me kid, we were just as surprised."

Duke pressed his phone a couple of times to get back to the original photo the group had looked at before Brittany Middleton's humiliation. He handed it over to Mokuba.

"Take a look for yourself."

Mokuba took a glance at the photo for one moment before understanding filtered across his face.

"Oh, I see."

Yugi looked confused as everyone else did at the lack of surprise on Mokuba's face.

"You don't sound that surprised."

Moluba sighed as he handed the phone back to Duke.

"That's cause she looks a lot like a girl Seto and I knew a long time ago back at the orphanage. Seto had a huge crush on her, so I'm not surprised. Probably reminds him of her. Even if he doesn't realize it."

Atem continued the talk as Joey, Duke, Atem and Bakura had incredulous look on their faces. Marik was checking his phone as he felt a vibration go off that signaled a text.

"Hypocrite. Why haven't we heard anything about this before?"

Joey gave a leveled look at Atem.

"This is Rich Boy we're talking about here. When has he ever been open about his past? Anyway, are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Kaiba's well-known Blue Eyes Dragon fetish? I mean, we all know he has one and the girl was dressed as a Blue Eyes."

Yugi gave his best friend a reproving look.

"JOEY! That's rude!"

Mokuba obviously agreed with Yugi, his eyes were narrowed in a glare that put any doubts aside to him being Kaiba's brother.

"How would you like it if I called you 'a pathetic mongrel who doesn't know his ABC's from his 123's' like Seto does?"

Joey was taken back, unaccustomed to hearing venom in the younger Kaiba's voice.

"Your brother's never called me that."

A reply as sarcastic as usual cut deep, as its owner moved past the table.

"No, I haven't, but good one Mokuba. I'll have to remember that for next time."

With that, Mokuba turned and walked beside his brother as the two walked outside.

Marik hadn't taken his eyes off his phone as his face became a grimace.

"Speaking of people acting OC…"

Bakura looked at his best friend with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Ishizu's been weird."

Bakura's eyebrow lifted quizzically.

"Define weird."

"She's sang in the shower this morning."

Joey didn't look that impressed.

"So? A lot of girls do that. Serenity sang all the time before our parents divorced. Everywhere from helping Mom with the dishes in the kitchen to playing in the park."

Marik shook his head incredulously.

"You don't know my sister, she doesn't sing. That's not all, she cooked breakfast this morning."

Yugi gave his opinion then.

"Maybe she just thought it would be a nice thing to do? I mean you did have a late night last night."

"She gave me back my motorcycle keys."

That statement bought a couple moments of silence before Bakura burst out incredulously.

"What!? I thought you were grounded from your motorcycle privileges because the computer teacher caught you looking at porn."

Marik pointed his finger to Bakura suddenly.

"That was never proven!"

Atem's reply was right on the mark.

"Mrs. Hardesty caught you looking at Victoria Secret models pictures when you should have been researching for your English paper."

"That isn't porn. I'm telling you, I was set up!"

Bakura waved his hand hurriedly, eager to brush away the topic.

"Melodramatics aside, you're right. Something is up."

Marik nodded.

"I know. Sis just went out for coffee and she didn't ask Odion or me for our orders! I mean, how else will I get my caramel mocha latte?"

Duke gave a level stare to the dramatic Arabian.

"You sound like you care more about your coffee."

Bakura nodded.

"And if my brother were here, he'd probably say you get enough coffee as it is."

"Hey!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Mana put her finger to her lips and 'shhed."

Kisara blushed slightly, a little embarrassed at the volume her voice had reached.

"Sorry."

The two were currently having sodas while Kisara waited until she had to go back to the dry cleaners. The costume was bagged and hung by the closet door, ready to be taken back to Ishizu at any moment. Mana was sipping her trademark bubbly Sprite whereas Kisara preferred a mellow Diet Coke.

Just as Kisara thought, Mana wanted to go over the dance in all its glorifying and embarrassing detail. Of course, Kisara had equally pressed for detail on Mana's end.

Needless to say, she was both shocked and amazed at Mana's night.

"I still can't believe you sent Brittany Middleton straight into the punch bowl."

Mana smirked.

"Yeah, I've already printed out the pics and out it in my scrapbook. Though, I think you had just as interesting a night as I did."

Kisara felt herself even go more red than physically possible.

"Well..umm…"

Mana's face was a mixture of slyness and teasing.

"Come on, you two almost kissed!"

Kisara shook her head furiously.

"And by Monday, he'll have forgotten it even happened! And I'll go back to the way I usually do at school."

Mana shook her head slowly.

"I don't think you'll be able to do that. The pictures are everywhere."

Mana beckoned Kisara to the computer as she pulled up Facebook pictures. The most prominent pictures were Kisara as the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Comment were below it.

_OMG. Tha gurl is fine!_

_Luv the custume!_

_Does Kaiba know her? He looks like he does._

_Anyone know who she is?_

_Don't know, mystery to me._

_And I thought he was gay or something._(This was Marik's.)

And that was just the recent comments.

Kisara felt her eyes go wide.

"Wow."

Mana nodded and then turned her attention back to her friend.

"And besides, if I know anything about Kaiba, he is not the type to let things go. Or at least the guys won't make him forget it."

"What are you girls up too?"

Mana and Kisara turned around to find Mana's mom in a casual shirt and jeans(an unusual sight for her since she mostly dressed in business suits), curious and slightly stern at the same time,. Mana's parents had gotten home last night, earlier than they thought they were going to stay(apparently Mana's mom's firm was handling some new case).

Mana exited out of the webpage, while the two girls chimed together innocently.

"Nothing."

Mana's mother 'hmmed,' staring at them like she would intimidate a witness on the stand. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work on her teenage daughter and her friend. So she turned back to her case file on the table.

Mahad came down from upstairs at that moment, bounding down quickly and went to kiss his mom.

"Great to see you Mom."

His mother smiled as she pinched his cheek before letting go.

"Great to see you too. Is your father still trying to get that pipe fixed on his own?"

Mahad grimaced.

"Yeah. Better call a plumber before he floods the house."

"Already ahead of you. Will you be staying the lunch?"

A hidden emotion crossed Mahad's face.

"Um, no. I'm heading out."

His mother's face became sharper, as did her tone.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Who are you seeing?"

"No one."

"Mahad!"

Mahad chuckled, knowing full well his mother was joking with him(a welcome change of pace). He stopped right before Mana who faced Mahad while Kisara looked over her a shoulder at the two siblings.

A blank look was on Mahad's face as he faced his sister.

"You should know I hate you very much."

Mana's own face didn't betray any movement.

Mahad then walked away, but that didn't mask the reply that was soft and slightly emotional.

"And thank you."

Mana smirked as she called after her brother as he went out the door.

"You're welcome!"

Kisara looked at Mana questioningly.

"What did you do?"

Mana smiled.

"I'll tell you when Mahad's ready to tell about it. Until then, tell me again how it felt dancing under a pavilion on a starry night with Seto Kaiba. Oh, and don't leave any of the questions out."

* * *

**V.E.: Longest chapter I've written for this story yet, I think. And I was mostly altering it from what I originally planned in my notes. Ah well, sometimes stories take on a mind of their own.**

**I'll update this soon, but before that I'm going to post a oneshot or two.**

**Please review! Until next chapter!**


	13. Admiring Art

**V.E.: Yes I know! This chapter is late! I have one good excuse and one bad excuse. First the computer quit on me on Friday, so I had to wait until Saturday to get back on. Secondly, I've been pretty lazy. Plus this chapter was hard to figure out.**

**Sorry if this is a short chapter. This is going to be mostly in Seto Kaiba's point of view. We'll be back to Kisara's next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
**

* * *

Seto Kaiba wondered sometimes why he even bothered to show up at school. He was the president of one of Japan's major companies, had gone through a college level education after being adopted, and he certainly was no fool.

So why did he have to attend school and listen to stuff about dead people who had no effect on him when he could be doing something actually useful back at Kaiba Corp?

Seto scoffed. He knew why. Despite his intelligence, it didn't look good that the president of Kaiba Corp didn't even have a high school diploma. He just picked Domino High at random on a list.

It was strange that if it weren't for that, he wouldn't have run into Atem, Yugi, or the others. Or at least they would have met under different circumstances.

He was currently reading a book(_The Prince _by Machiavelli) while the rest of the class were taking English notes like their lives depended on it. Which in a way it did. Ms. Chouno had under gone a personality change recently and gained a strange aversion to mirrors, but she was a still a demon to her students. Particularly to those who had forgotten to do her work.

Not that she challenged Seto. Most of the teachers had realized the best thing to do when Seto Kaiba was in class was ignore him. He was smart enough and other students needed more help. The ones who did call on him were presented with questions from Seto Kaiba that they couldn't answer and made them question their own intelligence.

Still, her laugh was annoying and there were times even Seto though she went too far in torturing a student.

_Why on Earth did that woman become a teacher? She should have become critic or a judge on a Japanese version of American Idol. That way she could be totally rude and get away with it._

He suddenly felt tired of the book he was reading(granted he had read it at least ten times). He placed it in his desk and then suddenly his hand was over a bundled up handkerchief. He picked it up and unfolded it in the palm of his hand.

Soon enough, the blue and white scales of the jeweled dragon sparkled brightly.

Seto felt himself mentally shake himself with disbelief.

_I can't believe I'm hanging on to this. Stalkers are less obsessive then I am._

He had carried the necklace with him everywhere. Even at Kaiba Corp, he sometimes fingered the pendant in his pocket while listening to his associates drone on.

If the rest of his 'so called friends' knew about it, he would never hear the end of it. Much to Marik's prediction, everyone had been talking about it when they got back to school. The Blue Eyes White Dragon Girl had won best dressed.

At the same time, a picture of the two of them had shown up above the caption _Cutest Couple_. (Yugi and Tea had wound up runner ups which resulted in some teasing on them and some heat off of Seto). Seto could hear the whispers of his classmates gossiping about it everywhere. It was enough to make him snap.

He knew he should have just left the necklace at home(_or in a safe_). Yet for reasons Seto couldn't understand, he felt a need to keep it with him. It was a puzzle piece in a game he had yet to solve.

Great now he was sounding like Atem Muto.

Ignoring his sarcastic thoughts, he examined the miniature dragon like he had done at least a two dozen times before. Surprisingly, it bore an incredibly resemblance to his own Blue Eyes White Dragon Cards. The scales were not pure silver though, it seemed to be embedded with beautiful blue and white gems.

_I thought it was just costume jewelry, but that's definitely not true. This craftsmanship is incredible, it's definitely custom made. I wonder, are these jewels real?_

Once again, Seto felt a mental smack from his inner subconscious.

_What am I doing? Someone tell me I am not stooping so low to find out who that girl is, that I'm considering calling my contacts to find out who would have made this and who he would have given it to?_

**(AN: Sorry Seto, but you are.)**

On last detail, caught his eye back to the necklace. The tail. He traced his finger over the grooves.

_There's something weird on the tail too. It's almost like it's carved out for something. I've seen something similar to a key to a professional vault, but why on earth is that on a necklace?_

"Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto had looked up from the necklace to find Ms. Chouno looking at him, with a sour sweet expression.

Apparently, he had given too much praise to her intelligence.

Her voice was so high, it could screech a chalkboard by itself.

"Now Mr. Kaiba, I know my lecture isn't interesting to you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate that. You know the rules."

She reached for the necklace before he closed it with his fist.

He met her on with his full glare, the one he reserved for Ziegfried and Pegasus when he pushed too many of his buttons(which he probably would do at dinner tonight).

"Now Ms. Chouno, I'm sure the principal would love to hear all about how you were responsible for all those nervous breakdowns that were sent to the school psychologist."

The red haired witch stared at him for a moment, calculating whether he was being serious or not. He was and she saw it.

She turned back to the lecture, going down her notes to find a question.

"Miho Nosaka, can you tell me…?"

Kaiba then looked to find the whole room had been looking at him during the entire talk with Ms. Chouno. He then turned the lethal glare on the unsuspecting classmates.

Who quickly returned to their books, ready in case Ms. Chouno called on them.

A flash of white caught his eye for a moment, which caused Seto's eyes to find Kisara Kingsley's seat near the front of the room. She was turned back to the front like everyone else, a small blush on her cheeks(for what Kaiba didn't know, it wasn't like she was the one Ms. Chouno called on).

These days, it was strange to see the pale girl without Mana, but then again English was one of the few classes the two girls didn't have together.

Kaiba shoved the necklace back into his desk and found his book exactly where he left it. He turned to his bookmarked page and resolutely resumed reading.

He scolded himself for staring at her.

_If she knew…._

_Don't even go there._

* * *

Pegasus's face was cheery and bright as he came down the steps of his Domino Manor.

"Kaiba boy! So good to see!"

Kaiba grimaced.

He had forgotten Pegasus's "style of decorating." It was almost all pink! A color he detested almost as much as he disliked Wheeler's poor excuse of a mockery of his Blue Eyes. It was opulent excepting the pictures of cartoons on the walls.

"I wish I could say the same. Wait, no I don't. Now what did you want me here for?"

Pegasus tsked, waving his finger like on would at a naughty child(irony being that Pegasus acted more of a child than Seto ever did).

"Now, now, Kaiba boy. You need to learn the second part of business deals. Not everything is board room or under the table. How many companies show their appreciation to their partners by throwing parties?"

"Pegasus." Seto's tone was "Get to the point you girly man before I walk out the door right now!"

"Alright. I get it. I didn't want you over to dinner although I thought it would be good manners to prepare something anyway."

"What do you really want then?"

Pegasus cheery tone was practically infectious.

"I wanted you to take a look at my art collection!"

It didn't work on Kaiba. In fact, he seemed to gain a dark aura of killing intent.

"You brought me here to look at your stupid comic books?!"

Pegasus waved his hand, as if waving away the dark clouds.

"Oh no, Kaiba. I know very well that you're not fond of Funny Bunny or any other of my toons. No, I meant my fine art collection."

Pegasus clapped his hands as a maid came out with a wine glass with red wine and a circular glass of water. He took the wine glass and gestured to Kaiba at the circular glass.

"Now have a drink. Since you're not of age, I didn't see any reason to give you alcohol so you'll just have to deal with water. Unless there's a soda you like…"

Kaiba took the water, for a moment he wished it was alcohol(he had the feeling he would need it).

"Water's fine."

Pegasus smiled before turning and leading Seto through the house.

"Now let's move on, shall we?"

Seto paid some attention as followed Pegasus through the house, pausing by some paintings to explain it. During his time of being "tutored" after being adopted, he had studied art and art history and while he wasn't a master, he knew enough to know a good piece of art. As much as he hated to admit it, but Pegasus had good taste in art. Then again, Pegasus had been an artist once.

Their glasses were eventually returned to the tray after the had been drunken dry.

Finally, they stopped at a red curtain. Pegasus pushed it aside to reveal a metallic looking door. He punched some digits in the key pad off to the side before a retina scan examined his one remaining eye. He turned the metal knob and gestured the Kaiba inside the dark room. He hesitated for a slight moment before complying.

As soon as Pegasus closed the door, the room lit up. The room's walls where white, but this was barely visible as it was plastered with so many paintings. The styles ranged from almost every art period. Kaiba almost felt his jaw drop as he realized the exact painters.

_Monet, Dali, Kahlo, Renoir, is that an original Picasso? Van Gogh? Chagall? The insurance on that stuff alone is easily in the millions!_

And that wasn't counting several of the sculptures. From marble statues to modern displays, they looked oddly belonging in the room. It was a marvelous room that was a small museum.

Pegasus smile was content as he took in his inventory, seemingly unaffected by Kaiba's reaction.

"Art is a business investment and to me it is also a personal investment. Well, shall we go on?"

Kaiba followed along wordlessly across the room as he got a better look. He realized some of the art wasn't just old. There was also some modern artists in here. Pegasus art wasn't discriminatory either, Japanese calligraphy was right next to some Haitian metal art piece.

Pegasus stopped once more at another door. Another keypad pressing and another retina scan. This one also included a finger print scan.

Kaiba felt himself slightly impressed.

"You have a vault within a vault."

"Of course, both have different passwords obviously. I keep this second vault for the more personal pieces."

The room opened up on its own. As the two business men stepped in, the lights lit up once more to reveal the smiling painted face of Cecilia Pegasus, framed by gold and red curtains. It was an exact copy of the same painting Pegasus had in his private room at Duelist Kingdom. A small sigh escaped Pegasus' lips and a sad smile had formed on his face.

Seto wasn't surprised to see that Pegasus considered this the most important piece in his collection. The legendary devotion he held for his past love was present within all of his that man's thoughts and manners. There were several times Seto had to remind himself that while Pegasus acted like a girly man, he was in fact straight.

Pegasus finally returned back to earth(or as much reality as Pegasus could). He turned to the right wall, away from his past love and walked up to a smaller portrait framed in silver.

"So sorry Kaiba boy, this is what I really wanted to show you."

Seto walked up to the smaller frame to get a better look, but once he did he felt himself freeze and his jaw drop.

A fair skinned, pale haired angel stared back at the two with calm blue eyes and a soft smile. Her hands were folded like one would while praying, holding a glowing white rose. The starry night sky behind her, framed her just as well as the silver frame. In fact, it made her glow like the moon.

In the grassy corner, there was an unmistakable silver signature.

_J. Kingsley._

Pegasus smiled serenely as he noticed Seto's gaze on the signature.

Seto finally schooled his expression back to normal.

"And why on earth did you want to show me this?"

"Oh Kaiba, you aren't interested in the very artist who designed your Blue Eyes?"

Seto felt his eyes go wide.

"What!?"

Pegasus nodded as his eyes lingered on the angel's eyes, which he had found somewhat resembled his own love's eyes.

"Back when I first created Duel Monsters, I did some of the artwork for my cards. The Egyptian God cards are completely my own work. But I also hired some artists for design ideas. This artist was relatively unknown at the time I asked, but he designed your Blue Eyes and many other cards, most specifically dragons. James Kingsley was certainly well known for his fantasy work."

Pegasus eyes grew slightly downcast.

"A pity what happened to him. He was a great artist and a great friend."

Seto took in the information slowly.

"I believe it was a car accident."

Pegasus nodded.

"Yes. Why does an artist have to dies for his artwork to become even more valuable? The few people besides yourself that have seen this, have over me almost a million dollars for it. I was lucky enough to get this little beauty as a gift. And I wouldn't part with it for anything in the world."

Seto kept looking at the portrait, the eyes seemed to be staring right at him. A sense of something rose within him. Guilt? Regret? Sadness?

Suddenly, he felt the need to get out of there immediately.

He turned tail and walked away hurriedly.

Pegasus sighed as he was left alone with the two portraits.

_Well, that went just as I thought it would have. Still, it's a pity I didn't get anything out of it._

Just as he was ready to walk out of the room, a glint of silver on the floor caught his eye. He stooped down to pick up a silver dragon pendant that was incredibly familiar to him.

_Or maybe I did._

He tucked the necklace into his wine red suit's pocket, for safe keeping.

"Croquet!"

His trusted associate came inside the vault, who had been trailing him and Seto Kaiba. It was his job to keep track of his boss at all times.

"Yes sir?"

"Get 'you know who' on the phone. I have some new developments I need to discuss with them."

Croquet nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**V.E.: Oh man, this chapter feels like it was written in a rush! Putting Pegasus and Kaiba in the same room in my mind is instant comedy gold. Pegasus and James have a connection, but what's he planning? That's for me to know and for you to all find out later.**

**Okay some news, I won't be able to update this weekend. I have a college overnight program I'm going to and I won't get back home until late Saturday. I might be able to post a one shot before I go though. Now I just need to figure out which one.**

**Please review kindly, but know that the next big story update will be The Mummy Reborn. I did update this one twice, so now I can get onto the boat trip in that. If you haven't read it, you might enjoy it. Then again, to each his own.**

**Until my next post.**

**Ps. If anyone likes good crossovers, try the Yugioh and Harry Potter crossover Witches Wizards Shadows and Souls and the ongoing sequel Magic Monsters Dominions and Destiny by Mei1105**


	14. Explanations

**V.E.: Oh boy, I may as well by shooting myself in the foot. I have no notes, no ideas, just an overwhelming desire to write this. And this is going to be hell. This is might be short and choppy, so please forgive me. I knew that this chapter was going to come, this isn't one of my added notes or details. But I sincerely was not looking forward to writing about this. **

**I do look forward to writing about Regina and Brittany getting their just desserts(which I think the majority of the readers would agree with me.)**

**Still, this is a necessary chapter because it goes into Atem and Mana. Which events would lead into Mana and Kisara's friendship(why I made them friends, I'll go into it in my end author's note).**

* * *

Kisara sighed as she looked at her hand, a grim feeling on her mind. Then she placed the cards down on the table.

"I'm done."

Mana looked at her friend incredulously.

"What?! Already? But we just got started."

"Mana, I am not a card person and I am pretty sure I told you that when we first met. The only reason I watch Duel Monsters tournaments on television sometimes is because of…you know."

Mana sighed.

"Alright, alright. So what do you want to do? We've got the whole house to ourselves."

The two friends were currently in Mana's kitchen, with a deck of cards to the side. They did have the whole house to themselves; Mana's mother was working late in her firm, Mana's father had a restaurant of people to cook for, and Mahad was absent for reasons unknown to Kisara.

On Kisara's end of possibly concerned people as to her not(not that Regina would have been concerned for the same reasons), Regina for some reason had gotten very snappy, probably do to something at work. As much as Lena and Carrie would miss Kisara's dinner, they could also easily order a pizza for one night. Unlike their mother, they didn't mind Kisara at Mana's house so long as she didn't forget to do their bidding.

It had been almost two weeks since the dance and it was doubtful the two would ever forget it considering the way it had played out. No one could forget the marvelous Blue Eyes White Dragon Girl(which had been universally decided as someone not from their school otherwise they would have recognized her). It certainly wouldn't be forgotten by these two anytime soon, despite their attempts to act as if nothing had really changed.

Kisara couldn't help but be shocked as she saw her necklace in Seto Kaiba's hands. She could have melted upon the spot. Of all the places it could be! She was glad it wasn't completely and forever lost, but this was the next worst thing. There was no way she was ever getting her dragon back. One of the only things she had left of her father was gone forever.

But the way Kaiba had acted with it, as if it was a great treasure, shot pleasure through her body in ways she had not thought possible.

Mana on the other hand, hadn't visibly changed at all. She still avoided contact with Atem Muto in all ways possible and didn't pay attention to anything talked about the Dark Magician's Girl.

Still Kisara couldn't help, but wonder what Mana was really thinking. More than ever, she felt the need to ask Mana what had happened between the two.

Kisara had a suspicion, a feeling like those two had crossed the lines between friends a long time ago, but she wouldn't know for sure what they were until Mana confirmed it.

But for now, it might just be best to make small talk. She would work up to the question later.

"So is your brother stuck at the museum with the tablets?"

Mana shook her head, a small smirk betraying her.

"Oh no, Mahad already did that for two day's straight. He's going out tonight."

Kisara felt her eyebrow raise.

"Is there some Duel Monsters Tournament going on that I haven't heard about?"

"Nope."

"Then what is your brother doing out? You said so yourself, he has no life outside of work."

Mana chuckled a little.

"Oh he used to."

Kisara suddenly felt some sympathy for Mahad. Had Mana tricked him into doing something and was now currently cursing his sister's name?

Mana pouted as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"What's with that look?! I'm not completely heartless with my brother. He's actually doing something he's been wanting to do for a long time."

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"Nope. It's Mahad's business and as much as I want to tell, it's really up to him."

Kisara sighed.

"Alright. So what else do you want to do tonight?"

Mana pretended to think for a moment.

"Up for watching_ Star Wars_?"

Kisara smiled.

"Which episode?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe episodes Four through Six."

Kisara shook her head as she chuckled slightly.

"Why do you have such an extensive movie collection?"

Mana shrugged.

"I don't know. It isn't really that strange to me. Well?"

Kisara got up from the table and began to walk over to the cupboard.

"I'll get the popcorn."

"Yes!"

RING!

Mana jumped up from the table.

"I'll get the door. You go through the cabinet and get the set out."

Kisara nodded as she saw her friend walk out of the kitchen and go up to the front door.

Mana opened the door with a smile, unknowing who was on the other side.

"Hell….lo."

Atem Muto was right outside her door, caught in the light of the outside light. The sky was beginning to turn darker as night crept in. But that didn't stop Kisara from seeing the expression on Atem Muto's face, surprised at seeing his ex-best friend at the door.

For a moment, the two just stood there, as if not knowing what to say to each other now that they were together.

Finally, Mana broke the silence with an even voice.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Atem was treading on eggshells and he knew it, so he decided to get to the point.

"Mahad texted me to come over. Something about a talk."

Mana's face turned confused.

"What? But Mahad's out tonight with…"

BZZT!

Before Mana could unintentionally give away what her brother was really doing, her phone bussed. She got out her phone out of her pocket and looked at the text.

**Turnabout is fair play sis.**

Mana gritted her teeth.

"Oh, he is so in for it when I see him again. This prank should involve snakes and maybe some.."

Mana's voice trailed off and then realized that Atem was still there.

"I'm sorry, you came here for nothing. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Just before Mana closed the door, Atem stopped it.

"Mana, please.."

"Atem, its late. I don't want to talk right now."

Atem gave Mana an even look.

"When has it been a good time to talk? Please Mana, just listen."

"I don't want to!"

"You're being stubborn!"

With the unfolding conversation going on, Kisara wished she was anywhere but here. She always respected people's privacy and this felt like an incredible intrusion on Mana's.

Not that the way those two were carrying on seemed to care they had someone there, of course Atem may not have realized she was there.

"You're hardly the one to talk about being stubborn, 'Mr. Do Anything to Win A Duel.'!"

"You have to bring that up now?"

"What do you want?"

Atem's expression was straightforward.

"Like I said, to talk."

Mana tried to close the door.

"I don't see what there is to talk about."

Once more Atem stopped her, his face determined.

"Yes, there is."

Mana sighed.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear…"

"I'm sorry alright!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

Even Kisara cringed from the venom in her best friend's voice. But she could also see the hurt behind the anger in her best friend's face.

"You don't just say those things to a person and then come back thinking everything's going to be the same. Well, it's not!"

"I know it was wrong, but…"

"BUT NOTHING!"

Atem flinched as if slapped and then looked beyond Mana at Kisara. To which she sent the sheepish expression of 'I really don't enjoy watching this.'

To her surprise, Atem didn't glare at her like last time. He didn't smile either, but at least that was an improvement; and given the circumstance he was in, it was hardly to be expected.

Mana's voice became more hallow, dead even.

"Just go."

"Mana, I…"

Mana's voice became firm.

"JUST GO."

Atem hesitated for a moment. His face became subdued.

"Alright, fine. I won't try to talk to you again."

With that, he let the door close in front of him as he turned to go. After the door slammed shut, there was nothing but silence as Mana just stood there. Then Mana strode over and sat on the couch.

Kisara crossed over and sat beside her friend before she knew what she was doing. Up close, she could see the tears rolling down Mana's face. It was so different from the confidant perky girl Kisara had come to know. This was someone who had been hurt and couldn't hide it or hold it in anymore.

It was a good thing that the two were alone right now. Kisara knew Mana's meltdowns were nothing she wanted anyone to see. There were some people that wanted comfort and from people, but Mana and Kisara were alike in that regard. They just wanted someone there to cry on.

She immediately wrapped her arms around Mana and just with that Mana's sobs came out. Kisara was taken back the girls' bathroom, only a short time ago in which the situations were reversed.

But Kisara didn't say anything, didn't pose any question. And she wouldn't until Mana was ready to.

Eventually, the crying slowed down which turned into some hiccups. Kisara got up to get Mana a glass of water which she accepted with a grateful nod. She drank it down in a couple of gulps and set it on the table. Her arms hugged her legs on the couch, near to her chest.

In the end, Mana broke the silence.

"You're not going to ask?"

"Not if you don't want me too."

Mana gave a small laugh.

"You know, I've been expecting you to ask, but you never did."

Kisara shrugged in response.

"It wasn't my place to ask about."

Mana just smiled, waiting.

"Go ahead."

Kisara took a deep breath, wanting to phrase a question but instead stating a fact.

"You're in love with him."

For a moment, Mana stiffened. Then she just sighed.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

Mana considered the question.

"Well I've liked him for a long time, but I didn't realize how much until two years ago."

"Does he know?"

Mana shook her head.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Mana took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts before she started to speak.

"Do you remember when I told you about going to the tournaments?"

Kisara didn't know where her friend was going with this.

"Yes, you said they were fun."

"Yeah, they were. Except for the groupies. Ever since Atem started dueling, there would always be the girls screaming his name whenever he went on. Some of those girls were crazy, though I must say Vivien Wong was probably their queen bee."

Kisara gave an uneasy smile. She had heard enough about the kung fu duelist and not a lot of it flattering to her common sense.

"In a way, I'm jealous of Tea. I mean, she hasn't told Yugi how she feels, but it's not like she has any competition. Well there's Rebecca, but Yugi just thinks of her like a younger sister or cousin."

Mana's fingers twitched slightly as she continued.

"And I never told Atem that some of them had mailed me some _letters_."

Kisara got the underlying meaning.

"How bad?"

"One of the girls specifically wrote; 'You stupid whore, Atem Muto is mine bitch.'. And that's one of the tamer ones. I never knew you could fit that much cursing into a single sentence."

Kisara grimaced.

"And I thought Regina was self-esteem crushing. But why didn't you say anything? Atem might have been able to do something about it."

Mana shrugged.

"I thought if I told him about it, he would quit dueling and I couldn't ask him to do that. He loves it too much, besides we were just friends. I was comfortable with that."

Kisara nodded, following along.

"So what was it? Did he start dating someone?"

Mana chuckled.

"Actually, it was the opposite."

Kisara's eyes went wide.

"What?! You dated someone?! Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

Mana smiled sadly.

"Because it was over before the two of us were friends, but to be honest my friendship with Atem was ending before that."

"How so?"

She sighed.

"Do you remember those pictures that went around school?"

Kisara gulped, guilt rising.

"Ye..yes."

"It's alright, I knew it was Brittany and your stepsisters."

Kisara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, you mean you knew?"

"Yeah, it had Middleton's perfectly pink manicured fingers all over the whole thing. I have no idea why she did it or how she got that picture. Just so you know, it wasn't a nightgown at all, it was one of Ishizu's dresses before Brittany got one of the computer club kids to…edit it."

Mana chuckled as she remembered a fond memory.

"Man, Atem blew up. I swore him not to say anything though. But after that, I can't explain it exactly, but things were different between the two of us."

"What happened next?"

"Well, I was out at the mall helping Mai with her shopping and I decided to take a break by the fountain. Just before I sat down, a really cute guy with curly brown hair and grey eyes behind glasses ran into me."

Kisara felt more curious.

"What was his name?"

"His name was Daniel. He was incredible embarrassed about the whole thing and offered to buy me coffee. We managed to get into an interesting conversation and I gave him my cell phone number. I didn't tell Atem or anyone else about him, in fact the only person aside from you who knows is my mother and that's because I asked her for her advice. Not even Mahad knows."

"I don't understand. If you love Atem, why did you go out with Daniel?"

Mana looked up and back at Kisara, she had her head down during the conversation until then.

"Just because I love Atem, doesn't mean I am going to stay single for the rest of my life because he doesn't love me. If he has groupies, I could have a date."

Mana's face grimaced.

"Of course, that's what I thought."

"I take it, Atem found out."

"Oh yeah. I was on the way home from a coffee date with Daniel when Atem came up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me home. I didn't understand what he was so upset about until we got inside my house. Luckily, no one else was home.

"I won't tell you exactly what happened. Here's the shortened version; he was incredibly mad I hadn't told him. I told him I didn't see why it was his business and he said I was his best friend , of course it was his business. That kind of made me mad and lead to me telling him what I thought of his life.

"Anyway, the insults got louder and more personal, until finally he said; 'You really are a whore if you go for any guy that smiles at you.' ."

Kisara's eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Atem Muto called Mana a whore? His best friend? Oh boy, that explained a lot.

Mana continued after seeing the disbelieving look on her friend's face.

"It was a smack in the face. I couldn't say anything after that, except to tell him to get out.

"After that, I ended it with Daniel. It disappointed him, but he got over it. I still see him at Starbucks at the mall now and then. But I also ended it with Atem and by extension, all my old friends. I knew that if I didn't, they would keep telling me to make up with him. And I just can't do that."

Kisara soaked everything in. She still had a question to ask though.

"Why me?"

"Because you were probably one of the only people in school who wouldn't ask. Because I needed someone to talk to. And because even before this happened, I wanted to get to know you. I always wondered what you were like."

Kisara felt a little embarrassed her face reddened.

"I don't see why. I mean…"

Mana smiled as she hugged her friend. This wasn't a 'I need someone to let me cry' hug, this was a 'I'm glad you are here now' hug. Kisara hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around Mana, returning it.

A moment later, Mana sprung up.

"You know what, I don't think I'm feeling like Star Wars. Maybe next time."

Kisara thought for a moment.

"Why don't we try something new?"

Mana smiled as she went over to the DVD cabinet and pulled out a DVD.

"Here's something, _Prince of Persia: Sands of Time_. I think my parents watched it once. Sounds good?"

Kisara shrugged.

"Might as well try it. I'll get the popcorn."

"Kisara?"

She turned back to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything."

Kisara smiled as she turned back to the kitchen.

"I know."

_I should be the one thanking you._

* * *

**V.E.: That turned out better than I hoped it would. I still can't believe I got this don in one day, without notes. That reminds me I gotta, watch Prince of Persia when I get that chance.**

**Note: I like the idea of Kisara and Mana becoming friends. Maybe it's because they would be good at making sure Atem and Seto didn't kill each other. But for some reason, I feel like if they knew each other in the Memory World they would have become good friends.**

**Next chapter: Simply put, all hell breaks loose.**

**Please review!**


	15. Cat's Out of the Bag

**V.E.: Yeah, I know. It's been a long time since I've updated this story. I wish I could say it was writer's block, unfortunately I was just really lazy. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't want to write this.**

**I just got back from a college overnight trip. Now I pray that my dad will get off my back for a while. I can't wait to move out of the house.**

**This may be a small chapter. Anyway roll chapter.**

* * *

Carrie looked at her older and thinner sister for confirmation.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Lena sighed exasperated at her sister. Her hairpin in the doorknob, her gaze didn't leave it for a moment.

"Come on Carrie. We're just going into Kisara's room and stealing her hairbrush. It's not like there's anything really dangerous in there."

With that, the click of the lock was heard and the door gave way. The two sisters stepped into the room taking in what little was there.

In a couple of moments, they remembered why the two did not usually step foot in their stepsister's room. It was small and very plain, not even a hint of outer personality. It felt more like a storage space than a person's bedroom.

Lena went over to the dresser, filtering through the drawers.

"Now come on! The sooner we find it, the sooner we can get out of here before Kisara gets home and sees us."

Carrie still looked a little uncertain, fidgeting where she stood.

"I still don't doing this. I mean; teasing her, humiliating her, I'm fine with that. But isn't **this **going a little too far?"

Lena turned back to her sister with an even look on her face.

"Care, don't tell me you actually believe those rumors?"

Carrie's voice showed exactly what she thought about it.

"So what happened to Ushio was a mental breakdown? And don't tell me you forgot how Jin was found hung in front of the whole school?! There is something not right with those products! I can't believe Brittany is…"

Lena sighed once more before continuing.

"Carrie, despite what others might say about the Ishtar shop, there is no such thing as magic and curses."

Carrie felt her eyebrows lift questioningly.

"Then why are you going along with this?"

"Because even though I don't believe in this, Brittany does. Although, I still can't believe that she paid her cousin to break into that shop to get this stuff. She just needs a little figure head to vent her frustrations on at the moment. Besides, why are you getting upset about this now?"

Carrie shrugged.

"I'm just saying there's a limit to how much you can hate a person. Just in case of karma, you know."

"It won't do anything, you'll see."

Lena's green eyes lit up as her hands seized the prize she was looking for. A pale blue comb carrying silver white hair. She quickly tucked the hair brush into her designer bag.

She turned around with a relieved sigh.

"See, nothing happened. Now let's go."

Carrie sighed. She started to follow her sister's directions before noticing something white sticking out from under the dark blue bedspread.

"Hey, what's that?"

Lena turned around immediately.

"What's what?"

Carrie walked over crouched down before she even registered her sister's question. Her hand grabbed the white thing and pulled it out.

To find that it was an object all too familiar to her. The dragon mask gleamed at her.

It took all of two seconds for her to put it together(she's the smarter of the twins).

"Oh my god!"

Lena got a look and her eyes also widened.

"Why does Kisara have that mask? That's…"

Then she put it together as well(in case you haven't realized, she's the dumber twin).

'"Kisara was the dragon girl from the Masquerade?!"

Carrie shot Lena a look that said 'I can't believe you're my sister sometimes.'

"No duh! That mean the Dark Magician Girl was Mana!"

Lena still couldn't believe it.

"I don't understand. Kisara was home with the paperwork and…"

"She must have snuck out during the night. Oh man, when Brittany hears about this, she is going to go ballistic!"

Lena's face seemed frozen into a face of disbelief.

"Oh my god, Seto Kaiba…."

"Exactly. Remember what Brittany did to Addison Parks? And that's just cause he asked her where the office was his first day!"

Lena cringed as she thought of something.

"You think if we plead ignorance she'll go easy on us?"

"Why are you girls talking about plausible deniability? And what are you doing in Kisara's room?"

The redheads turned to find their mother standing in the doorway, clutching a piece of paper, not looking at all in a very good mood.

* * *

Kisara knew, walking in the door, that something was up. The house was unusually quiet, not even with the flaring of the TV with the latest news on celebrity gossip going on. It seemed almost deafening.

Right on one of the dining chairs in the dining room, Regina was seated with a calm expression on her face. Which was not good in any way, that was the sign for when she was really angry. Usually Kisara became a point of venting out frustration on those days and it looked like today would be no exception.

Regina spoke, her voice seeming calm and placid.

"Sit down Kisara. It's time for one of our chats."

Kisara subconsciously gulped as she made her way over to the dining room table and sat down. Asking her to sit down, things really were that bad. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to set this little talk off.

For a moment, the two just sat there in silence with each other. Much like the first time the two had been introduced when Regina had started dating James. Needless to say, this thought didn't help Kisara's nerves.

Then Regina decided to break the silence.

"Do you know what's been bothering me lately?"

Kisara slowly shook her head.

"No…"

"Someone has been investigating my business, interfering with the business deals I've been working for months to broker. It has been infuriating to say the least. I work for years, and now someone is out to get me! I can't believe this gall! I am no push over!"

Regina breathed in deeply, regaining some of her previous calm.

"And in the middle of all these problems, may be you can guess what Carrie found in your room?"

Kisara didn't understand.

"My room? What was Carrie doing in my room?"

Regina didn't even deign a response as she pulled out the white dragon mask.

Kisara's voice failed her as the sight comprehended in her mind.

Regina + Dragon Mask = Secret's Out of the Bag = Not Good!

Regina's voice finally raised to a less calm level.

"Well, anything to say for this?"

Unfortunately, Kisara did not.

This gave Regina the opportunity to continue.

"I can't believe you! I've fed you , clothed you, and kept a roof over your head all these years! And what do I ask in return? Do whatever I say. I don't know how you got all the paperwork done, but you sure didn't do it on your own!"

Kisara was semiconscious of the anger boiling up as soon as Regina started talking. This was actually pretty normal in whatever conversation the two had, but this time with those remarks, the anger seemed even more potent. Anger, resentment, bitterness; they were rising with every word she said.

"You are grounded for the rest of your life young lady! I never want to hear you and that Mana girl speaking again, I know she had something to do with this. I am calling her parents about this."

Somehow, she couldn't see Mana getting in trouble for this. If anything, Mana's mom would probably yell at Regina. That would have been entertaining to see Tamina Kurozaki's anger aimed at her stepmother.

"You didn't have to stay here you know. After your father died, I could have shipped you straight back to the orphanage, but I thought you might have been some useful. Poor little princess Kisara, finally learning what it means to actually lift a finger for a change."

That did it.

BANG!

Kisara stood up quickly, smacking the table, actually surprising Regina for once.

She spoke, her voice low and filled with hatred.

"_Shut up._"

Regina was going to say something before she caught the look of outright fury on Kisara's face. It would have been enough to frighten the Big Five of Kaiba Corp into immediate submission(not that Regina would have made that connection, Seto Kaiba and Pegasus would have though).

"I've put up with you all these years, at your beck and call. I get treated worse than any employee of yours, and you think I'm grateful to you! I hate you! I've always hated you! I don't even know why I've stuck around in this hell for this long!"

With that, Kisara walked away from the table, up the stairs, and into her room. Getting out a small bag, she packed what little that could be called her own into it. Clothes, books, what little she had saved in her wallet, the rest of her school stuff in her back pack.(Where was her hairbrush?)

She stopped for a moment on the last thing, the frame of her and the Kaiba brothers. She looked at it for a moment before also placing that in the bag.

She stormed down the stairs, passing her stepsisters who wisely backed out of the way as they noticed the silver haired girl's fury.

Right near the door, Regina stood. She had obviously gotten over the initial shock and was back in control of her own words and thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kisara reached into her pocket, touching one of the very last things that kept her tied to that house.

The keys.

She tossed them to her stepmother as she walked past her.

"Moving out."

Kisara turned back to her one last time.

"See you never. Hopefully never again."

She slammed the door behind her as the hopeful ending of her life as an indentured servant.

She almost got down the block before hearing Regina's screams(that were almost panicked).

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED ME, YOU HEAR ME!"

Frankly, Kisara didn't care.

* * *

Kisara swung back and forth on the playground swing, taking in the calm of the evening. Somehow, she just found herself back at the park. It held a lot of memories for her, more than any other place except for the orphanage where she grew up. Playing with Mokuba, hiding from bullies, meeting James. Now here was another memory to add to the list.

There wasn't any anger on her face any more. She had calmed down with the cool of the evening, she had always had a soft spot for the evening stars(even though you couldn't see as many in the city).

Rather, she was just swaying with the swing, aware of the cool evening wind. The street lights were beginning to come on.

Now that she had cooled down, she could really think about what had happened earlier.

_That was completely and utterly stupid._

There was no other way to put it. The place she had lived for years, she had walked out in a pussy huff. Everything had vanished, there was nothing that she could do. How was she going to go through life without that home and Regina's money(she certainly didn't need her permission any more)? How was she going to be able to eat and go to school?

But despite these feelings of panic, there was the small voice of resolution in her head that she was in no way sorry for what she said. Regina had treated her like dirt for years, Lena and Carrie weren't that helpful either. Regina thought she was spoiled, when did that enter her mind?! She did more work in two days than Regina did in one year!

In fact, she was somewhat in awe of what she just did.

_I had no idea I had that in me. All these years, I just thought I had no courage. That it died when James did._

Kisara sighed.

Still, reality was blazing her right in the face. What was she going to do now?

Kisara felt a yawn coming on which she covered up with her mouth.

_Come on, think, think. You can sleep later. There's got to be something you can do…._

_Mana._

Why didn't she think of it earlier? Mana would never have been this defeated, hack she would have probably shouted what she did to the world. At the very least, Kisara could ask to stay with Mana until she had found a better place.

Sleep felt closing in. Kisara didn't realize how tired she was as she leaned toward the chain of the swing. It was weird how tired she was.

_And I'll go see her first thing….right….after….I….rest._

* * *

"Race you Timmy!"

His friend called out to his best friend as said best friend ran ahead in the park, the sunlight of the morning blazing quite well for a beautiful morning. They had both run ahead of their mothers, who were chatting with each other and figured their six year olds could handle themselves.

"No fair Colin!"

The young black haired boy caught up to Colin, with sandy hair and freckles, who had stopped for some reason.

"Colin what's up?"

Colin pointed to the swings. Leaning on one of them and seemingly asleep, was the strangest and most beautiful girl the two had ever seen(granted they were six so there wasn't much competition in that area).

Timmy was the first to snap out of admiring as he went over to the girl.

"Um, miss?"

The girl did respond.

Colin came over poked her.

"Come on, it's sun up. No sleep time."

Again no response.

Timmy shook her gently as a six year old boy could.

"Come on Miss Pale Hair Girl."

The shaking had moved the girl into motion off the swing and collapsed into the ground heap, almost lifeless.

In little time, the little boys had already reached a conclusion and shouted it to all could hear.

"MOMMY! IT'S A DEAD BODY!"

* * *

**V.E.: Yep it is a short chapter. Yes it is a cliffhanger, I knew it would end this way.**

**I know you hate it, but hopefully next chapter will make up for it.**

**However I'll probably be adding to Expecting or doing another oneshot and then updating Mummy before then. Man I just feel like writing lately.**

**Please review.**


	16. Hospital Part 1

**V.E.: Come on my muse, I want get this chapter done before I have to go up to my grandparents in Idaho this Easter weekend. I know you have all been patiently waiting for this next chapter, since I think everyone was annoyed at the cliffhanger(even though I think everyone enjoyed Kisara sticking it to Regina).**

**Wow, let me just say 101 reviews is nothing to sneeze at! Thank you to all of you that have been reading since the beginning. I'm pretty certain I am passed the half-way point, at least I think. Don't give a writer a limit alright?**

**Oh well, I've kept you long enough. We all want to know what is up with Kisara. Roll chapter.**

* * *

Joey Wheeler fidgeted as he stood outside the room his sister was in the pure white halls, the sounds of the hospital were all around; the calls for a doctor, the muffled cries of the deceased patients' loved ones. Even the smell was something different than any place else.

Joey grimaced as he took things in. He hated hospitals, not just because of the many scrapes that landed him in the hospital, but because what hospitals used to mean for his sister. Even though their parents divorced years ago, brother and sister did their best to communicate even though they couldn't see each other as much.

He knew how much Serenity hated hospitals too, how it made her feel helpless that her eyesight was going and there was nothing she could do about it. He swore he would make sure she never felt like that again.

To this, he was eternally grateful to Atem and Yugi(who helped arrange Atem's deck) for the prize money that helped pay for his sister's eye operation. Words couldn't describe exactly how he felt being able to finally do something.

Now once again, Joey was in a hospital, but not because of Serenity. The doctors still did an eye check on her now and then, but all of them said that her eyes were good. Serenity had a friend from her hospital days that was currently in Domino recovering from a heart transplant.

Given the circumstances, it didn't matter that there was school today. There was no way he would miss seeing his sister.

On the way to the hospital, Joey and Serenity finally had a chance to catch up. Serenity was impressed with the pictures Joey's costume and was in awe of the Blue Eyes White Dragon costume(which Bakura had snapped a picture of), which had even made its way to Tokyo. The wonders of the internet would never cease to amaze Joey sometimes.

He started as Serenity came out of the room.

"How's she doing?"

Serenity smiled at Joey's interest.

"Mia is much better since the operation. Thanks for taking me here Joey."

Joey nodded and gestured down the halls.

"So shall we go? I wanted to take you out to lunch."

Serenity's smile was as bright as ever as she hugged her brother's arm.

"Sure!"

The two siblings walked down the hall and waited through the escalator. They finally reached the bottom floor and were about to walk out the front desk, home free, when a sudden flurry of activity caused the Wheeler siblings to stop.

A group of doctors and nurses seem to be rushing by, giving orders., surrounding a patient being wheeled elsewhere.

"So what's going on here?"

"Jane Doe found in the park. Found by a couple of kids, the moms called 911 after they screamed they found a dead body."

"Oh those poor kids. Any idea on what's with her wrong?"

"No, she's got a heartbeat but she won't wake up."

Joey shifted his head to get a better look at the patient. He felt sorry for the girl, it was horrible to see his sister rolled away to get checked on by the doctors, praying to see if she would make it or not.

The flash of white hair caught his attention as his eyes widened. He immediately let go of his sister, he was that surprised.

"Kisara?!"

Serenity turned to her brother in surprise.

"Joey, you know her?"

Joey nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah, she's the one I told you about. That one who's been hanging out with Mana recently."

Serenity nodded as she remembered.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned her earlier."

Even as Joey nodded, he felt his brain go into overdrive(an unusual word to describe his mind, as Kaiba would have said an empty mind has no worries to which Joey would try to punch him). He stopped walking completely.

Mana had no idea Kisara was here and neither did her stepfamily(though given Kisara's relationship with the later, it wouldn't surprise him if they really didn't care). He had to talk to the doctors tell them who she was.

But before that he needed to get the news to Mana. Problem was that Joey didn't have Mana's number, but he knew someone who did….

Joey grimaced as he got out his cellphone and went through his contacts. He hoped that this idea would work.

* * *

Yugi quietly picked at his lunch as he tried to ignore the gloom Atem was casting on the lunch period and everyone noticed. The elder twin just twisted his fork around the spaghetti as the rest of his friends either ignored it or looked at him worriedly. Ryou, Marik, and Bakura tried to get into a conversation on Monster World. Tristan, Tea, and Duke were part of the worried group. Joey wasn't here today for some reason.

Yugi gave a mental sigh. He knew it was about Mana. Being the only one in the group privy to the exact details of the fight, he felt like smacking himself for his brother's stupidity(his brother probably did the same when he messed up with Tea). He knew his brother had feelings for Mana and as a fellow idiot in love, Yugi could sympathize.

But that didn't mean he couldn't realize how much his brother screwed up. Especially when he glared so openly at Kisara.

Speaking of which, Yugi wondered were the pale haired girl was. She hadn't showed up today at all. Mana had asked around, she even tried to talk to Kisara's stepsisters, but they wouldn't give anything away.

Mana was right where she usually sat with Kisara, not even bothering to feign interest in her food. Atem's glance found itself on her and watched with regret. Both at his actions toward her and Kisara(which he had realized was motivated from the jealousy he felt at Mana being best friends with another person).

Yugi observed his twin, knowing very well that to talk to him now was useless, and turned his attentions toward Kaiba. He was surprised to find the teenage CEO fidgeting and a little bit paler than usual.

But before he could ask Kaiba what was going on, he felt a buzz go off in his pocket.

BZZT!

Yugi jumped suddenly, gaining the attention of the entire table as his hand wen to his pocket. After a quick glance to make sure none of the teachers on staff were watching them, he quickly took his cellphone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He hunched over to make sure that the no one saw as he spoke.

"Hello?"

The familiar sound of his blonde haired friend responded in a hurry.

"_Yugi, thank goodness! I thought it was lunch! I tried to call Atem first, but I couldn't and then I realized it would probably be better if she got this from you rather than him."_

Yugi interrupted then, wondering what was going on.

"Whoa, Joey, slow down! What's going on?"

"_First thing's first, can you hand me over to Mana?"_

Yugi nodded slowly, his eyes finding Mana.

"Yes I can, but why?"

"_Long story, I'll explain later. Please, I think she'd want to hear about this first."_

Yugi nodded even though his friend couldn't see him.

"Alright."

He got up and walked over to the corner table with Mana, the group watching him with interest.

Mana looked at Yugi in surprise as she noticed him. He handed his phone to her.

"It's for you."

Mana looked quizzically as she took the phone, covering it to make sure the teachers couldn't see.

"What's up?"

Her face became even more confused after a few moments, the slightly loud voice heard from the phone.

"Joey, stop that and just tell what's going on!"

The voice got slower and more quiet as Mana's face melted into an expression of disbelief, her face turning quite pale. After a few minutes, she nodded and talked again with her voice calm.

"I'll come right away. I'll see you and Serenity there I guess."

Mana nodded and handed the phone back to Yugi as she stood up from the table.

"Thank you."

She then turned away hurriedly, pulling out her own phone as she dialed a number.

Yugi put the phone back to his ear when he arrived back at his own table, the group incredibly curious.

"Joey, what's going on?"

Yugi felt his eyes widen as he heard the reply.

"Kisara's in the hospital?!"

A deadly silence fell over the entire cafeteria heard him, talking stopping and the clattering of utensils hitting the ground. On the other side of the cafeteria, Carrie and Lena looked at each other with wide eyes. Brittany Middleton just kept eating her salad, her face unreadable.

Seto Kaiba began to cough uncontrollably on the water he was trying to drink. Time almost ceased at that moment.

_WHAT?!_

* * *

Mana paced in the white halls, looking at her brother talking with one of the doctors. Joey and Serenity had gone to the hospital cafeteria as soon as she and Mahad had arrived.

After she got the news, she called her brother(who understood it was a dire emergency) and went to the office to wait for him to pick her up. She also called her mother and left a message with a secretary(she was in meeting, but she'd want to know why her daughter was ditching school).

She hated this, feeling so hopeless with no real understanding of what was going on. She clenched her hands together in a prayer like fashion as she continued her pacing.

Finally, Mahad nodded as he and the doctor stopped talking and he went over to his sister. His face was as serious as always, but there was a small chink in that façade today.

"We're allowed to see her now. I also gave them the information for Regina and her stepsisters."

Mana's face showed how much she liked that idea.

Mahad countered that look with a sigh.

"They are her family."

"You believe that as much as you believe that Odion and Marik won't kill you when they find out you're dating their sister."

Mahad made a grimace at that, but he didn't refute that statement. He didn't say anything, but he knew how worried Mana was. He found his hand inside of hers as they went into the small room.

On the plain sheets and prompt up, was Kisara seeming as serene as Sleeping Beauty. There were wires to help regulate her breathing, but other than that there was no sign that there was anything wrong with her. As if she was having a peaceful dream.

It troubled Mana. For some reason, she felt her dread grow.

She turned to leave and went out into the hall, feeling her breath come out as she tried to control it evenly. Her brain was frazzled, nothing made sense.

A voice interrupted these thoughts of hers.

"Mana?"

Mana looked up as she felt her eyes started to water.

Atem Muto was staring at her with concern as the entire group did the same thing. Yugi seemed as worried as Tea, Tristan, and Duke. Bakura was near his twin along with Marik. Seto looked blank, as if uncertain what to think.

Mana wiped her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Joey stepped out of the grouping, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, Yugi grilled me over the phone for everything."

Yugi nodded.

"I didn't really give him much of a choice."

Tea's face was the picture of concern.

"Is it really true?"

Mana nodded, her expression still dark.

"Yes, the doctors have no idea what's wrong with her."

Ryou seemed surprised.

"So she's really just sleeping?"

Mana turned to gesture inside the room.

"Come and see for yourself."

The group needed no other invitation as they followed Mana back into the room.

Mahad started at the huge group.

"What's with this?"

Bakura shot Mahad a sour look(which he returned, they didn't like each other).

"What does it look like? We're paying a visit."

Marik moved closer to Kisara's bed, an odd expression on his face.

"That's strange."

Duke looked at the bleach blonde haired Egyptian in interest.

"It's just the way this looks is almost exactly how…"

"Alright, what's going on?!"

The group turned in surprise as Mokuba Kaiba came in a very bad mood and huff.

Seto's eyes widened, the first time his face had changed since he entered the hospital.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?"

Mokuba's expression looked just like Seto's in a bad mood when dealing with his subordinates.

"I heard from Roland that you had taken off for the hospital in a hurry in one of the cars."

Tristan said.

"Kaiba offered to drive us."

Mana looked at Seto strangely, not that he paid her any mind as he bore the rest of Mokuba's rant.

"Now I know nobody here is in trouble since Roland would have said so and everyone here looks fine so how about you tell me why Roland was flinching like he was hiding…some…thing…"

Mokuba's voice died away as he looked to the subject on the bed. His navy blue eyes seemed in a state of shock.

Seto followed his little brother's eyes and knew immediately was going to happen. His own eyes had soften.

Finally, Mokuba's small voice came.

"Ki..sara?"

The whole group seemed surprised, only Mahad and Mana being the exception. Atem was the first to respond.

"Mokuba, you know her?"

Mokuba's eyes darted from Kisara to everywhere and back to her.

"Yes…I do..what's…"

Mana's face took on a soft expression as she stepped towards Mokuba.

"You remember her?"

Mokuba turned even more astonished.

"She told you about me?"

Mana nodded, her eyes settled on Seto.

"She told me everything that happened at the orphanage before she was adopted."

"She was adopted…how did..?"

Mokuba saw Seto's expression, his face melting away the astonishment. His face became suddenly blank.

"Seto."

Seto didn't visibly cringed at the dead tone, but he felt like doing so.

"Mokuba….may we take this outside?"

Mokuba nodded, not so much for proprietary but knowing that his brother wouldn't say anything until after they were outside. He followed his brother out(who wasn't looking forward to this).

The group looked on in surprise and turned to Mana who held up her fingers as soon as the brothers were out of sight, counting them off as the moments went by, anticipating the blow.

"Three. Two. One."

A explosion of utter fury resounded right outside in the white halls.

"YOU KNEW!?"

* * *

**V.E.: I know, it should be longer. I'm going to divvy this up between two chapters like the Masquerade.**

**I've decided that when this story is over I'll start on another blue shipping story. And when I'm done with Mummy Reborn I'll start on another vase shipping story. SInce this is so, I'll work on Princess of Egypt after BEC, the newest story on my profile. Please check it out.**

**Please review.**


	17. Hospital Part 2

**V.E.: Here it is, part two of the hospital chapter. We're not getting to just deserts just yet, but we are close. Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope that this next chapter meets your expectations.**

**Well, I know you guys want explanations to why Seto acted the way he did, unfortunately that is not this chapter but the coming chapter.**

**Well, let's go ahead.**

* * *

"Whoa WHOA! Back up, back up. You mean to say they know each other?!"

Though Joey's voice level could have been perceived as detrimental to the well being of some hospital patients, it really didn't make a difference to Kisara who still slumbered on, dead to the world.

The group had sat down(pulling up a couple of fold up chairs from the hallways) for the talk in which Mana disclosed Kisara's past, including her relationship with Seto and Mokuba.

The reactions to the group were easy to predict; they were stunned. With the exception of Mahad(who had heard a little bit about it from Mana and was currently nodding his head in acceptance), none of them had any idea of the connection the three had to each other.

It still made Mana feel guilty, disclosing her friend's private information. Still, she hadn't mentioned the Masquerade and she was determined not to, unless someone figured it out then it was all bets off.

To Joey's reaction, Duke shot an irate look at the blonde.

"Haven't you been listening to what Mana's been saying? Yes, they knew each other!"

Tea just shook her head slightly, she was right next to Yugi who out of the shocked group was the one who seemed to be taking this the most well(in other words his jaw had the most distance between it and the ground).

"I can't believe it though. Kaiba never said anything."

Bakura hmmed before looking at Mana straight on.

"How long have you known about this?"

Mana took a small breath before going on.

"One night, I went over to Kisara's house to help her with some of her chemistry homework. I found a picture of her, Seto, and Mokuba in her room. After I showed it to her, she told me everything."

Atem's face seemed a picture of disbelief.

"Okay, I can get Kisara and Kaiba keeping quiet about this. Neither of them are that vocal people. But why on earth has Seto never talked to her in all this time? If they were as close as you say…"

Mana nodded.

"They were, that's what I'd like to ask Kaiba myself. For Kisara, it was if they never knew each other. She said that he had probably forgotten her, but that's obviously not true if his reaction to Mokuba indicates."

The group turned their head to the door, where the Kaiba brothers were currently conversing. Everyone was certain the entire hospital must have heard Mokuba's initial reaction, but the talk had turned quieter. At least now, no one knew the exact words they were saying to each other.

At this thought, Mana smirked.

"I hope Mokuba really brings on the guilt."

Mahad looked at his sister reprovingly.

"Mana, you have no idea why Seto has acted the way he has."

Mana felt her eyebrow lift in disbelief.

"Are you actually defending him?"

Mahad quickly shook his head no as he realized the incredulous stares from the group he was getting.

"No I'm not, goodness knows he treated her horribly. I'm just saying before you rush to judgment you try and get Kaiba's side of the story."

Mana hmphed.

"In my mind, there is nothing behind his actions that could justify the way he treated her!"

Mahad felt his eyebrow lift, his voice sarcastic.

"Just like nothing could justify whatever Atem said to you when you guys got into that fight about Daniel?"

Mana's eyes widened in disbelief, as did Atem's. The rest of the group aside from Yugi settled for positively confused expressions on their faces.

"How did you know…?"

"Mom told me about him. When I heard you and Atem had a fight, I guessed it was probably because of that. We'll talk about the dating someone and not telling me later."

Mana give her brother a just as sarcastic look.

"Since when is it your business who I go out with? You never tell me about your social life, not that you used to have one."

"Considering the way you set me up not too long ago, I think that permits me to know about my sister's love life!"

As the Kurozaki siblings descended into somewhat of a catfight(incredibly immature, but immaturity knows no bounds when it comes to sibling squabbles), the group turned their eyes on their official leader as if demanding answers(who was resolutely not saying anything or even looking at them).

Finally, the bickering ceased as a clear voice with an edge of irritation commanded them.

"Enough you two!"

The two stared at the voice's owner as Ishizu Ishtar walked into the hospital room, an expression of irritation on her face was clearly showing through. Her eyes fixed on Mahad and Mana.

"Now isn't the time for this. I get that the two of you are upset, but we can't lose our heads right now. Doing that won't help Kisara wake up or make you feel any better."

The two siblings face became downcast, being thoroughly chastised.

Marik was the first of the group to react to his sister's appearance.

"Ishizu, what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Kurozaki called me. She wanted me to check up on Mana, Mahad, and Kisara."

Mana fidgeted as she said.

"So, she's not mad about me missing school?"

Ishizu shook her head.

"No, considering the situation, she's letting this go this one time. She told me she does expect you to go to school tomorrow and not to visit Kisara until after school though."

Mana nodded in concession.

Mahad sighed.

"Sorry you had to see that Ishizu."

Ishizu chuckled a little.

"It's interesting to see you act like a complete utter child."

Mahad's face turned embarrassed with the slight crimson tinge.

"Um..that's…I mean…."

Ishizu chuckled once more.

"I mean that in a good way, still I have to admit I like you usual self."

Mahad's face went even redder as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

Marik looked on the entire scene with suspicison in his eyes. For some reason, he felt a need to call Odion right now and get him to tie Mahad to a chair before interrogation.

Ishizu caught the look in Marik's eyes and gave him a glare that would send pro wrestlers and Pegasus' guards crying for their mommies. Thus ending any possible attempted murders on her almost official boyfriend(will be official when acknowledged by both families).

Then her Nile blue eyes wandered to where Kisara was sleeping, the only sound from that area being the heart monitor and the filtered breathing through the tubes. Ishizu moved toward the bed, her expression sad and intrigued.

"So it's just like she's asleep? That nothing will wake her up."

The group nodded in unison. Marik eventually recovered from his sister's murderous glare and spoke.

"Ishizu doesn't this look a little like…"

Ishizu nodded.

"Perhaps, but I can't be sure about it. I'll need to go through what was stolen from the shop again, just to make sure."

Ryou was surprised by Ishizu's tone.

"Ishizu, are you guys saying you might know what's going on?"

Just before Ishizu could answer Ryou, another voice cut in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The group once again found an uninvited guest to the party, only this one was definitely an unwelcomed one. Regina Johnson stood in the doorway, her face even more irritated then Ishizu's. Unlike Ishizu, however, irritation seemed to be a natural part of her face.

Behind her was her daughters, but neither Carrie or Lena seemed willing to enter their stepsister's hospital room and quickly vamoosed. But that didn't stop Marik from noticing the utter fear the sisters had on their faces.

As Regina stepped slowly into her stepdaughter's room, the rest of the group who had never met her before got a pretty good first impression.

A glacier, pretty to look at but nothing underneath.

Regina's light green eyes flickered to Kisara for one moment, cold and calculating. Then they turned on the Ishizu and Mana.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here before me?"

Mana favored Regina with a sour expression.

"I'm surprised you even bothered to show up."

Mahad glared at his sister reprimanding, not that she noticed or cared.

"Mana!"

Regina continued on undisturbed.

"You make it sound as I have no compassion

Mana made a disbelieving expression on her face, as if this was news to her.

"Oh, you mean you actually do? I never would have guessed from your complete lack of individuality, kindness, and lack of a beating heart."

Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Atem both hid a smirk and a chuckle at Mana's words. Mahad once more shot a reprimanding look at his sister while Yugi and Ryou had to resist the urge to back away from the murderous aura that enveloped Regina as she looked at Mana.

Eventually, Regina managed to rein her utter hatred(if only briefly) as she took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"I am going to pretend you didn't day that since you obviously possess no manners or sense."

At this, Mahad turned his scorching eyes on Regina. No one insulted his little sister, nobody. However, he had learned long ago to rein in his tongue.(However, it was good thing his parents weren't here, that would be a mess.)

Outside the room, a decidedly male figure stopped outside the room and listened into the growing discussion.

Regina took no notice as she continued.

"What I want is to know is where Kisara's costume is."

Mana's eyes were panicked for a moment before reverting to normal.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you're not that convincing. I know all about you two sneaking out to the Masquerade. Now I ask this again, Where. Is. That. Costume?"

Mana was just as ready to stare Regina out until kingdom come when Ishizu interrupted.

"I have it."

The whole group's attention(mostly confused, except for Yugi) was once again on Ishizu, Regina's especially.

"You? Don't tell me you sewed that Blue Eyes White Dragon costume!"

Ishizu's gaze was as unyielding as her answer.

"Yes."

Regina's eyes, if they could, became even more disdaining and almost not human.

"And why on earth have I never seen that design?"

Ishizu didn't answer as Regina hmphed.

"And I assume you also made that stripper of a Dark Magician Girl outfit, as well?"

Those usually calm blue eyes now had an undercurrent of anger, but gave nothing away. They did not seeing the questioning look on Mahad's face at the word _stripper_.

"Yes I did."

Regina turned on her heels to leave.

"Well, consider yourself fired."

"In case you've forgotten Regina, I no longer work for you. I just do design commissions."

That didn't deter Regina.

"In that case, don't bother to come back with your designs or I'll see to it you're thrown off the premises."

With that, Regina left in huff not noticing the very stiff form of Seto Kaiba(in case you haven't guessed it, he's figured it out).

With that entrance, Atem broke the silence as his voice almost babbled.

"Wait..then Kisara was the Blue Eyes…then the Dark Magician Girl…"

His eyes found Mana's who gave a strained laugh and turned away blushing furiously. This cause an equally embarrassed expression on Atem's face.

Yugi sighed.

"Don't tell me I was the only one who knew it was you guys."

The entire group turned on the younger Muto.

"YOU KNEW!"

"Excuse me."

Now the room was focused on the several doctors that were coming into the room, one in particular as he was standing by as the others began to move the still sleeping Kisara onto another stretcher.

"You'll need to clear out."

Joey's expression was disbelieving.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Miss Kingsley is being transferred to another room. Order from the administration, she's now being considered a top priority patient."

The doctor flexed his glasses back up as he went along with the sliver haired girl being wheeled out of the room.

As soon as Kisara was out the door, Seto Kaiba came back inside. His face was back to normal, having recovered full from the news he had realized.

It took only a look at Kaiba's face to have Atem guess what happened.

"Kaiba, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

A moment passed before Kaiba answered.

"I may have given a sizable donation to the hospital's new cardiac ward and the administration might have been grateful enough to realize it would be in their best interests to help my fellow classmate."

No one bought the nonchalance for a minute, there was no doubt in there mind that Seto Kaiba did that for Kisara.

In the corner, Marik turned to the older Necrophades twin after bringing them to a distance where the others wouldn't hear them.

"Hey Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to scare some people with your knife?"

Bakura's eyes glinted in interest, a smirk on his face.

"Who would be the targets?"

"The Johnson girls. I get the feeling they know more then they are letting on."

This didn't phase the sadistic expression on Bakura's face.

"Well, lead on my partner in crime."

Mahad took one look at the conspirators in the corner and dismissed it. Normally, Mahad would have been in utter disapproval with whatever the two were planning, but the way Regina had treated his sister had put him in a more generous mood toward the thieves and their plots towards Regina or her daughters. They could do whatever they wanted, so as long as he didn't see it.

* * *

**V.E.: Well not as long, but remember I originally wanted this as one chapter. Please remember to review kindly. **_  
_


	18. Calm in Waiting

**V.E.: Okay, here's my attempt at the next chapter. This will be very short, I'm going to get into the real ugly stuff next chapter I think.**

**Please read on.**

* * *

Despite the turmoil and confusion surrounding her condition, Kisara was seemingly oblivious to this as she slept on in her room. Her face tranquil and calm, her hair in rivers of silver moonlight as her body rose with the breathing tubes.

Though, her new room was an obvious improvement from the small hospital room she was previously housed in. Rather bigger, seated with a couple of cushioned chairs. It seemed almost like the works of a private hospital.

Not surprising, the room had received a lot of foot traffic the days she had been here. Several flower bouquets stood in the corner; peach colored roses from the workers at Regina's company, multicolored daisies from the school when they had had heard of her in the hospital(almost all of the teachers were fond of the quiet young lady), and another bouquet of white lilies no one knew where it came from or who sent it.

However, the only person in the room at present was Seto Kaiba as he just stared at her. He was pondering all the events that had occurred and the results.

Scratch that, Mana was currently sleeping on one of the chairs at the end of Mana's bed. Having come here straight from school, she had fallen asleep from the mixture of stress and worrying. In fact, it was only because of Mana's current slumbering state that Kaiba had dared to even enter Kisara's room. He was not in the mood for a similar conversation like the one he had with Mokuba.

Of course there was the lingering whisper in his mind that he would have to have that conversation with Kisara when she woke up. There was no if about it, her waking up or the conversation. The possibility made Seto more nervous than if a regular person had been given a sword and told to slay a dragon. He tried to get his mind back on what he was thinking before.

With Kisara in the hospital, came some changes. For starters, Mana had returned to their group for lunch times and seemed more at ease with them in quite some time. And almost every day after school, the group accompanied Mana to the hospital to check on Kisara's state.

Mana was often a permanent visitor in the room and while most of the group didn't know her that well(excepting the CEO) they often stayed with Mana for company.

Mahad had dropped by on occasion, just as he had today. Of course at the moment, he was neither in the hallway or in the room since he had gone with Ishizu out for coffee(Marik had been suspicious at first, but he pushed those thoughts aside as he made his request for his caramel mocha latte. WHich was the firs of many of the teenagers' requests).

"Hey."

Seto turned to the doorway of the room to find Atem Muto looking slightly tired.

"What are you doing here?"

Atem strode over near Mana's sleeping figure on one of the chairs.

"Mahad wanted me to get Mana since it's about time they head home for dinner. Shouldn't I be asking that question about you?"

Seto didn't trust himself to answer anything so he just stayed silent.

Atem just gave a calm smile.

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me it's fine. I can understand staying silent about this kind of stuff. But I don't think you're going to be so lucky when Kisara wakes up."

_Tell me something I don't know Mr. Outdated haircut._

Atem turned his attention back to Mana as he carefully gathered her up into his arms, cradling her almost like a baby. Seto wasn't surprised by thease Atem was doing it, unlike Yugi he had the muscle. There was no doubt that Mana was asleep with this, if she was awake she probably would have smacked him. There was still a definite air of tension between the two still and Atem had made no attempts to change that during this tense period. Perhaps he was scared with all of the pressure tension would make snap worse.

Still, if Mana didn't know about it, she couldn't get mad at him for it.

Atem slowly walked outside the room, as Mana snuggled even closer to him.

Seto felt himself almost smile at the scene. Almost. Suddenly he had a very good idea of what their fight was about(Yugi had briefed him privately on the basics without giving anything away after Kisara had been moved to her private room).

But he felt himself turned back to Kisara on the bed.

The last time he had been in a hospital previous to this experience was not a pleasant memory either. He could still recall a child unable to do anything as he heard that his father didn't make it through the accident. A younger memory was mixed with the joy of a baby brother and the grief of his mother being gone.

And now here he was; once more in a hospital around the bed of someone he also cared about. He felt himself flash back to all the memories he associated with her: the pale haired girl talking to Mokuba on the swing, the same girl he protected, the laughs at the park where they always played.

The tears in her eyes when she heard they were going, the look of hope dashed when she saw him again, the glances he had caught of her sideways when he spied her down the hall.

And the Blue Eyes costume…

At that memory, he felt like smacking himself. How did he not realize that it was her?! She was the only person he knew with that silver hair, those sapphire blue eyes, the somehow concrete connection she showed to the dragon….

Once more, he gave himself another mental smack.

He had tried very hard to tell himself he didn't care what Kisara did with her life. He didn't care about the growing need to tell Roland to take care of her step family presently. He didn't care about the mess she was in that day she went over to Mana's for a sleepover, how she seemed to bury herself into Mana.

And he most definitely didn't care now when he was lying across the room, as she slept in on a supposedly endless coma.

_You are a horrible liar Seto._

Kaiba felt himself sigh as he went closer to her bedside. He leaned even closer to her.

For a moment, he remembered a fairy tale he heard as a child. Of the sleep princess awoken from her hundred year sleep by the kiss of prince.

Immediately, Seto reproached himself for such a childish notion.

_Fairy tales are for little kids who don't know better. Plus I'm certainly no prince, she said so herself._

And yet suddenly, Seto felt very much like a child. He could tell himself he was strong, that there was nothing that could touch him. But that doesn't change the fact that while he was a CEO, he was a teenager and in some ways still a kid. Having to grow up too fast had made a void in him, something he wouldn't be able to fill.

A void contained memories of Kisara.

_I can't believe I'm even doing this._

Seto leaned close to Kisara's ear, his voice small and almost silent.

"Please wake up Kisara. I know I deserve all the hatred you feel for me and I know that there's probably no excuse that I could tell you that would justify anything I've done. But please, please wake up. I know it's selfish of me to say so, but we need you to wake up. You may not believe it, but we do. Mana needs you, Mokuba needs you."

The voice became more plaintive, more pleading.

"I need you."

With the piece being said, Seto Kaiba went up Kisara's forehead and pressed a small kiss to it.

A moment passed and nothing happened. The peaceful sleep went on.

Seto grimaced as he came back and scolded himself once more.

_Oh what did you expect to happen, you fool? For her to magically wake up? Since when have I believed in magic, anyway?_

"Seto."

Seto turned back once more to the door to find Mokuba, changed out of his uniform and into his regular clothes. He came over to the chair next to Kisara's bed.

Seto felt himself speak.

"How was school?"

"Long, have I ever said how much I hate my English teacher?"

"Numerous times, I think."

Mokuba sat down on the chair, taking on of Kisara's hands in his own. His gaze was fixed on her. It had become common for Mokuba to also stop by the hospital and wait for Kisara in his own way. That was why Seto often had to have Roaland designate someone to watch over his brother and pick him up.

"How long will you be?"

Mokuba didn't take his gaze of Kisara. Seto knew the way Mokuba was acting was his punishment for not telling Mokuba about Kisara.

"Awhile."

Seto nodded.

"Alright. See you then."

Without an answer, Seto Kaiba walked out of the room. Back to his house, back to Kaiba Corp business, but not where he wanted to be most.

Right by Mokuba's side waiting for the woman he loved to wake up.

* * *

Lena's voice cut in a very unsure tone as the sisters watched Seto Kaiba leave their stepsister's room.

"Remind why we're doing this?"

Carrie answered in a reproving tone.

"Because it's the right thing to do! Plus it's all our faults."

Lena almost rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you Carrie? This isn't our faults."

A voice, very much interested with an evil undercurrent, interrupted whatever Lena was going to say next.

"Oh, what isn't your faults?"

The two redheads froze before slowly turning around, facing Bakura Necrophades and Marik Ishtar giving very sadistic grins on their faces. For the past couple of days, the two trouble magnets had been trying to corner the girls. For what, they had no idea, but they had the sense of preservation to not to want to find out.

Now here they were like fat rabbits in a starving wolves' den.

Bakura got our his knife and began to fiddle with it, carrying on with the conversation he started.

"Marik, do you know what they say about people who return to murder scene?"

Marik pretended to think for a moment before answering.

"I think they say it's because they feel guilty about their crime."

Bakura flicked his knife out again, scaring the girls to silence.

"Indeed, now what would Kisara's sisters…"

Marik interrupted his partner in crime for a correction.

"Stepsisters Bakura, they're not even a sixteenth amount nice enough to be related to Kisara."

"Thank you for the correction, her stepsisters, be doing spying outside her room while no one knows what happened to her? Conclusion…"

Marik got his cue from Bakura's look at him, cracking his knuckles.

"They know something, but aren't saying anything."

Bakura nodded with smug grin.

"Indeed. And now it just goes to learn how much it will take them to crack."

A silence followed this announcement as the sisters considered their options.

Lena Johnson was many things, but she was not a coward. Brittany was her best friend and she honestly didn't believe in magic. There was no way that they were responsible in any way that happened to Kisara. Or for that matter, anything that happened to the other people Brittany had made targets. That being said, she was not a snitch.

Carrie, on the other hand, was both A) somewhat of a coward and B) sane enough to realize that if she didn't tell Bakura and Ishtar everything it would be worse off. Plus she already had a guilty conscience.

She burst out quickly before she could take it back.

"It was Brittany's idea!"

Lena rounded her sister.

"Carrie, don't say anything else!"

Carrie still carried on, her voice becoming hysterical.

"I didn't want to do it, I never thought it was good idea getting involved with that stuff from Marik's store. I mean we all thought Ishizu was a witch…."

"Carrie!"

Bakura shot a look at the thinner redhead.

"Shut it Tweedle Dee! Your sister's being smart, which you obviously can't be, even if your life depended on it."

Marik nodded as he reined in the anger he felt at the slight to his sister.

"Go on, before I decide to get you for that remark about Ishizu."

Carrie wizened at Marik's reaction and went on.

"Brittany was so mad about Kisara dancing with Seto, though we didn't know it at the time. She decided to play a prank on Kisara using some stuff from your store, just to get her mind of it."

Marik's eyebrows lifted questioningly.

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"The stuff Brittany's cousin stole from the store. He was showing her the stuff and she found some spell book. She'd been reading it and found some curse in it. I never thought it was a good idea and I had no idea what it was even supposed to actually do…."

Marik interrupted, his impatience showing through.

"Alright, alright; what did Middleton ask you to do?!"

Carrie's voice shook even more.

"She asked us to get Kisara's hairbrush since it would have her hair. When we were in her room, we found the dragon mask and told Mom. They got into a big fight and Kisara packed her bags and left the house. That's the last time we saw her before we heard she was here."

Bakura added in his own question.

"And the hairbrush?"

"Lena gave it to Brittany and told her about Kisara being the Blue Eyes from the Masquerade. And that's everything, I swear! I won't do anything like this again! I'm sorry about the pictures of Mana, the pranks on Kisara, badmouthing you guys, everything!"

Lena really felt her eyes grow fierce.

"CARRIE!"

Marik watched her sister break into tears, observing them with a surprisingly calm manner.

"That's alright, we're done here. Come along Bakura."

Bakura's eyes narrowed in disappointment as he flicked his knife open again. His voice was like a plaintive child denied a treat.

"So soon? I didn't even get a small threat or get to scare with my knife that much!"

"Save it for Middleton tomorrow. I get the feeling she won't be as easy."

Bakura gestured his head toward the Johnson girls.

"And what about them?"

"We'll deal with them later. Plus I don't like threatening crying girls, well girl. We have bigger fish to fry, or in your case skin."

* * *

**V.E.: Well glad that's over with. Hopefully, I'll get to start on the new Mummy chapter tomorrow.**

**Review, expect a bigger chapter next time.**


	19. Breaking

**V.E.: I can't believe I'm writing about Bakura and Marik breaking into someone's house. Am I promoting crime by writing about it? Then again, they have a very good reason to break in to the Middleton mansion. Still, I love these guys so much! As a partner in crime, best friends kind of way.**

**Still, I know all of you have been waiting for Kisara to wake up. So here goes the next chapter. This feels like I'm breaking out of the realism I've been portraying in this story up until now.**

* * *

Let it be said up front, Bakura Necrophades wasn't exactly "Upstanding Citizen of the Year" material.

From sneaking out at night to brand his graffiti art on the streets of Domino City, sneaking out to attend concerts, breaking into school for test scores and to play a trick on Ms. Chouno(which can be left to the readers' imaginations); he had a certainly interesting permanent record. Most people wondered how such a well behaved young man like Ryou could be related to someone like Bakura; let alone that they could be twins.

So, it can't really come as a surprise that he was currently contemplating how to break into the Middleton mansion.

Okay, perhaps some explanation was necessary. Both him and Marik had come to the conclusion after dealing with the Johnson girls, it wouldn't do them any good to deal with Brittany at school. She could just as easily avoid them; plus the two had already had a warning from the principal if he caught them acting out again, it would be immediate suspension.

Considering the job in front of them, however, had Bakura wonder whether they had chosen the best option. The mansion was as much a stronghold as the Kaiba mansion. Bakura knew just by looking at it this was not going to be easy. But then again, if there was no risk there was no fun.

Besides, he had broken into the Kaiba mansion before. He could do the same here. He just needed to find out a way beyond the dogs in the yard.

Right next to him, Marik nodded as he talked into the phone.

"You're positive then? Don't worry Bakura and I will take care of it…..No, I won't….Do you trust me so little? Alright…keep an eye on her condition. I'll talk to you soon…..No, I wouldn't…Gotta go, bye!"

Shutting off his phone, Marik sighed. Bakura inquired to his friend.

"What was that about?"

"Confirmation. The spell book Brittany is probably using, is not good news. I talked to Ishizu about the inventory we're missing. It was part of the older collection, the ones we don't sell."

Bakura scoffed.

"Oh please, what is it? _The Fairytale Witch's Guide to Pure Evil_?"

Marik shook his head.

"No, _Magister Magi Grimoire Nexus_."

Bakura showed his confusion.

"Huh?"

"To be frank, it's like a book for advanced magic users. It was pulled off the shelves after it had been published because of the potency of the spells it would cast."

"You realize that magic is Ryou's specialty, right?"

Marik nodded in acknowledgement.

"True, but you're the resident expert at breaking and entering. If we can't get the cure out of the Queen of Hearts, we can get Ryou and Ishizu to look at it to find an answer."

Bakura nodded.

"Alright. I might sound a bit like Kaiba, but isn't it kind of ridiculous to think that Kisara's condition is caused because Middleton put a curse on her or something?"

"Hey believe it or not, there are professional witches who get paid to cast curses. The church in olden days believed witches cast magic using the aid of demons, the Catholic church still performs exorcisms. Plus, after all the things we've seen, you can't deny there are some things in this world you can't explain. Or have you forgotten our little trip to Egypt last summer?"

Bakura turned his attention to the first obstacles; the fence and the vicious Dobermans(which Bakura recalled from the meat soaking costume prank).

"Alright, so how do you suggest we get passed Obstacle A and B?"

"Again, you're the expert on this. I'm the fabulous grifter that charms the ladies."

Bakura grimaced at that remark before he got a small light bulb.

"Marik, get your phone back out and find the nearest steak restaurant. And get one of the good ones, not one of those cheap ones that just offer steak as an option."

* * *

Bakura shared an incredulous look with Marik as the both of them had finally found the Middleton security watching the baseball game in what seemed to be a staff room.

"Now that's just pathetic. Where's the fun if the guards aren't guarding?"

Marik nodded, keeping his voice low.

"True, but that would make things harder for us. Let's just move on. You do know where Middleton's room is?"

Bakura nodded.

"This follows a pretty standard mansion design, we should be getting close to the bedrooms, which is where we should find the book or her."

They moved on, masking the noise of their steps(though to be honest the guards were so completely focused on the game, it probably wouldn't have made a difference if they didn't). After a side trip to the nearby steak restaurant(which obviously didn't involve paying for their prizes), Bakura had found an opening in the fence near the back. When the Dobermans had come to greet them, the dogs' natural food instincts overruled their training as Bakura tossed them a few choice cuts. The two ran while the dogs fought over them.

After that, it had just been a matter of sneaking into the house. They knew very well if they were caught, they'd be arrested or thrown off the premises. Neither option would help Kisara wake up.

The two passed by several paintings and vases; things Bakura knew was valuable. His natural instincts told him to stuff them in his bag, but stealing was not his primary purpose here, it was reconnaissance and retrieval.

Finally, Bakura stopped by a pair of white washed doors with golden trim. He recognized these doors, from the party Middleton had thrown not too long ago, when the infamous Kaibaman costume had been last seen.

"This is it."

Marik nodded as he tried the door, which was in fact not locked and opened right up for them. The two cautiously made their way into enemy territory, not knowing what to expect.

It was bigger than Bakura and Ryou's hared apartment, which was the first thing that found itself in the white haired teens mind. Spacious with luxurious bed covers and crystal chandelier, detailed portraits, a very nice flat screen. The room just screamed 'Princess.' Luckily, Brittany had gotten past the all pink phase almost every girl goes through. For the most part the room was white with pastel colors. A small closet was near the bed.

Marik had another opinon on the room, it was boring.

"Sheesh, does Middleton have any character at all?"

"That would have to mean she has a soul."

Understanding filtered across Marik's eyes.

"Oh yeah. Alright, so if I were Brittany the bitchy snow queen, scary a thought as it is, where would I hide my magic spell book?"

Bakura pondered the question as he surveyed the room.

"There are usually two ways to hide something, to put it in some secret spot only I know about or to hide it in plain sight. Better question is, how did Brittany learn how to use that book? Most of Ryou's books are in languages I can't read."

A voice interrupted the boy's musings.

"My Nana taught me all about magic and how to read spell books. Of course, what's the point in you knowing when you're just going to be arrested for breaking and entering."

The two teens turned to find Brittany in her pajamas and a robe slipped on(the two had broken in after night fall, none of their respective guardians knew what they were doing at this moment). Though her looks were as flawless as ever, she had on a very sour expression.

"Of course, before I do call the guards, care to explain why you delinquents are in my room?"

Bakura was the first to retaliate.

"Don't play dumb, we heard everything from Johnson."

Brittany's eyebrows danced at Bakura's challenge.

"Oh, and what exactly is everything?"

Marik turned his lavender eyed glare upon the blonde.

"You cursing Kisara, Mana and the pictures, staying stuff about us behind out back…"

Bakura interrupted to point out something.

"Although, we're not entirely certain what you bad mouthed about us, there's still the principality of the matter. Though I suppose Carrie gave us a pretty good idea at what might have been said."

Brittany's sneer became more pronounced.

"You're going on like there's some code of honor for you guys. You're thieves!"

Bakura corrected her misconception.

"Correction, I'm the thief. Marik is the comic relief and person I throw under the bus to make a great escape."

Marik took some offense at that.

"Well excuse me, the next time you suggest another one of your crazy ideas!"

Bakura gave his friend an even look.

"You know I don't really mean that right?"

Marik broke out into his regular smirk.

"I know, I just like to mess with you!"

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Are you dweebs done flirting?"

Now that got two very virile glares sent in her direction. This also caused Bakura to crack his knuckles in a threating way.

"What did you just say?!"

This caused Brittany to show some fear in her eye and back up. But before she could get to the door, she seemed to yelp and fall to the floor. She began to rub her leg, her face going to an expression of panic.

"No, NO!"

At first, the two teenagers thought Brittany might have been faking it, but then she pulled up her pajamas and their eyes widened at the sight. Her legs seemed scarred and were discoloring, as if she had been in some accident. As a matter fact, it seemed to be discoloring as the very moments ticked by. For a rare moment, both Marik and Bakura were stunned speechless.

Brittany's expression didn't change for a minute.

"This can't be happening! Why is this happeneing?!"

Marik's eyes were fixed on the legs before understanding the situation.

"All magic comes at a price…"

Bakura turned to the Egyptian questioningly.

"What?"

"Something Ishizu told me once. That every and any spell comes with some kind of cost, depending on the power and intent. She also told me that curses like the one Kisara has on her often have high prices. Didn't your Nana ever tell you that?"

Brittany looked up, but not without a glare.

"Price! There isn't in any price to spells."

Bakura looked up Middleton with undisguised dislike.

"You really are a novice. Even Ryou told me that with magic, what goes around comes around. Three fold."

Brittany shrugged before wincing because of her legs.

"Whatever! Is there any way to fix this?"

Marik only pretended to consider it.

"Let me think…nope. Magic exacts the price from its caster and while I'm no magic caster by any means, I'm guessing you're never going to be able to use your legs again like you used to. Heck, you might be crippled for the rest of your life. Besides even if we could fix your legs, why would we help you?"

Brittany just glared at them.

Bakura also glared at the fool.

"Oh who cares what happens to her legs, what exactly did you do to Kisara?"

"Nothing."

Bakura's eyes traveled down her scarred legs.

"I think we all know that's bullshit."

Brittany gave a nasty smile.

"You know what, I'm done with you guys. I don't even get why you're doing this for a loser like Kisara Kingsley, but I really don't care. GUA…."

Before she could get any further however, Bakura was there with a knife at her throat; causing her yell to die down. Fear entered her face, but Bakura wasn't deterred.

"Listen to me you pathetic excuse of a human being! You're losing your legs, would you like another scar? Now tell us where that book is and how to break the spell on Kisara and I can promise you what I did to the PE teacher who bullied Ryou will be nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

Brittany whimpered as Bakura felt pleasure at the threat. As she kept silent, Bakura slowly edged the knife to the pale snow throat. Finally, Brittany spilled.

"Alright, the book's in my closet with the totem!"

Bakura took the knife away from Brittany's neck, but still kept it out just in case she made at another attempt to call for help.

"Thank you!"

Marik strode over to the door beside her bed, opening the door. What he found stunned him speechless.

It wasn't so much a closet as a secret love shrine. Pictures of Seto Kaiba everywhere, with candles on a table filled with what seemed to be more pictures of Seto Kaiba. Along with that, there were several pictures of his dueling monsters(there had originally been Blue Eyes among them, but after the Masquerade Brittany had shredded them). There even seemed to be flowers, though one of the crystal vases didn't hold any flowers instead housing a little doll. The book was opened to a certain page.

"Hey Bakura!"

His partner answered.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said Middleton didn't have any personality?"

"So?"

"I found it. She's good old fashioned plain psycho crazy!"

Bakura's tone indicated he was not amused.

"Tell me something we didn't know from before. Do you see the book?"

Marik got a look at the opened page of the book, luckily it seemed like Brittany had made a translation into English.

"Yeah, give me a minute to figure it out on my own. There's notes."

"Well, hurry it up!"

Marik scanned the translation.

_Doll + Hair +Purified Glass+ Moonlight_

_Tie Cord with Hair + Chant to Morpheus = Night Night_

_If implicated, break glass and snip off the rope._

Marik growled.

_Of course she would only break the spell if she was blamed for it._

With that, Marik seized the glass with the doll poking out, an unusual red liquid beneath the doll. Without any hesitation, he threw it to the ground as far away from him as he could.

CRASH!

The liquid contents seeped over the white rug like blood, the doll of to the side leaned up against the wall. After assessing where the glass was, Marik made great pains to get the doll. He picked out a small knife that Bakura had armed him upon coming into the Middleton mansion(just in case back up was needed).

The cord was snipped and Marik felt an instant need to call and check up on Kisara.

_Let's hope it's over._

* * *

_Fading….Fading…..In and Out._

_Snow and ice….swirling, mixing…_

_A noise….Someone yelling…."YOU KNEW?!"Familiar, but it can't be placed. _

_Silence again…..warmth comes back and forth…some man draws her as an angel…..a blue jeweled dragon…._

_The smell of lilies is all she smells….and maybe roses?..._

_Warmth again, on her forehead. She needs to wake up, she wants to wake up….but what was it again? She can't._

_Shouts…raising….something along her legs. This is painful, electrifying. Acid is eating away at the bone almost._

_And then there it is._

_CRASH!_

_This brings her back from the dark, she feels sheets and someone's warm hand. She hears something go beep and someone surprised._

_The neck is loosened, she breathes in both cold and warm._

_She is moving almost, hearing even more._

"_What's going on?!"_

"_Her heart rate is going up!"_

"_How'd that happen?"_

"_Don't know, but I think she's regaining consciousness! Young man, you might want to leave."_

_The familiar voice answers, the grip on her hand tightens._

"_I'm not going anywhere!"_

_She stirs more, she need to open them now. She's had her nap, now it's time to wake up._

_Time to wake up._

Kisara groaned as the light filtered in through her sapphire eyes as she had carefully opened them slightly. They couldn't stay that way so she blinked, the haze she had been used to becoming more definite forms; a doctor, a bed, some flowers.

She felt incredibly disoriented.

"Where…am I? What's going on?"

An amazed voice came by her side.

"I don't believe it."

She knew that voice, but she turned slightly to find the person holding her hand. She'd know him anywhere; untamable black hair, just as dark eyes, a determination that was currently crumbling as tears were forming in the fore mentioned eyes. It finally became more solid, more definite, more real.

Her voice came out almost fragile, from disuse.

"Mokuba….is this…real?"

Mokuba nodded, the tears starting to spill.

"Yeah…it's real."

With that he dived right in for the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. The tears and sobs finally came out as the person he looked up to as a mother and a sister, was awake and okay.

* * *

**V.E.: Wow, that dream sequence was creepy. Nice to see Kisara wake up to Mokuba!**

**Next comes the confrontation with Seto! Expect a lot of rage.**

**Review!**


	20. Rage

**V.E.: I have to say, I'm writing like I 'm afraid if I stop I will never write again! I usually wait a week before starting a new chapter, though I'm sure you guys don't feel the same way.**

**I love Pandora, it's nice to get a range of music! I just got finished with a rather long day at school, anyone who knows the feelings of senior it is, should sympathize with me.**

**Now here it is, what many of you have been waiting for; Seto and Kisara's confrontation. For the weak hearted types, flee. There might be blood.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight…."

Sitting up in her, Kisara was as alive and awake as ever as Mana sat right next to her, catching her up all that had happened when she was out. The hospital room was still pleasant, though Kisara couldn't wait until she could finally leave.

Aside from Mokuba, she had received a great many visitors after she had woken up. She was surprised how many people from her school had visited her; even the teachers went to visit her(Ms. Chouno was absent but Kisara didn't mind, she was never fond of her and Ms. Chouno hated her students).

Still Kisara continued on with Mana's emerald eyes looking at her.

"Brittany cursed me to some sleeping spell and then I was rushed to the hospital. Then Seto and everyone else showed up, including Regina who blabbed about my being the Blue Eyes from the Masquerade so they know everything. Afterwards, Seto had me moved to this room where I was until Marik and Bakura 'broke' the spell on me. Is that correct?"

Mana shrugged.

"Well, that's the jist of it."

Kisara's eyes were still wide in astonishment.

"It sounds more like some updated version of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. What happened to the book?"

"Ishizu burned it. Doesn't matter how much it was worth, it's just plain dangerous. Odion's already paid a visit to Brittany's cousin. They found the rest of the stuff he and his friends took from the shop and now they're all facing theft charges."

Kisara remembered what she wanted to ask with that.

"And what about Brittany?"

Mana cringed a little, but continued.

"Well her legs are still pretty bad, but thanks to the fact the spell was broken they've stopped getting worse. Ishizu said if Marik and Bakura hadn't destroyed the totem; she would have probably been permanently crippled by now."

"And what now?"

Mana 'hmmed' before continuing.

"Now Brittany will have to spend a lot of time in physical therapy and in a wheelchair, but now there's the good chance she will walk again. I heard that her father is transferring her to a private school for kids with disabilities. We won't see her I think for a long while, if ever."

Kisara sighed.

" 'All magic comes with a price.' I never knew how right Ishizu's words were. Still I kind of feel sorry for her."

Mana looked at her friend with disbelief.

"Even though she sentenced you to an almost eternal sleep?"

Kisara sighed.

"In my mind, Brittany's gotten her punishment. She let what she wanted consume her and she didn't figure out the price until it was too late. She may not have changed her opinion about me, but at least now there's a second chance for her."

Mana gave her another incredulous look.

"You really believe she's capable of change?"

"I didn't say that, but I think now she might have the time to contemplate what a horrible person she was and how she ruined people's lives. Just as she ruined her own."

Mana gave her friend a look.

"You won't blame me if I still throw my darts at her picture, do you?"

Kisara gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course not."

The two shared a small laugh as the fading daylight filter through the window, it was getting late. Still that wouldn't stop their conversation.

Mana shook her head in disbelief next.

"Still, I can't believe Carrie sold Brittany out like that. I guess she's got some heart."

Kisara gave a small smile.

"I think it had more to do with the fact that Bakura and Marik were talking to her. But wh o knows? Anyway remind me to make them my dad's ooey gooey butter cake for them when I get out of the hospital. I honestly don't know what else to thank them with."

Mana shot a pleading look at her best friend.

"Do I get a piece?"

"Of course."

Mahad knocked on the door and poked his head into the calm room.

"Mind if I interrupt?"

Kisara shook her head.

"Of course not."

Mahad smiled in return as he glanced between the two girls before speaking.

"Well, I talked to my mom. As soon as you get out of the hospital, you're welcome to stay at our house. She told me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't come visit you. She's had this big case at work.

Kisara held up in her hand in understanding.

"I understand. Mana's told me how much your mom gets swapped with work."

Mana gave a sly smile.

"So where have you been this fine Saturday off?"

Mahad shot a dry look at his sister.

"Oh gee, wouldn't you like to know. Any way, it's time for us to leave."

Mana pouted.

"Awww. Can't I just stay for a couple more minutes?"

"Those puppy dog eyes aren't going to work this time Mana. Mom also said that you have to clean your room, it's a pigsty."

Mana sighed and got up.

"Fine, fine. Fine. Crazy cleaning Nazi."

Mahad shot a reproving look at his sister.

"You know, I can tell her you said that."

Mana retorted that remark.

"And I can tell her how you spent last weekend. Who would be in more trouble I wonder?"

The two siblings stared at each other intently, knowing very well the threat of their mother's wrath(unlike their dad, she was terrifying).

Finally, Mahad just sighed.

"Fine, come along. See you tomorrow Kisara."

Kisara waved at Mana, which was returned as the brunette left the room right behind her brother. Not too long after the Kurozaki siblings left, Mokuba Kaiba walked in and sat by Kisara's side.

He spared her a small smile.

"Hey."

Kisara responded in kind.

"Hey yourself. How's your day been?"

Mokuba heaved a great sigh as he began to tell her all about dealing with things for a party Kaiba Corp was throwing at the end of the month. Since Kisara had woken up, Mokuba had been at the hospital every day. The two had caught up on each other's lives

Until recently, Kisara had no idea what the Kaiba brothers had been through with Gozaburo. All she had from before were vague remarks she learned from Mana. She had no idea what a monster he really was, suddenly Seto's change of character wasn't a mystery anymore.

She wasn't entirely certain she wanted to know exactly what Seto had gone through, she knew well enough it was not good.

She followed along with Mokuba's conversation, laughing right at Mokuba's imitation of Ziegfried Von Schroeder. She hadn't met him, but he certainly sounded full of himself(even with Mokuba's horrible accent).

After that Mokuba, glanced at her His look was sad.

"I still can't believe it. All this time, you were right near us and Seto never told me anything."

That made Kisara grimace. Yes, that was something she couldn't believe either. Up until now, she had excused Seto for possible forgetfulness. But now she knew better and know she wanted to get the truth from him directly.

So of course, the only person she hadn't seen in waking up was Seto Kaiba. The Ishtars had visited, Ryou had brought Bakura; even Yugi and Atem had visited(with Yugi making Atem's head bow low as he apologized for his rude behavior which Kisara had forgiven).

But her blue eyed prince from the Masquerade(who she was pretty sure he knew that she was the Blue Eyes) had all but disappeared. The only reason she knew he hadn't vanished completely was because the offhand comments Mokuba had made about him.

Needless to say, she had resolved to give him a piece of her mind if he ever walked through her door.

Mokuba continued on in a sad voice.

"When I didn't get any letters from you, I thought maybe you'd found some new friends or something."

Kisara's eyes widened in surprise and she responded in kind.

"Mokuba, I wrote you and Seto every day for almost a year. I still tried to keep news of you through what I could. I thought I was the one who had been abandoned."

Mokuba shook his head, but he seemed slightly happier that she hadn't forgotten.

"Sorry Kisara, but I never got any of those letters."

Kisara's face fell. How could that have been possible? Something wasn't adding up.

Mokuba took her silence in for a moment as he looked all over the room as his eyes settled on a bouquet of lilies.

"It's nice to see that you have people who care about you. Who are the lilies from?"

Kisara looked at the flowers strangely, she hadn't noticed them before.

"I don't know, bring them to me."

Mokuba nodded as he went over to the lilies and did as she asked.

Kisara examined the perfect pure flowers and finally found a small white folded paper. She carefully unfolded and read the very fancy script.

_To the Angel with blue eyes,_

_From an Admirer of Art_

Kisara shook her head, utterly confused.

"I have no idea. Must be a mistake."

Mokuba took a look at the note.

"I don't know. I've always thought you looked like an angel."

Kisara chuckled as she messed up Mokuba's hair.

"You're more smooth than your brother. I really envy the person you'll choose to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

Kisara only chuckled more.

"Well, you better be getting home. Don't you have some English paper to do?"

Mokuba took on a disgusted expression.

"Why on Earth do people think Shakespeare is so great? I'll never get poetry!"

Kisara simply smiled.

"Practice makes perfect. Keep working on it okay, I'll try and help you when I get out."

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!"

With that, Mokuba left the room. Leaving Kisara to keep looking at the lilies. For some reason, she felt like there was something about this that reminded her of something. But before she could ponder the feeling in even more detail, she heard a faint knock on the door.

_Must be the nurse coming to make sure I take my medicine._

"Come in."

The soft footsteps came in hesitantly. Kisara realized after a moment that it wasn't a nurse.

She turned to find Seto Kaiba standing there, in his signature white trench coat. His face blank, his eyes the same.

Kisara found herself speechless. For the longest time, neither of them said anything. Now that she was in the situation, everything she had planned to say had gone out of her head. At the moment, she was just surprised that he had even showed up.

Finally, Seto made the first move.

"May I sit down?"

Kisara nodded her head slowly, deliberately. Her voice became formal.

"You may."

Seto went on to follow that command as he pulled up the chair that Mana and Mokuba had earlier occupied. Once more, the uneasy silence had fallen over the two former friends. After a long separation and the night at the Masquerade, in Kisara's mind they had crossed that bridge a while ago. And yet she still couldn't find the words to day to him.

Once more, Seto broke the silence.

"Are you well? What have the doctors said?"

Kisara continued the conversation in her formal voice.

"Yes, the doctors say I'll be able to go in a few days. After that, I'll stay with Mana and her parents until I can find something more permanent."

Seto nodded.

"I see. So your step family…."

"I'd already let the house once, no point to return to a place I will only leave again. Besides, I already have all my things. Mana's keeping them until I leave."

Seto nodded once more, an uncomfortable silence once more falling between them.

The seconds seemed to become minutes, almost turning into hours. There was a calm before the storm, something needed to be resolved. It had to be done now.

Kisara's true feelings broke through, though her voice was quiet.

"You knew."

That got Seto to look up at her as she continued on, not to be deterred.

"Everything. Who I was when we saw each other again, what was going on with me. You never once visited me, called me, or even bother to write to me. But you knew."

Once more, the silence deafened the room. But this time, Seto broke it softly.

"Yes, I knew."

That did it. Kisara had felt the rage within her growing as she had spoken the bitter words and now it was peaking. She wouldn't stand for it.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she had thrown the vase that housed the white lilies, shattering it against the wall. The water and glass scattering, as Seto's face took on the surprise.

Her next statement was full of venom.

"Get. Out."

"Kisara, I…."

"Get. Out. NOW."

Seto gulped from the utter fury in the look she had sent him. Never before had he felt so scared. He decided to bow out as gracefully as he could.

"Alright."

He slowly went to the door as she kept on.

"Don't ever let me see you again. DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

She would have said even more, if not for the last look he gave her. It was hurt, sad, and for a moment she was reminded of Atem with Mana. And then, he turned his back to her and left.

* * *

**V.E.: Okay no blood, but I hope her rage came through.**

**I hope to update the next chapter of this before I update Mummy Reborn. I'm in the homestretch with this so I want to finish it soon.**


	21. What Must Come Out

**V.E.: Oh man, school is really dragging on! I am so glad I keep my writing journal with me so I can jot down what I want for BEC, or any other of my stories. I've also decided on my college, all that's left is to put the down payment and finish the year well!**

**To those of you high school, don't mess up! I know i sound like a broken record, but if you hear something so much there must be some truth to it.**

**Well, go on my chapter! Although this is a bit more filler than the last couple of chapters.**

* * *

It was a scene that Kisara never thought she would find herself in. Especially without Mana beside her.

Yugi looked over at her concerned.

"Are you okay Kisara?"

Kisara shook her head, not wanting Yugi to feel she was ungrateful.

She was currently sitting across from the Muto twins and sitting next to the fabulous duo Marik and Bakura. She had spent so much time in the hospital(Since the doctors wanted to know exactly what had been wrong with her, no one thought to tell them about Brittany's cursing her. To be honest, they probably wouldn't have believed them.) and it had made her a little stir crazy. Bakura and Marik had noticed and therefore had decided to take her out to lunch at a nearby dinner. She was grateful, but she couldn't help but get the feeling of intruding.

"It's nothing. I'll just be in a lot of trouble when they find out I've left the hospital."

Marik responded with a chipper tone.

"Oh, who cares what those old farts think? We're here to celebrate you waking up!"

Kisara chuckled before continuing.

"Thank you, but I think I should be the one thanking you two. I mean, if it weren't for…"

Bakura lift his finger up to stop her, his voice oddly formal.

"Neither me nor Marik have engaged in any suspicious activity that could possibly lead to legal charges on us. And we have never broken into any personal residence nor have I threatened anyone with physical harm. I do not think it would be appropriate to even discuss such things without Marik's and my lawyer present."

Kisara felt her smile become more genuine.

"And who is this fabulous lawyer that will make sure you two stay out of the system?"

Marik smirked as he pointed his thumb to Bakura.

"His mom."

Bakura shot his partner in crime a glare.

"Shut up or need I remind you it was because of my mother Ms. Chouno dropped the charges against us?"

Marik's voice became even more teasing.

"Doesn't change the fact you're a momma's boy."

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"No, that's Ryou and that's because he's the one who isn't 'Wasting away his talents by becoming an artist and a delinquent.' He wants to go into psychology."

Kisara nodded.

"Somehow, I can see Ryou getting into that. But to be honest, I don't see you doing that kind of stuff Bakura. You seem like a good artist to me, of course that knowledge is limited to what you drew on Joey when he was sleeping."

That caused a pretty good laugh around the whole table. Atem decided to add in, up until now he had been playing with his drinking straw and not looking at Kisara at all.

"I still remember that time you did your own 'artistic representation' of Ms. Chouno on the side of the gym."

Marik sighed.

"I still don't know what we were thinking."

Bakura piped up then.

"Let me think….oh right, it was because this genius talked us into a dare with…oh what were those idiots' names again?"

Yugi contributed to the discussion as well.

"I think it was Weevil and Rex."

Bakura nodded to Yugi, then took a questioning expression.

"That's right. Come to think of it, do we still have those pictures of those guys in their underwear?"

Marik held up his phone.

"Still got it in this little baby! Humiliation is truly sweet, particularly to those who deserve it."

Yugi's face went a little unsure at that.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

Marik sent his shorter friend a look.

"Yugi, you're too nice for your own good."

Bakura nodded then turned back to Kisara, his voice strange toward the end.

"Too true. That out of the way, you don't owe us anything."

Marik grabbed his friend with his arm, messing up his head.

"Ah, come on Bakura. It's alright to admit that deep down, you do have a soft spot."

Bakura managed to struggle out of his friend's grip.

"Oh shut up! Ryou likes her as a friend and that's enough for her to secure my good opinion even before we knew each other."

Kisara smiled as Bakura's face reddened, but she was surprised by his words. True, she and Bakura had never talked before, but these past couple of days she had talked to him and the others incredibly well.

Mana, it seemed, was right about them liking her. Over her time awake in the hospital, Tea and her had gotten into discussions about music and travel(since Tea was going to become a dancer). Joey, Tristan, and Duke had certainly been a little awkward around her at first; but after a while it felt natural to joke with them. Ryou had been accompanied by his brother and Marik when he had visited her, she even played a round of Monster World with them(though she had lost terribly, it was fun).

As for the twins across from her, Yugi without a doubt was certainly talkative and definitely took an interest in how she was doing. Atem, on the other hand, seemed a lot more unease with her. It looked like he still felt guilty for the way he had treated her.

She got the impression there was something he wanted to ask her. And though she had a very good idea what it was, Atem had yet to breach it with her.

Nevertheless, Kisara shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Well, whatever you admit or not admit, I owe you. I just hope you take sweets as payment."

That got the boys' eyes wide in delight. Bakura's smile showed his canines.

"Though I do enjoy a good steak, I also enjoy sweets; particularly chocolate. Right Marik?"

But before Marik could tell exactly what he thought about that, his eyes had caught sight of something that caused him to stand up.

"What the hell?! Ishizu!"

His fellow dinners, including the ones at his table, were in shock of this change of moods for the Egyptian. Kisara and the rest of them got a better look at what he was looking at.

It was Ishizu certainly, with her arm around Mahad's; the both of them walking together pleasantly. They seemed to be taking incredible enjoyment in the other's company. As if they were dating.

The 'DING!' went off in Kisara's mind.

"So that's what Mahad was doing."

Everyone turned to her, Marik in particular gave her his undivided attention.

"I can't believe it. I thought he was too chicken. How long's this been going on?"

Kisara took a moment to answer, this was bound to come out eventually.

"Since the Masquerade, I think Mana set them up. At least, I heard her say something about putting on a tux and sending him to _The Four Seasons_."

Marik's eyes narrowed as he nodded to her.

"Thank you."

With that, he got up and hurriedly left the restaurant. Bakura shortly followed behind him as he got out his camera.

"This, I got to see."

Atem called out to the two in annoyed voice.

"Hey, where's the money to pay for the food you ordered?"

Unfortunately, the two hadn't heard. Atem stared after them with a sour expression on his face. Yugi patted his brother on the shoulder.

"There, there. Did you really expect those two to pay?"

"Good point."

Kisara craned her head to get a better angle.

"I don't think this is going to end well."

Atem gave her his attention as he saw Marik catch up with his sister and Mahad.

"For who? Ishizu or Marik?"

"Marik?"

And it certainly did seem that way after Marik had said his peace and was currently being cowed by his sister. Ishizu seemed to take on a rage Kisara had never seen before. Mahad wisely stood out of the line of fire while Bakura was capturing this moment with his phone, smirking all the while.

This cause the three that still remained inside to laugh. Yugi looked at his brother.

"What are the chances Bakura is going to post that on Youtube?"

His brother could barely contain his smirk.

"That's a sucker's bet and Marik's the sucker."

Kisara twirled her straw in her glass with a small smile.

"Well, it will be nice for another Internet sensation to sweep away my costume pictures."

For a moment, the table was silent, even though they could still hear a very annoyed and angry voice from outside, still chewing out her brother.

Yugi took one look at Atem's face, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He stood up.

"I'm going to use the bathroom."

The younger Muto skedaddled off to the men's rooms, leaving his brother and Kisara alone.

For a moment, the two were faced with an incredibly awkward silence. Never before had the two been left alone with no one else. The two of them strove to break the ice.

"Ummm…."

"May I…?"

The two of them faltered as they had spoken at the same time. Kisara gestured to Atem.

"You go first."

Atem nodded, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yes, well, first off, I have to say I'm sorry."

Kisara tried to interrupt.

"You've already apologized…."

"That was with Yugi; please let me finish. It wasn't right for me to judge you without knowing you. I know you and Mana are really good friends and I was jealous of that. I made a mistake, one of many. So, I'm sorry."

Kisara smiled in return.

"I've already accepted it. Though Mana says that I forgive people too easily."

Atem shared a smile with her.

"Yugi's the same way."

They shared a small chuckle. A moment of silence before Atem began what he wanted to say.

"Um, I'm not entirely certain how much of Mana has told you about the two of us…."

Kisara took a deep breath.

"She told me everything the night you came over to her house."

Atem leveled a wary look at her.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Atem gulped before casting a downward glance and sighing.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me I'm an idiot?"

Kisara thought for a moment before replying.

"Alright then, you're idiot."

Atem's head sagged.

"I know."

"I mean honestly, what possessed you to call your best friend a whore?"

Atem flinched at the last word before he continued.

"I don't know and that's the worst! I was just so mad and I blurted it. Although, in my defense, it wasn't entirely unprovoked."

Kisara nodded.

"Yeah, Mana mentioned that the insults were pretty personal."

Atem sighed.

"So anything else to say?"

Kisara sighed before she shook her head.

"Honestly, no. I think you've gone through enough with losing your best friend. She should have told you about Daniel, I'll admit that."

With that, Atem's face changed. He looked even more nervous.

"About that, is she…?"

"She ended it shortly before we met. I didn't know he existed until she told me that night."

That led to Atem to sigh, in almost relief.

"Well, that's a load off my mind."

Kisara thought a moment before she spoke again.

"Why were you so mad, anyway? So she didn't tell you, that's no reason for you to react so explosively. I mean those weren't the actions of a supportive friend, those are the reactions of a jealous lover."

That caused Atem to become nervous again, averting his eyes as his face began to turn a rather bright red.

"Um…well….that is….oh, how do I say this? I mean…"

In a split second, Kisara understood.

"You're in love with her."

That caused Atem to go fuchsia. Finally, he just nodded his head being too embarrassed to speak.

Kisara refrained one second before smacking her face.

"You moron."

"That's what I've been saying."

The two turned to find Yugi walking back to them and sitting back down. He shot a dry look at his brother.

"Nice to see someone agrees with me."

Atem shot his twin an irate look.

"Oh, lay off."

"Considering how you tease me all the time about Tea, I think some turnabout is fair play."

Kisara glanced back and forth between the twins.

"Are you two always like this?"

The tricolored star shaped style twins shrugged in unison.

"Pretty much."

Kisara sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Atem looked at the pale haired girl questioningly.

"Doing what?"

"Betraying my friend's confidence. I guess I should start with what's been building up her anger."

Atem looked confused.

"I don't understand. You act like Mana still cares about me."

Kisara rolled her eyes.

"She does care. That's why she's so mad."

"Again, I don't understand."

"You will after I'm done talking. You see….."

* * *

Mana knocked on the door, before peaking her head through the door of her friend's room.

"Can I come in?"

Kisara looked up from her book and nodded. Mana stepped further into the room to stop suddenly to find Atem Muto there as well.

She warily nodded to him.

"Hello."

He nodded in return. And with that, Kisara put her book off to the side and got up.

"Well, my part's done. You're on your own, Atem."

Mana looked at her friend in surprise.

"Excuse me?!"

Kisara glanced between the two.

"Alright, listen. I'm tired of you two arguing and I'm pretty sure everyone else is too. I want you two to stay here and not come out of this room until you resolve this alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet Ishizu in the hospital cafeteria so she can tell me how she chewed out her brother this afternoon."

With that, Kisara walked right of the room.

Leaving the two alone, and awkwardly as silent as hell.

But before Mana could say anything, Atem came up to her and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry!"

He continued on as Mana's face became astonished.

"I had no idea what was going on with the fan girls, I shouldn't have reacted that way, I'm so sorry! I was just so mad that I acted like an idiot."

Mana felt her eyebrow raised.

"And?"

"And a moron."

"And?"

"And a complete and utter jerk. I should have considered how you felt before I reacted. And for the millionth time, I'm so so _so _sorry."

Mana felt her eyes widened even more as she noticed Atem's were brimming with tears. For a moment, she was just stunned. Then as the tears streamed even more down, she hugged him tight. This caused Atem to stiffen before hugging her back just tightly.

They stayed like that for a moment, both relishing the closeness they shared.

Then Mana pulled back and looked at him with a smile.

"Idiot. You're forgiven."

Atem couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Really?"

"Okay, truth is I forgave you a long time ago."

Atem smiled in return.

"Let's just say we're both stubborn idiots and that we're sorry?"

Mana nodded.

"Agreed."

Atem pulled closer to her.

"One thing I gotta ask though."

"What is it?"

"Back when you where the Dark Magician Girl, why did you act so nice?"

_'Why did you kiss me?'_ was the unspoken question, but Mana heard it all the same. Her face went red.

"Well, umm….that's um….do we really have to talk about this?"

Atem felt a smile twist on his face as he noticed her reaction. He neared his face towards hers.

"On second thought, maybe I can fill in the dots."

And with that, Atem pressed his lips on Mana's. Surprised for a moment, she eventually gave into the sweetness as she wrapped her arms tighter around him and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss.

The two had no idea that Kisara, Ishizu, and Mahad(who currently had his jaw almost on the floor and was restraining himself from going over and strangling the person he had thought of as a younger brother) were watching them and frankly if they knew, the authoress doubts they would care.

* * *

**V.E.: Well, Atem and Kisara have made up! And now I've updated this twice in a row, so don't complain about another update any time soon. Next I'm working on Fate or Something Like It.**

**Review!**


	22. Inheritance

**V.E.: It's nice when a writer knows when their story is winding down. Just so everyone knows, there's only going to be two or three more chapter left here. Then I think I'll take a break before I start on Princess of Egypt. Maybe I'll do some oneshots then.**

**Well, it's about time Regina got what's coming to her! Of course, it's not like Brittany who messed with magic, but it should still be pretty bad!**

**Disclaimer: Overused, but unfortunately necessary for those who do not want to get sued.**

* * *

Once more, Kisara scanned her eyes over the room she had been occupying for the past couple of weeks, both unconscious and conscious. She was torn between her emotions; glad to leave this place, worry at what to do next, and an unnameable feeling that settled within her because she knew Seto arranged this room for her.

All her things had been gathered, she was ready to go. And yet, she felt the apprehension for the future grow even stronger. Where did she go from here? What was next for her?

She felt her eyes wander toward the very place that she had thrown the vase of lilies when Seto visited last time. The very remembrance of the sound breaking caused a cringe.

_Okay, that I could have probably handled better. I mean, how childish was that? At the very least, I should have given him a chance to explain his action and asked for my necklace back. Considering how I acted though, I doubt I'll get the chance to hear it. _

She sighed as she put those thoughts behind her. Now wasn't the time to think about this.

Kisara slung her bag over her shoulder, just about to proceed out of the room only to be stopped by the person she least expected to see in her hospital room.

There stood Regina, as irritated as the last time Kisara saw her though a little bit more controllable in her anger. She had her hands folded, her stance determined. Her green eyes were almost blazing.

"So."

Kisara froze for a moment before she recovered. There was nothing Regina could do to her, she knew this. She would not be cowed.

"What are you doing here?"

Regina grunted, rather uncharacteristic for her.

"The girls heard that you were getting out some time today."

"I repeat, what are you doing here? I thought I was very clear about my moving out."

Regina flinched before answering.

"I still don't think you understand what you leaving my house. I will no longer provide for you, you'd be completely on your own."

Kisara felt her eyes roll.

"Hmmm, that really doesn't sound all that different from before. If you're trying to convince me to move back into that indentured servitude, you might wanna get some better material."

Regina's eyes ignited.

"You cannot be serious!"

"I can and I am. Now please get of my way, I've spent far too much time in this place, which up until today you had not even bothered to visit."

Regina still blocked her way as Kisara tried to pass her.

"You're making a mistake!"

Kisara looked at her stepmother questioningly.

"What is with you? You hate me, you always have and you never even bothered to muffle it when my father was alive. So why is it when you have a prime opportunity to get rid of me, you're trying to get me to stay? Are you really that worried about losing your free labor?"

Regina cringed, shrinking back at her stepdaughter's tone. After a moment, she regained her bravado.

"I can't believe you dare to speak to me in that manner!"

Kisara continued, wondering if she was taking a page from Mana's book.

"What, with no respect? Isn't that what you deserve?"

The two glared at each other with undisguised hate, challenging each other, pushing the other.

And they probably would have continued their contest if not for the interrupting clap that awoke them from their own private world.

"Well, bravo I must say! That was a most illuminating conversation!"

The two turned to find the one and only Maximilian Pegasus with quite an interesting smile on his face. His eyes were somewhat merry as he observed the two women ready to strangle each other.

"And I thought Tamina was exaggerating. I'm not sure whether to be glad or not."

Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me, but could you please leave? This is a private conversation."

The pale haired CEO clicked his tongue as he shook his finger.

"Now, now. This actually involves me quite well enough."

Kisara was frozen for a moment as she was trying to remember where she knew this man from. Suddenly, it all came back to her as she smiled widely and went to clasp the somewhat eccentric game maker in a bear hug.

"Uncle Max!"

Pegasus smiled warmly as he twirled her the teenager around then set her back.

"Oh, it's been a long time. Last time I saw you, you were incredibly cute."

Kisara smiled even more.

"And now?"

"Now you're drop dead gorgeous. Any special boys Uncle should know about?"

Kisara laughed uneasily, her face blushing crimson.

Pegasus saw her reaction, but wisely didn't say anything.

Regina recovered from her momentary paralysis at Kisara's reaction.

"I'm sorry….but who are you?"

Pegasus 'hmmed.'

"Wow, I can't believe James never mentioned me to you. You were one of the main things we ever talked about. Well that, and this little angel over here."

Kisara felt herself redden even more at the praise.

Pegasus sighed deject.

"I can't believe my cousin forgot to mention to his wife that he was related to the man that created Duel Monsters."

Regina's eyes widened in realization as she realized where she had seen his man before.

"You're…I mean..."

Pegasus chuckled and turned to Kisara.

"It seem like I've momentarily stunned her. So sorry it's been so long, when was it?"

Kisara thought for a moment, the smile never leaving her.

"I think it was the birthday before my father and Regina got married."

Pegasus nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, though I should have remembered that to be honest. It's not often you get a present on a birthday that is not your own, I still have that picture your father made in my private vault."

He then scanned the room before coming to rest on the spot that was slightly stained, right where Kisara had thrown the vase of lilies.

"Although, did you have to throw my lilies?"

Kisara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Those were from you?"

"Oh yes, though considering what you used them for, I suppose I can give you some free way."

Kisara fidgeted for a moment.

"Umm..about that…"

Pegasus waved her off.

"Oh, I already know about it dear."

Kisara felt her voice become less even.

"Everything?"

"Everything. Although, I suppose at the moment I'm glad you're not doing the same to me. After all, this is the first time I've seen you in years."

Kisara considered his words.

"Why haven't I seen you?"

Pegasus sighed.

"I'm sorry Kisara. Midst work and my own depression issues…"

Kisara lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

"Depression issues?"

Pegasus didn't seem to like to be asked about that.

"Long story short, I had to get some professional help. And then I got a reminder from…"

Regina seemed to regain her tongue at that moment.

"I can't believe this!"

Pegasus' voice was devoid of humor as he clapped his hands once more.

"Believe it. Tamina, if you will?"

Tamina Kurozaki entered the room, holding an envelope, a business like expression on her face.

"With pleasure, Mr. Pegasus."

Kisara felt her eyes widened at her best friend's mom.

"Mrs. Kurozaki?!"

She nodded to Kisara before proceeding to the red haired witch and producing an envelope.

"Ms. Johnson, you've been served."

Regina's face twisted in disgust.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Pegasus chimed in.

"Oh, you're excused. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get more to update with my young cousin."

Regina's voice flared.

"No! Not until you explain what I'm being charged with."

Mahad and Mana's mother flexed up her glasses as she explained the situation.

"For fraud. Recently, Mr. Pegasus contacted my firm to investigate James and Kisara Kingsley, particularly the latter's home conditions. I could personally testify to the child abuse you've commited. Furthermore, some investigation led my firm to find James Kingsley recently changed his will before he died. He left it in a private storage unit."

She took out a piece of paper and pointed to it. Regina's face was perfectly blank.

"I've never seen that before."

With that, Tamina flipped through the document and pointed to a place in particular.

"Is this your signature on the witness line?"

For a moment, Regina was perfectly still then she bolted out the door. Only to be brought back a couple of moments later by Chemo. She struggled in futility with the larger man.

"Let me go! I want my lawyer!"

Tamina gave a small glare before turning back to her employer.

"Yes, you'll need one. Do you mind if I borrow him? I need to take her down to charge here."

"Oh, go right ahead dearie. Although, you might want to call your daughter and explain the situation about all this. Kisara and I are going to be occupied for a while."

Tamina groaned as Chemo dragged the crazy redhead out of the hospital room, prompting many stares from patients and doctors.

"Mana is going to be furious I kept this from her."

"Like mother, like daughter I see."

This caused a rather reddish tint from the older woman.

"No…that's umm…."

Pegasus chuckled as eh grabbed Kisara's hand.

"Now then, there's something you need to see my dear."

* * *

Kisara felt her eyes go wide and her jaw almost drop to the ground.

She was currently outside of a rather big impressive looking bank. She had always been aware that some people have a private safe vault, but she hadn't been aware that was a place like that in Domino City. TO be honest, she was pretty sure those belonged in spy movies or in foreign countries.

Uncle Max interrupted her train thought.

"Don't dawdle dearie. Croquet, we'll be here for a while so don't keep the engine running."

"Yes, Master Pegasus."

Kisara tentatively followed the pale haired cousin of her through the door. It looked as stunning on the inside as it did on the out. It certainly screamed 'MONEY!' and 'LOT OF IT!' Crystal chandeliers, silver walls, and a person immediately coming out to greet them. He was dressed professional and well groomed black hair, with a slight accent echoing in his voice.

"Mr. Pegasus, we've been expecting you. Right this way."

Pegasus nodded as he followed him, Kisara doing the same. She vaguely saw the people stopped to talk to each other, along with some local celebrities, including some models. Vivian Wong, for example, was currently yelling at one of the poor bank employees.

Remotely, she realized they were heading down, below. Finally, they managed to arrive at some sort of a vault place. They stopped in front of one of them, but to the side was an indentation and keyboard.

_Talk about money._

Then the assistant addressed them.

"Miss Kingsley has her key, yes?"

Kisara felt confused.

"Umm… I don't have a…"

Pegasus held up a sparkling silver dragon that sparkled white and blue.

"Oh, don't worry; I have it!"

Kisara's eyes widened as Pegasus placed it back into her hands.

"My necklace! But I thought that Seto…"

Pegasus nodded.

"Yes he did and he left it quite by accident at my place when I invited him over for dinner. Matter of fact, if it weren't for that picture of you with Mokuba and Kaiba boy in his office; I wouldn't have known the two of you knew each other."

Kisara felt herself redden before looking down at the necklace, then realizing what the assistant meant by key. The tail had been designed so that it would fit into some advanced safe.

She went up to the fault, slide the key inside and turned to the screen above the keypad.

A question popped up.

_The princess comes home, but what princess is she?_

After a moment, Kisara typed in the answer.

_The Dragon Princess._

CLICK! TWING!

And with that, the vault opened into a rather dark chamber. Kisara hesitantly proceeded in and after a few moments the lights went on. Leaving Kisara absolutely stunned at what she found.

It was like a miniature art gallery, all of her father's stuff. It seemed like before he died and Regina plundered his workshop, he must have moved some of his pieces here. It was all the fantasy stuff he loved; fair elves, mermaids under the sea, flower fairies in the meadow.

Now she realized how familiar some of the figures looked. On the way here, Pegasus explained her father had been artist for Duel Monsters. They looked like some of the cards she had seen duelists play.

But above all there were the dragons she loved so much and she felt her eyes settle on one in particular as she moved towards it. She almost gasped.

It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, roaring towards the light point of the picture. Below the winged beast, was a young woman dressed in white dress and adorned with golden jewelry and a white stole wrapped around her. Her pale hair, blue eyes, and serious face left Kisara with no doubts as to who that woman was.

_Maybe the dragon is lucky for you._

Pegasus continued on.

"James left you everything, you know. The house, the art, the bank accounts; although it may take a while to get most of that stuff back while your stepmother is currently being tried. Even the design business is yours, your father was heavily invested in it and Regina put it in his name."

Within a moment of hearing that, a light bulb buzzed.

"Can I use my cellphone in here?"

Pegasus thought for a moment before turning back to the assistant who answered readily.

"Of course you may."

Kisara got out her phone from her bag, scrolled won the contact list. Finally dialing, she put the phone to her ear and waited for the pickup.

"Hey Ishizu? I've got a proposition for you."

* * *

**V.E.: And there ends it for today. So some things are solved, some things left hanging. But the only way you will know how this ends is if you stay til then.**

**And like any author, I am incredibly motivated by reviews. **

**THEREFORE, REVIEW!**

**The above applies to all of my stories. Until next time!**


	23. Loose Ends

**V.E.: Well I have to say, as stressful the last week had been, I think this week is going to be a lot more relaxed. Therefore I can update my stories faster. As anyone who is a loyal read of mine knows that I update in a cycle usually. And as I've stated before, we're coming down to the end of this story.**

**A bittersweet, but it will be nice to finally finish a story. My other stories that are complete are one shots or not nearly as long as this has been.**

**I've also been wondering whether I should do other fandoms beside this, but I guess I'll just see where inspiration takes me. I should get this chapter rolling.**

* * *

"I can't freaking believe it."

Kisara took an uneasy sip of her drink as she dealt with Marik's incredulous glance along with everyone else's. Finally back in school, she was nicely surprised to find that she was able to catch up quickly enough with what she had missed.

Her sojourn in the hospital had brought about several changes. First, people seemed to be actually going out of their way to smile and say hello to her. Whether this was genuine, motivated by regret, or sucking up to the relative of Maximilian Pegasus and therefore now an heiress, she didn't want to know.

Second, Brittany Middleton no longer walked the school hallways. According to common gossip, she was now in a school for special needs kids because of some rapid and unfortunate disease that had damaged the nerves in her legs. Only the Duelist Group was aware of the full story.

Thirdly, she hadn't seen Seto Kaiba since his _successful_ visit to her in the hospital. Although, judging by Mokuba's comments, both of the Kaiba brothers were swamped with the big party being thrown at Kaiba Corp. Basically, all of their associates and business partners would be there.

Even Pegasus had gotten an invitation, despite Seto's obvious irritation for the man. Industrial Illusions was Kaiba Corp's premier partner. Though Pegasus hadn't said anything to Kisara, she might be expected to go now that she was considered the heiress to the company.

At the current moment, however, Kisara had to explain the full details of what happened to her new friends. Needless to say, they were a bit shocked.

Bakura stared at her in such manner.

"So Pegasus is your adopted dad's cousin?"

Kisara nodded, looking very calm.

"Uh huh. 'Kingsley' was the last name my dad took up when he became an artist."

Mana, of the group, looked the most gob smacked. Her hand intertwined with Atem's under the table.

"I'm surprised you failed to mention that to me."

Kisara shrugged.

"I knew Uncle Max was an inventor of sorts, but I never knew what he invented. I didn't even know my dad helped design some of the monsters. And up until now I haven't really paid much attention to Duel Monsters. Let's just say, he's had issues up until now and that's why I haven't seen him."

Yugi looked at her questioningly.

"And Regina, what will happen to her now?"

"Mana's mom says she'll be going to jail most likely. She was aware of everything for so many years, but she didn't know where the will was so she could destroy it. Apparently, she and my dad were going through some fights around the time of the accident. The will states I own everything, the house, the cars, and the design business."

That last bit caused Marik to regain his powers of speech.

"And the first thing you do after getting this news, is sell that design business to my sister, which must be worth thousands of dollars, for five bucks."

Kisara shrugged once more.

"I'm not that much into the fashion business and Ishizu is the best designer I know."

Ryou spoke his input.

"So everyone else is knowing. After Marik posted that the Blue Eyes dress/costume was his sister's work, there have a lot more people coming by the shop to ask for a dress commission."

Marik nodded.

"Yeah, even more than for the regular products, which is good for business. The boutique next door to us is moving to another location so Ishizu purchased it to expand the store for when we renovate for the design business. We're doing fashion instead of spells."

Tea sighed.

"Well, after all I've heard about this magic going on, it's probably a safer option."

Marik's eyes lit up in remembrance.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the investment in the business Kisara."

"No problem, I like your sister very much. It's the least I could do for after all she's done for me. Plus, the people who work for Regina know her and respect her. She should be a good boss."

Bakura took this all in with a smirk.

"Ah well, there's a bright side to the bottom of your house being turned into a fashion studio."

Marik looked at his partner in crime questioningly.

"And what's that?"

"One word. Models."

A perverted and enlightened grin spread over the blonde Egyptian's face.

"OHHH."

Joey looked at Marik pleadingly.

"Does this mean we get to spy on girls in your house?"

Duke looked at Joey with a dead panned expression.

"Aren't you afraid of what your girlfriend is going to do to you?"

That caused Joey to gulp, reminding him exactly why he avoided such events.

Tea looked over at the perverts and pounded her fist.

"Moreover, aren't you afraid of what I'm going to do to you?"

With the extra pounding of the fist, so such was the reminder to the male half of the group except for Atem, who wisely stayed close to his girlfriend's side. Yugi in particular, looked ready to go down on his knees and beg for mercy.

The scared to silence was broken by Kisara as she addressed Atem Muto.

"Soooo…how was your talk with Mahad the other night?"

Atem sighed.

"I think the basics of the conversation were 'Hurt my sister physically, mentally, or emotionally, and I will see it to you will never again emotionally involved with another female.'."

This caused a grimace from everyone in the group. Mana groaned in exasperation.

"You'd think my brother would realize I can take care of myself. And can take damage restitution when I need to."

Atem gulped at the very notion before he continued.

"Well, he still made me sign that contract. Of course, I was still kind of glad he even gave me the chance to sign it after I told him what I said to Mana Heck, I'm surprised he didn't punch me."

Bakura looked over at Marik.

"Speaking of protective older brothers, isn't Mahad going to get a similar treatment tonight?"

Marik nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. Odion has made it clear he wants a 'private conversation' with Mahad when he comes over for dinner tonight."

Mana shot Marik a look.

"Just make sure you don't hurt him. He's still my brother, annoying as he may be. I'd hate to lose my favorite prank target."

"I won't, permanently at least. That's as much of a promise I was able to make to Ishizu."

That caused an amused chuckle from the whole table. Not that they would have expected anything else.

"Excuse me."

The group turned to face the person addressing them. Carrie Johnson stood right in front of them, looking nervous to be in the group's range. Or maybe just Marik and Bakura. But they weren't who she was here.

"Kisara, can I talk to you?"

At this, the group turned to the pale haired girl and waited for her confirmation. As if not sure what to do with the situation. She answered by standing up.

"Sure. Let's go over somewhere private."

Carrie nodded, following Kisara's lead as the both of them went out of sight. Finally stopping outside the lunchroom where they could talk in peace.

Kisara settled herself, waiting for Carrie's reason.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Just thought you'd want to know that my mom will probably get convicted. After she was charged, some other people started to bring up some law suits against her. Your uncle probably had something to do with that."

Carrie's tone however didn't sound accusing. Moreover, it sounded pretty factual. Kisara began her part of the conversation.

"I don't know anything about that, but considering him; probably."

Carrie nodded.

"Then again, you probably already knew my mom wasn't going to get out of this one. You know what she's like better than any of us."

Kisara cocked her head.

"How about you and Lena?"

Carrie grimaced before continuing.

"Lena is upset and can't honestly understand it, she never really tried to understand that our mother could be wrong. I wish I could plead ignorance, but unfortunately I'm not stupid. I knew what she was doing was terrible."

That caused Kisara's eyebrows to raise.

"I didn't.."

Carrie met her with a challenging look.

"Think I had a conscious? Believe it or not, yes, I do."

Kisara sighed.

"Sorry. So, what are you going to do now?"

Carrie gave a small smile.

"Me and Lena are going to be moving back with our dad. Called him up a little while ago, he was completely thrilled. First time since the divorce since we've spoken to each other. One of the conditions of his my mom's 'separation' so to speak."

"How'd he take the news of your mom?"

"He wasn't surprised. Matter of fact, he sounded pretty happy. Let's just say, it was a pretty messy divorce."

Kisara smiled.

"Sorry to hear that."

Carrie shook her head.

"Don't be, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to say I'm sorry."

Kisara felt herself slightly surprised.

"Why?"

"Because I probably won't see you again and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to. Plus Lena will never admit she's sorry. So just let me say it. I'm sorry; sorry for the pranks, the insults, and how you ended up in the hospital. To be honest, I was angry from my parents' divorce and I needed someone to take it out on. That person just ended up being you."

Kisar felt her anger lessen towards her stepsister.

"Carrie…"

The redhead held up a hand.

"Let me finish. It was wrong and I'm sorry the two of us never really got to know each other better. I know you hate my mom, my sister, and me and that hate is justified. I just thought you should know, I think you're an amazing person."

With that, Carrie turned to go before stopping.

"Oh and just so you know, Brittany didn't hate you because of us. After all that's happened, I've realized what a shallow person she is. She hated you because you were prettier than her."

That floored Kisara.

"Excuse me, but how is that…?"

"It's because you're different that you're pretty. I've seen many blondes, brunettes, black head, and reds; but I've never seen someone with your hair. You may not look normal, but that's what makes you more stunning to look at. As much as Brittany would have said otherwise, she was threatened by you and that's the truth. Considering what happened with Kaiba and all."

And that seemed to be the end of that as Carrie walked away. Her voice had no malice.

"Take of yourself Dragon Girl."

Kisara continued to stare after her long after the redhead had left her sight. She never expected something like that from Carrie.

_She really had some depth. Maybe we misjudged each other. Too bad we couldn't have met under different circumstances. Things might have been different between the two of us. Lena is probably a lost cause, but maybe Carrie and I would have been friends._

But she eventually put those thoughts to bed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

It was the invitation that had been brought to her for Kaiba Corp's party. That last statement of Carrie's reminded her of the last bit of unfinished business she had.

Kisara flipped the card over to the back to see the very nicely script stated there. She knew instinctively who it belonged to.

**11:30. Outside on the balcony. If you don't come, I'll understand.**

Now she was currently being torn between her pride and her curiosity, the same emotions that were within her when she first read those words. Finally coming to a decision, she stuffed the letter back into her pocket.

_I want to hear his reasons. If it's the last conversation we have, I want to know._

* * *

**V.E.: Wow, this is one of the shortest chapters I've written in a while. Yet, I knew it was going to be a small chapter. Next one is when I'm really getting into the detail. I have to plan whether the next is my last chapter or if I need another after that. Either way, this story is coming to an end.**

**Please review.**

**Also to those unaware, check out my profile. There is a new poll on my page about my Princess of Egypt, the next blue shipping piece I will write.**


	24. The Second Ball

**V.E.: So, here it is. Over 200 reviews to the second to last chapter of this story. And I thought I was an incredibly unsentimental person. Ah well, I'm just glad for this weekend. Now I can hopefully get things all updated before my parents get back from my brother's graduation. Crazy guy is an English major, wants to become a professor. Not my type, but to each his own.**

**Strange since I'm a writer. But then again, this isn't about me or my brother's college intentions. This site is not an outlet for my own personal dramas, this a place where I can post my work and no one knows who I really am. Believe it or not, that's a plus for me.**

**Go on my pretty! (FYI: I've never even watched the Wizard of OZ)**

* * *

For the second time in a not so long span of time, Kisara couldn't believe what she was seeing as the person on the other side of the mirror bore the very expression on its face.

_It's just like the Masquerade. Is this girl really the same person she was about a month ago?_

Certainly, it seemed like there had been many changes. Though her hair, eyes, height, and skin was the same as it ever was; there was some definite noticeable differences.

For example, the Kisara a month ago would have never worn make up; not too much but enough to accentuate her facial features. Another point was the dark midnight blue formal dress she was now wearing; no sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, with her dragon necklace to go along with it(Uncle Max offered to get her another necklace if she wanted to, but she refused; the dragon was special to her).

But the changes weren't just in appearances. It was the way she held herself up high, the manner which she spoke. This confidant dragon wasn't like the quite little snow mouse that Brittany and Regina had pushed around.

Yet deep down, Kisara knew that the person staring at her was indeed herself. Her personality, the very essence of her as a person, was still there. True stuff had happened(to put it mildly) but this was still Kisara Kingsley.

She unfocused off her reflection and to her surroundings. Ever since Regina had been arrested, she had found residence at the Pegasus Domino City manor. Her room was close to the stairs and a bit on the small side compared to some of the rooms, but Kisara felt comfortable with it. The walls were white with blue and purple, her favorite colors. The bed comforter was purple with blue butterflies embroidered in. Her father's picture with her and the Blue Eyes hung right across the room, so Kisara could still see it with her mirror. Aside from some other miscellaneous things such as the vase with fresh violets, the room didn't have much else to it since Kisara didn't own much. Uncle Max said that they would have to go shopping for more later. No matter the objects, it didn't detrat that the windows showed a rather nice view.

Although, if she was to believe what Uncle Max told her, the view from the Duelist Kingdom Castle was incomparable. She'd have to see it herself if and when she visited.

But that wasn't what she was wondering about tonight. She was focused on what she was about to go to. The party Kaiba Corp was throwing held something of both interest and something to shy away from. But she was tired of running. Now she wanted answers.

She was interrupted by the knocking of her door and the entering of Maximilian Pegasus into the room, his manner as cheery and exuberant as ever.

"Kisa dear! Are you ready?"

She smiled as she felt a chuckle behind her closed lips.

"Well, what do you think?"

Pegasus strode over and got her to her feet, looking her up and down with a smile.

"You look gorgeous. Makes me feel all old."

She shot a rather reproachful look at her uncle.

"Uncle Max, you're almost twenty five. Hardly old. Although, your hair certainly looks like it belongs to a great grandpa."

Pegasus gave a slight pout as he proceeded to hug his young cousin.

"You too? Well, like father, like daughter I guess."

"Adopted daughter."

"Still his daughter. You even look like him a little."

She laughed as he kissed her hair. Then pulling back, he fixed upon her a rather serious and out of character expression for him.

"Do you really want to go? Because if it's too much…"

Kisara interrupted before he could go on.

"I want to go. Please, Uncle Max?"

She fixed him up with her most adorable expression, the one coupled with Mana's that had gotten Mahad to cave into making the two a rather nice chocolate cake(which almost made Kisara sick since she ate too much).

Sure enough, Pegasus' resistance crumbled as he sighed.

"Alright, alright. Don't say I didn't warn you if you get bored. Sometimes I bore myself with pleasantries."

Kisara chuckled.

"I think none of your company's associates would mind if you just cancelled them and become a shut up hermit."

That got her uncle to look completely scandalized.

"Oh please! I may not like them, but that doesn't mean I can't make those uptight fools in monkey suits suffer as well."

* * *

Sometimes Kisara had to remind herself how much money the Kaiba's had. This was one such time.

The hall rented out for the party was spectacular and grandiose. Crystal like floors glinted silver along with the crystal chandeliers, people in just as formal attire around each other making polite conversation.

Her hands clenched themselves, the feeling of self-consciousness sweeping over her. She just felt nervous.

Pegasus had none of that, his face was as charismatic and unbothered as ever. Even if he was held at gun point(which he had been), that expression of his would never change.

"Well, well, well! I see some of the Mizunos over there! I must go over and chat. I need to talk about our upcoming deal."

With that, Pegasus went over as he hummed. Croquet came up instinctly behind Kisara as she leaned behind to whisper to him.

"Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. And stays away from the alcohol."

Croquet answered as a professional.

"I always do Miss Kisara. Although, that mostly means making sure Master Pegasus doesn't upset his partners too much."

"I guess Seto Kaiba always blows a gasket when talking to my uncle."

Croquet shook his head.

"Too many times. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure you uncle does not 'cause too much trouble.' It's my job after all."

With that, Croquet followed after his boss; who was now currently talking in rather loud tones to his listeners in a nearby group.

Kisara sighed after being left alone. As her eyes wandered once more around the extravagant room, she realized that she barely knew any of these people and the ones she did she knew because they were in the news so much.

But her face did smile back as she caught sight of twin star shaped hairs with turned backsides.

"Atem! Yugi!"

Though not loud enough to really disturb the rest of the guests present, her voice did get the Muto twins to turn around and smile. As she heard her high heels sound as she walked towards the two, she realized they were not alone. Mana was right by Atem's side in rather dark green gown and her eyes seemed dusted with gold. Tea was also by Yugi's side in a lighter blue gown compared to Kisara's.

Yugi was the first to speak.

"Hey Kisara, didn't expect you to be here."

Kisara retorted the stablemen.

"I'm heiress to Industrial Illusions, of course I came. _I_ didn't expect _you _guys to be here. What's up?"

Atem shrugged.

"Kaiba had us invited because we're the top duelists and there will be a new duel monster tournament coming up. Joey wouldn't have come even if he got an invitation, Mai always has to make sure he doesn't punch Kaiba in the face. I personally always have to be careful when this happens because Kaiba always seems to challenge me to a duel."

Mana piped up then.

"I don't think Kaiba would challenge you in front of all these guests. He's a duelist, but he does tend to put business first at these times."

Kisara nodded, her eyes becoming rather dark at the thought.

_That's true enough._

But before they could notice the look, Kisara got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So did that invitation say to bring a date?"

That brought forth a rather crimson Tea and Yugi who resolutely were looking away from each other as they inched slightly away, as Atem and Mana only reddened slightly as Atem coughed and continued.

"Well no, but the invitation said we could bring a guest. Duke here's too, by the way."

He pointed to said green eyed black haired teen who was currently flirting with all the young teenage girls who had been dragged to this party by their parents. Judging by the sound of laughter, Kisara could guess Duke was probably flirting with them.

"Well, that's subtle."

That got a small laugh from the group.

At that Mana's eyes caught gaze of something, she quickly gathered the group together.

"Well, that's something we ought to see."

Kisara felt herself unwillingly pulled along to whatever it is brewing.

"What should we see?"

After being pushed toward the gathering crowd and finally seeing, understanding crept over Kisara's face and everyone else's.

Right in the middle of all this madness, was Seto Kaiba, in his trademark white trench coat, and Ziegfried Von Schroeder, in his purplish pink suit, glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow. The utter hostility in the air could melt glaciers, as it was well known how much the two CEOs hated each other. Even Kisara could tell it was taking everything in them to keep up those insincere smiles and not cross over to strangle each other.

And the two would have probably continued like that for the rest of the night, had Pegasus not come over to them in his own jaunty fashion.

"Now, now, now! What's all this about? I can't have my two associates killing each other."

This got both of them to shoot a virile glare at the CEO, in unison with each other for once. Pegasus didn't mind them as he roped Kaiba into his clutches leading him away from the pink haired German.

"That is seriously impolite Kaiba boy. Now I have the Mizuno group that wants to talk to us both before this night is out and I know you'd rather do it sooner than later."

He whispered the last bit as they hurried away.

"Considering your plans..."

That got Ziegfried off Kaiba's 'kill radar' and his gaze on the room, finally looking gazes with Kisara. A small smile crossed his lips as he strode over. Kisara was unaware that Mana, Yugi, and Tea were currently dragging Atem away from the German's range(one of the very few things he agreed with Seto Kaiba about, Ziegfried Von Schroeder is a pain in the ass).

Eventually, he got close up to the lovely pale teen. His accent echoing through the Japanese.

"Forgive me _Fraulein_, but I do not believe we have been introduced. Certainly, I would have remembered if our paths had crossed before."

Kisara immediately glanced behind herself, finding she really was alone with the rose CEO. After establishing that, she turned back to Ziegfried with a nervous smile.

"Umm, no. I certainly haven't been in this kind of a place before tonight."

"Curious, might I have your name?"

Kisara felt herself curtsy a little.

"Kisara Kinglsey. My Uncle Max just led Seto away from here."

That caused the foreigner's eyebrows to rise.

"_Herr_ Pegasus is your uncle?! My apologies _Fraulein_, I did not know."

Kisara waved him off.

"That's alright. He's technically my adopted first cousin once removed, but he's like an uncle to me. I just started living with him recently."

Suspicion entered Ziegfried's eyes.

"Yet, you know Kaiba."

For some reason, Kisara felt slightly more nervous as she answered.

"Oh, Seto, Mokuba, and I knew each other knew each other before those two were adopted. Of course, he and I haven't been speaking that much up to now."

That seemed to put Ziegfried in better mood, as shown in his voice.

"Well, if that is the case, certainly you would not mind if I asked you to accompany me throughout the evening. Well, _Fraulein_ Kingsley"

By his tone of voice, Kisara would say that he was flirting with her. Before she could answer, a dark haired and slightly tan shorter individual came and interceded. Along with him, was a person with reddish hair and innocent amber eyes of the same height.

"Kisara, you made it! Leon, this is Kisara, the one I was telling you about."

Kisara lit up as she recognized Mokuba.

"Mokuba, good to see you!"

His accompanied looked at Kisara with a look of wonder.

"Wow Mokuba, she's even prettier than you said she was."

Kisara felt herself flush as she laughed slightly.

Ziegfried felt himself give an amused smile.

"Well, I would not like to be you boys if _Fraulein_ Hawkins heard that."

That immediately got the boys to cringe, Kisara was reminded of what Yugi would probably look like if Tea heard him compliment another pretty girl.

Leon immediately shook it off as he went over towards his brother.

"One of the Mizunos wanted to see you. Said they were done with Kaiba and Pegasus."

Ziegfired almost huffed.

"Very well, I hope to you soon _Fraulein_."

At a safe distance, the boys sighed and shared a smile with each other.

"Man, that was close!"

"Tell me about it."

Kisara was utterly confused.

"What are you too talking about?"

The two looked at each other, shared a look, and answered unison.

"Nothing!"

Kisara didn't believe that for one moment, but decided she could move on to another topic.

"Well, you two seem to be good friends. You're Leon Von Schroeder, right?"

Leon nodded as Mokuba picked up the conversation.

"Yeah, we met at the KC Grand Prix last summer. We found out we have a lot in common."

Leon picked it up then.

"Such as the desire to see our brothers not fight each other outside the dueling ring. We often have to step in when we feel they could go a little too far."

The two of them shared a simultaneous thought as they recalled the look on Seto's face as he saw Ziegfried talk to Kisara.

_Like just now._

Mokuba's face lit up as he remembered something.

"Oh, yeah Seto told me to tell you it's about 11:25. Though I have no idea why he needs to tell you the time. Any clue why?"

Kisara's eyes widened then she carefully schooled her face into a more calm expression.

"Thank you Mokuba, but that's between your brother and me. Excuse me."

She turned around and her heels clicked as she made her way around the room, looking for the balcony.

* * *

Kisara gazed out into the temptress night sky studded with diamond stars. The view was beautiful from the balcony, looking out into the gardens and the fountain. It was so peaceful and serene, unlike what her days had been like recently.

She felt like checking her wrist, even though she knew full well that she didn't have a watch. She felt the seconds tick into minutes, unti finally she felt like she had been out on this balcony forever. Well, at least Kaiba know how to pick scenery.

"You came."

For a moment she stood still before turning to face her addresser.

Seto Kaiba stood right behind her, his face smooth and eyes unreadable.

* * *

**V.E.: I know it is short one oh readers, but would you prefer I not update at all? Anyway, this gives me the chance to break and catch up.**

**Next one's the big one! The conclusion, which you have all been desperately hoping for. **

**Please review.**


	25. Kiss for the End

**V.E.: Wow, I've never felt so pressed to finish a story. Then again this is the first story with so many chapters I've finished. It feels like my first real story coming to a close. Well, here's to hoping I will be able to do the same with my ideas on my profile. Which I will probably edit when I come across some more blueshipping ideas.**

**Anyway, here it is. The one both dreaded and waited for. The final chapter.**

**I'm completely terrified. All these hopes placed on me. I just have to keep going. **

**Final disclaimer: I may not own Yugioh(if so I get the feeling I would have stopped after the first series), but I own this story.**

* * *

Kisara couldn't help, but feel transfixed in this moment.

Everything she felt; the cool night air, Seto's piercing eyes on her, the conflicting emotions battling in her heart; they all seemed to fade as her thought s reached an epic conclusion.

Despite what she had felt for Seto earlier, if she could have frozen this moment forever she would have done so. If only for the fear in her heart about what would come next.

Slowly, she tentatively began to walk closer to him. He stood solid enough, waiting for her to make the first move in this conversation. It was just them; no guests, no friends, and no Mokuba to interfere.

She could still here the music, the conversation inside; but that didn't exist right now. Only them on this balcony that showed off the night's diamonds to perfection.

Finally, she reached him. For a moment, there was just silence between them. Seto's face was impassive. Once more, they didn't speak at all.

And then, Kisara felt her own emotions take over, making the first move, by punching him right in the nose.

WHAMP!

Struggling to find balance, he eventually managed equilibrium though he covered his nose with his mouth.

He blinked a couple of times before ending the silent.

"Alright, I deserve that."

Kisara crossed her arms as she shot her old friend a solid look.

"That you did."

Seto lifted his hand off the nose, still a little bit wary.

"Is that going to happen again or can we actually start talking to each other?"

Kisara's expression didn't really change as her arms retained their position.

"If by talking you mean, you explain everything and I might in a one-in-a- ten million chance decide to forgive you, then I guess yes. We can talk."

Seto considered before going on.

"Fair enough, I suppose."

His eyes wandered to her necklace which she followed.

"So Pegasus really is your uncle."

Kisara corrected the assumption.

"Adopted uncle. One of the things I wanted to ask you. Pegasus said he knew that we knew each other because of you. Care to elaborate on that?"

Seto, for the first time in a long while, was uncharacteristically nervous.

"He…ummm… I kept a picture of that time I was playing chess with Mokuba and you in the picture. Pegasus came to my office and saw it. The rest he put together on his own if I had to guess."

"You kept the photo? And my necklace?"

Seto took a breath before continuing.

"I was actually going to get that back to you when I went to the hospital that first time. But I got home only to realize I had lost it. I must have dropped it when I was over with Pegasus for that dinner not too long ago."

Kisara felt her hand play with the jeweled dragon at her neck. Her own voice showing nervousness.

"So, you know about that?"

Seto's reply was direct.

"Yes."

And once again, the awkwardness between the two were reminded as the silence of the night pervaded their conversation. Kisara knew that Seto was remembering that night, just as she herself was doing.

After that night, after all that has happened between them, what could they be classified as? Certainly not friends, Kisara knew that much for certain. Suddenly, she felt like all her emotions solidify into one thing. One thing that terrified and enlightened her.

But before she could dwell on it more, Seto spoke again.

"Since you punched me, can I do something too?"

Kisara felt her eyes narrow in confusion as he came over without waiting for an answer. He stood there just for a moment before gathering her into his arms and hugging her tight. She was keenly aware of him burying his head into her neck. From the feeling this elicited, she didn't want it to end.

His breath could be felt on her neck, he drew closer to her if possible. His voice barely heard in the whisper.

"I missed you."

She felt herself taken back by the words. This wasn't the Seto Kaiba from school, this was the boy she used to know, her best friend. She felt the intense urge to hug back, but she knew she wasn't going to forgive him that easily. Not without a real explanation.

Her voice broke through.

"Then why….after all this time…?"

Seto was taken aback by that question, stiffening before stepping back from his best friend. He leaned back into the railing, sighing.

"Alright, I guess I have to start explaining things. Where do you want me to start? From the most recent or the beginning?"

Kisara's reply was very direct as she felt herself wholeheartedly interested.

"Start at the beginning, from right after you and Mokuba left. Why didn't I ever hear from you?"

Seto seemed to lose himself in thought, trying to organize the thoughts and explain the story he had went through in ways that Kisara would understand. It seemed like that would take forever as Kisara gave him the room to gather his thoughts all together.

Finally he spoke, in a very careful way.

"You don't need to know what happened when Gozaburo adopted us."

Kisara felt her eyes harden as she caught his gaze.

"Yes. I. Do. Start talking Seto."

Seto sighed.

"I won't say everything, alright?"

Kisara didn't like it, but she would take what she could get at this point. She nodded, telling him to continue and so he did.

"Let's just say that Gozaburo (Seto's voice twisted at saying his name, she could sense the hatred he felt for the long dead monster) and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. I stayed up nights in a row to learn what I had to, I had to hear that man criticize me every day, and…"

Unknowingly, Seto touched a part of his neck, causing Kisara to edge near to him again. Her hand went to the place, to find the remnant of an old scar. To far hidden and out of sight for a normal person to regularly notice.

Her eyes went wide as Seto removed her hand from his neck.

"As I said, I won't tell you everything. Anyway, I'm just thankful I was the one that old bastard targeted. Mokuba didn't deserve that. I was stubborn, I didn't want to break to that old man.

"When Mokuba and I didn't hear from you, he was crushed and so was I. It didn't think that you would forget us so easily. After one of my fights with old man, he summoned me later that night."

Kisara's expression told him to get to the point.

"Gozaburo was at his desk, with a file he handed to me. It was all about you, all your history from before and after we met you."

Kisara felt her eyes widened before Seto continued.

"He told me quite frankly if I didn't perform to his _expectations _that you would be the one who would suffer. He mentioned he had several contacts in the system and could easily see that your life be worse than it already was. Or that he might let me even read those letters you'd been sending me."

Kisara felt herself ready to drop to the ground.

"So…you didn't get any of my mail…"

Seto slowly shook his head.

"No. I found out later he burned the originals and only had copies. Roland managed to sneak me a few, he really felt sorry for me. One of the reasons he's not only kept his job and was promoted."

Kisara nodded once more, ready for him to go on which he obliged

"I tried the best I could, but I also did my own digging. Roland kept me up to date on what you were doing, it was how I heard about your adoption, your stepdad remarrying, and his death."

Kaiba's voice became somber at the latter of the subjects. Then he straightened up.

"As long as Gozaburo was alive, I knew I couldn't see you. Gozaburo already had Mokuba as leverage for me, I didn't want to ruin your life as well."

At these words, Kisara felt some of her anger ebb away. Suddenly, some things made sense, but that didn't excuse everything and they both knew it.

"Then why not visit me after he died?"

She didn't need to know about how Gozaburo died. She hated him while he was alive, and she wasn't exactly warmed to him after what she heard. She almost wished she could bring him back and strangle him herself.

Seto glanced at the view for a moment before returning his attention to her.

"After that, I just couldn't. I knew you'd hate me for not saying anything. To be frank, I was a pretty big coward. Stupid isn't it, I can face angry stockholders, ruthless corporate big shots, and Duel MOnsters holograms, but I couldn't face you."

Kisara's eyes softened.

"I wouldn't have cared. I just wanted to see you, was that so wrong?"

Seto inclined his head down, his voice respectful and low with emotion.

"I'm sorry. Back when I saw you at school, I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't expect you to be there. I did watch you."

Kisara felt her eyes contract in confusion.

"Watch me? Like a stalker? Are we really have having this conversation?"

Seto didn't speak as he rolled up his sleeve which showed a rather distinct small scar on it.

Kisara connected the dots as soon as she saw it.

"That was you who…."

He rolled back his sleeve up, his face not incredibly impressed.

"Sometimes, I would just watch you go home and that kind of stuff. I didn't expect you to make friends with Mana or any of the stuff that's happened."

Kisara felt herself suddenly still, shocked by everything that had been said. How much had she misjudged things. She had no idea what Seto was feeling or his point of view. Her hands once wandered to her necklace.

But before her hands could play with it again, they were grabbed by something warm and firm. She was startled as Seto Kaiba drew her closer to him and start to lead her on into a dance.

"Umm…Seto..?"

He gave her a small smile.

"Let's say this considers us even for the whole 'you attacking me to get away' back at the Masquerade."

She gave him a challenging smile.

"I won't run away this time."

"That's what I'm making sure off."

That statement caused her to stumble, but she was easily guided by Seto back to the dance. The two's moves were in sync, a rhythm entirely of their own as they danced into the tuneless night.

After a few pleasant silent moments of just movement, before she decided to speak again.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your guests? It is your party."

Seto shrugged as he kept leading her.

"Mokuba can handle it. Plus, I've done enough business. I think I've earned the right to a little personal time off."

Seto then suppressed a grimace.

"Besides, I get the feeling if we returned to the ballroom right now Pegasus wouldn't be too happy to see me."

Kisara shot him a questioningly look, but Seto just gave her a very even look.

"Don't ask. Let's just say he and I had words recently."

"How's that any different than usual?"

Seto froze for a moment before moving again with a slight red tint. He could hardly tell her the truth.

"It's umm..a little personal."

Kisara felt herself chuckle as Seto looked at her reprovingly.

"Don't do that please."

Kisara's smile became teasing.

"I think I have the right to tease you whenever I want to."

"Very funny. Is there anything else you have to say?"

Kisara took a deep breath before bringing the question forward.

"Why did you do all this? I mean, why save me after all this? And about the Masquerade…."

Kisara couldn't continue as her face colored slightly red.

Seto saw her blush and was stopped for a moment. Then his hands were on her shoulders, as he leaned closer to her. Kisara was immediately taken back to the night of the Masquerade, back when she was wearing a mask under a pavilion.

Only this time, they actually did what those lips wanted to do. The touch was soft and gentle at first, taking her by surprise. But her initial reaction went away, as she melted into the kiss. His tongue pressed for access which she granted, to find it touch every crevice of her mouth. She felt a pleasant moan.

She didn't want this to end at all, but too soon she had to break for air. After that had been doen, she slowly turned back to Seto.

After realizing she wasn't going to kill him for that kiss, he smiled.

"Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to do that for a really long time?"

Kisara showed how incredibly shocked she was at that.

Seto was a little unsure what to do as Kisara wasn't answering him.

"Kisara…"

Immediately after that, she went closer to him to resume their kiss. Seto began to return it in small doses.

"Am I…talking…too much?"

Kisara paused to answer before resuming.

"A little."

Seto smiled as he began to resume the passion of the previous kiss before breaking it off.

"I want you to know, this isn't something new. Kisara Kingsley, I have loved you since I was an awkward kid and that has never died in all this time. I have always known you to be the most beautiful girl I have ever known. I smacked myself for not recognizing you in that costume. I have to know. How do you feel about me?"

Kisara paused as she looked Seto straight in the eye.

"Seto Kaiba, I have liked you ever since we were kids. That has never died either. And while I am probably going to hit you again sometime soon because I haven't completely forgiven you, right now I just want you to shut up and keep kissing me."

Seto smirked.

"As you wish, Princess."

And with that, the two were completely in their own world as they dissolved in the passionate make out.

Finally, just them together. And if they could, the both would freeze this moment. They would eventually go back inside together, back to reality and all the regular stuff.

But right now, the world could end and the two new lovers wouldn't give a damn.

_And they lived happily ever after..._

_...for now at least._

* * *

**V.E.: So this is the end. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Well, I hope it measures to your expectations.**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers: KaliAnn, Purple Clover 17, Kokoro E. Junaya, Sakural7895, Light-Sakura, Magdalene Thorne, Burgomeister, Mistress Evangelica, AnonymousGuest, The Queen of Water, Aqua girl 007, The Imaginatrix, Imaginary Owls, AmandaSpardaBVB, EgyptianBlueEyes, Kisa Nightray, Ikarus Solotov, twirlgirl4life1, The Man with Imagination, Princess Aziza, JulieBookLover21, silvershamroc17, Knight Darkwolf, Eternal Stargazer, MokubaKaiba14, Arriss, kayleebaby13, Lys8375, lizlovestoread, MidnightShadow101, and BlackroSeAmy.**

**To my guest reviewers: Cheshire, gy, Laura, James Birdsong, Unknown, Random person, lizzie, Person, 2Lazy2Signin, and all the others who just went by 'Guest.' **

**I hope you guys will all read my 'Princess of Egypt', my next blueshipping piece. It won't come out for a while though.**

**Speaking**** of which, the result of the poll on that was overwhelmingly:**

**Screw canon! Seto and Kisara deserve a happy ending.**

**Can't say I'm honestly surprised. After all, if you wanted canon you could just watch the real show.**

**Please leave an end review please.**

**Over and out!**

**Valkyrie Elysia**


End file.
